Calia
by Vinividivinci
Summary: With their former life forgotten, can Jack, Sam and Daniel start again in Calia? Based very, very loosely on 'Beneath the Surface' S/J Ship
1. Chapter 1

_**A new story based very, very loosely on 'Beneath the Surface' (the general plot line). Stargate and its characters are not mine nor ever will be - all other characters are mine.**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

He woke up with a groan. His first thought was it must have been some kind of party! He had a headache that radiated from the top of his head to his toes. His mouth tasted like a sewer – although how a sewer tasted, or even what it was he wasn't quite sure. All he knew was that he felt terrible. He groaned again.

"How are you feeling Aden?" a voice reverberated through his skull, causing him to lift his hands to his his head. "Not well I see", the voice said with some humor. "Come, drink this. It will help."

The next thing he knew hands had appeared and seemed to be trying to make him sit up. He groaned a third time and tried to speak, but his mouth was so dry the words wouldn't come.

"Drink first, then you can speak", whoever owned that voice said.

He finally allowed himself to be pulled to a seated position – although the spikes being driven through his brain made it difficult, if not almost impossible. Finally he was sitting up and a cup appeared at his lips. A part of him worried about drinking something foreign, but his thirst was such he opened his mouth and took a sip.

The taste was pleasant, slightly tart and slightly sweet. I reminded him of – something – he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He slowly sipped and after a few seconds reached up and took the cup in his own hands. By the time he was finished drinking he started to feel slightly better.

There was silence in the room for a few minutes as he allowed the pain to recede and the world to stop swirling. Eventually he lifted his head to look at the man standing by his bed.

"Better now?" the man smiled and spoke to him.

"Hmmm", he grunted and handed the cup back to the smiling man. "Where – am I?" He started to look around the room but didn't recognize anything.

"Uh – you are home Aden. Do you – do you know me?" the man asked hesitantly.

"You? No – should I?" he asked. Although feeling better physically, something else was starting to worry him, although what that was, he wasn't sure.

"My name is Caleb", the man answered. He turned around and grabbed a rough-looking wooden chair, pulled it up to the bed and sat down. "We are friends", he said softly. "You and I have known each other since we were children", he explained. "Do you remember anything?" This was asked with extreme gentleness.

"Remember? Of course I –" He stopped and stared at – Caleb. God – he couldn't – he couldn't remember anything. He tried to force his mind to think of one thing, anything – but nothing came. He didn't know where he was or even who he was. Everything he knew was here, now, in this room. He looked in panic at Caleb. "Who am I?" he asked, suddenly terrified.

"I told you – you are my friend Aden. This is your home" he motioned around the room. "Do not worry – you will be fine. You have been ill and often one of the symptoms of the disease is loss of memory. I was worried about that. But we are all here to help you - you will be fine."

"How long until my memory returns?" he asked, still frightened although comforted by the fact that at least he was among friends.

"Uh", the man looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. "It – sometimes it will return but often – it does not." He finally looked back up at the man in the bed. "It is hard, I know, but it _will_ be alright. You are here, with friends and family and we will explain things to you."

He felt his stomach drop in fear – he felt lost and frightened. The assurances of the other man somehow no longer helped. There was something horrible – terrifying – in not knowing who or what or where you were. He slowly leaned back until he was again lying down and stared at the ceiling.

"Aden", the other man said softly. "I will bring you some food – that will make you feel better. After that we can talk and I will tell you more." When the man in the bed didn't respond Caleb stood up. With a last glance at his friend he turned and exited the room, knowing this would be difficult.

'Aden' lay there quietly, not moving for the longest time. He kept trying to remember something, anything, but nothing came at all. It was as if life had started for him the moment he opened his eyes. Everything was a horrifying 'blank'.

He didn't know how much time had passed before he heard a soft 'knock' and the door opened. Caleb had returned and was holding a bowl with something hot and steaming.

"I brought you some soup", he said. "You need to eat", he continued. "Come, sit up Aden. How are you feeling?"

Physically he was feeling fine, if a little weak. It was emotionally that he wasn't doing well. He sat up anyway, knowing that it wasn't helping to lie in bed. Maybe if he ate, if he got up and moved around, he'd start to remember. He couldn't believe that all his memories were gone.

He moved to the small table on the other side of the small room, and sat down. Caleb pushed the bowl in front of him and he took the offered spoon. Without saying anything he began to eat.

"Would you like me to tell you about the village and about you?"

He nodded, although he found himself feeling nervous about what was to come.

"Well, this village is Calia. There are about 50 people who live here – we are a small community – although there are other villages a day or more walk from here. Mostly we are farmers", he continued, "although there are a few others with other skills."

"Me?" he asked.

"You?" Aden laughed. "You are also a farmer. You have always loved it here and never wanted to leave. I, on the other hand, always yearned for adventure. When we were young I tried to get you to go exploring, but you refused, saying you had everything you needed right here."

He didn't know why – he didn't know anything about himself – but somehow that seemed – wrong. The thought of adventure, of travel – that appealed to him. Maybe it was just that he knew nothing and wanted to find out about his world.

"What – what planet are we on?" he finally asked, not realizing how strange that might sound.

"_Planet? _ I do not know what you mean."

Aden looked at him in surprise. "World – what world are we on?"

Caleb answered, looking puzzled. "This is our world. There is no other. There is only Calia and the other villages."

That too felt wrong, but he didn't know why. Maybe everything would feel that way until his memory came back. He refused to believe that it wouldn't. "So – what about me?" he asked.

"You?' Caleb laughed again. "I told you – you are a farmer and you have lived here your whole life. You are my friend."

"Family?"

Caleb's smile left at this. "Your family – your parents – died a few years ago in the plague. Many of us lost family at that time. You also", he paused, "you also lost your wife and child. I am so sorry to have to tell you that."

That was the first thing Caleb told him that felt right – although it felt terribly sad. Yes, he could believe that he had lost his family. Although he couldn't remember, he was pretty sure there was a hole in his heart left over from that.

"But you found happiness again Aden", Caleb quickly continued. "Life is good for you now."

"It is?" he smiled ironically, "Except I can't remember that, can I?"

"I know it is difficult", Caleb answered. "You caught the Malmoria." Caleb suddenly shook his head. "I am sorry – you do not know what that is, do you?" He didn't wait for an answer, but continued. "Every few years there is an outbreak. We do not know where it comes from, or why it affects certain people and not others. People who catch it can be sick for a long time – many die. Of those that survive, most end up with no memories. That is what happened to you."

"How – how long have I been sick?" he asked.

"It has been about two months since you came down with it."

"Was I the only one, or were there others?"

"There were two others", Caleb answered. "Both survived."

"Did they lose their memories as well?" Aden asked.

"I – do not know, I have not seen them. I expect they are even now regaining consciousness. I will see those who are looking after them soon and will find out."

"O –kay. So, what else can you tell me about myself or my life here?"

"There is really not a lot to tell", Caleb answered. "You are a farmer, I told you. We lead a simple life here. We work hard – sometimes the harvest is good, sometimes it is not. Those times are difficult but we survive. Our village is peaceful and we live in harmony. You have many friends here, although it will take a while for you to get to know them again. People have been very worried about you."

"But what am I _like?_" Aden asked. "What kind of man am I?"

"You are a good man, a strong man. I – you can be obstinate but you are kind. I really don't want to say too much on that, though. I think it's best for you to discover that for yourself."

"Yeah – well at least I'm not a mass murderer or anything!" Aden laughed softly. He was quite surprised when the other man looked slightly panicked. "I was just kidding."

Caleb smiled, although it looked forced. "I know – that is also like you. It is just – many have died from the plague and it is not something we 'joke' about."

"I'm sorry", he apologized. "It's – hard, and I'll probably say all sorts of inappropriate things since I can't remember anything", he said in frustration.

"I know", Caleb's smile turned gentle. "Do not worry – we do understand. This has happened before so we know what to expect. I would just not speak of – death."

"Okay."

"There is one other thing Aden." Caleb stopped, again looking rather uncomfortable.

"What? Is there something else I need to know about myself?" He suddenly felt frightened again. What or who was he?

"Yes – yes there is", Caleb answered. He raised his eyes and looked at his friend. "You are married."

Aden lay back on his bed, alone and still trying to make sense of everything. His head had started to ache again, although he figured it was more from frustration and fear than from any physical cause. Married! Hell, now what was he going to do? He didn't remember himself, let alone a wife! According to Caleb she too had gotten sick with this Mal – thing. She was recuperating somewhere else. His – friend – didn't know if she had lost her memory or not. If she had, he thought with a small bit of humor – it was going to make for an interesting relationship.

He'd asked about kids – but was told that no, they didn't have any. "You and Bethany have not been married for long", Caleb explained. "You went for many years alone after you lost your wife and child. We all felt very badly and were happy when you married Bethany and started a new life with her."

"I – see. How long have we been married?"

"Only a few months before the illness struck", Caleb answered. He then grinned. "Just think, you can have another honeymoon!" It was only when Aden didn't smile in return that he seemed to realize his humor might be misplaced. "I am sorry Aden – I should not joke about this. I know it must be difficult." He stood up. "I will leave you now to rest. I will also find out about Bethany."

Aden nodded and had watched as the other man left. He had immediately gone back to bed and had lain here until now.

"You'd better find out what the hell is going on Aden", he said to himself as he finally sat up. He hated the fact that even his own name seemed wrong. It was as if he wanted to call himself something different and had to force out the name. Still, he had no idea what else he _would_ call himself.

Sighing, he stood up and decided to do a bit of a recon – he frowned – what the hell was that? He shook his head and started again. He was going to snoop around and see what - his – place was like.

There was only one smallish wardrobe – he clearly wasn't rich. He opened the cupboard to see a few shirts – roughly made – and pants hanging. There was also a shelf with what must be underwear and a heavy sweater. On the other side of the same wardrobe were a number of women's dresses – long and also rough. On another shelf were clearly a woman's under things, a shawl and heavy socks.

Okay – this seemed to confirm the marriage bit – although the thought terrified him. How the hell was he to deal with a wife when he didn't even know who he was?

He continued to wander through the small, one room cottage. It was very plain – a cabin made by hand, simple and basic. There was a little kitchen area with an antique looking stove. He stopped – 'antique'? Why these thoughts kept popping up he couldn't fathom. Anyway – there was a wood stove, a sink with a manual pump, a small box – he opened it and crinkled his nose – there was food in there that had definitely gone bad. This must be some kind of refrigerator or ice box.

Other than that, there was the table with two chairs, a wooden rocking chair with a knit blanket thrown over the back, and a trunk at the end of the – rather small – bed. He walked over and opened it. Inside were piles of blankets and a few other items. There were metal candlestick holders, some baby clothes – he wondered if those had belonged to his child or did they belong to his present wife? Was this some kind of 'hope chest' or were they things he'd owned. He closed the lid, suddenly uncomfortable about looking through it.

There were a few other knickknack kind of things lying about, but all in all it was pretty sparse. So – pretty poor. Well, there seemed to be food and a community so he supposed it could be worse. He turned and took one last look at that bed. God, it was small for _him_ (his feet hung over the end) – how in hell was he supposed to fit in there with a _wife_?

* * *

><p>She woke up feeling disoriented and sick. She must have made a small sound because suddenly a person was beside her, speaking softly. It took a few seconds before she understood the words.<p>

"Bethany, how are you?" the voice repeated.

"Uh?" she didn't quite know.

"Here – take this drink. It will make you feel better."

She took the offered cup and slowly sipped the sweet liquid. It was true – after a few minutes she began to feel better, although she was still confused. Where was she?

"There, are you feeling better?" the woman asked.

"Uh – yes", she answered softly. "I – guess so. Where am I?" she asked looking around.

"You are in Calia", the woman answered. "Do you not remember?"

"No – no I don't remember anything. Who are you?"

"I am Hannah", the woman answered. "I am your sister."

"My – my sister? But I don't have a sister", she exclaimed. She tried to think and only then realized that not only did she not remember the woman beside her, she couldn't remember _anything_. She began to panic, and to try and force herself to remember. She clutched her head – what was wrong? Who was she? What was she doing here?

"Do not worry", the other woman came and sat on the bed beside her. "You have been ill – that is why you cannot remember. You are safe here and nothing will happen to you. Just relax and things will be fine."

"But – but who am I? What am I doing here?" she asked, not calmed by the other woman's assurances.

"You are Bethany – my sister. We live in the village of Calia – it is a small community but we are close. We are farmers, for the most part. As I said, my name is Hannah – I am married to Caleb and you are in my house. You have been sick for many weeks and we worried that we would lose you but you are better now, and soon will be well. I will look after you, so do not worry."

"How long – how long until my memory comes back?" she asked.

The other woman was silent and looked down. After a few seconds she lifted her head. "I do not know", she replied. "It may not ever return – that is often the way of this sickness. But soon you will get to know everyone and your life here and you will be fine."

"Never? No – I have to remember! I – this isn't right – I don't belong here. I don't live here."

"No", the other woman reached out and gently grasped hold of her arms. "No, you do not live here, in this house. You were only brought here when you became ill. You have a home of your own – when you are well you will return there."

"My own -?"

"Yes, your own home." Hannah paused and then took a deep breath, as if fearful to continue. "You also have a family of your own – or at least a husband. You are married."

"Married?" she looked at the other woman. "No – I – I don't think I'm married."

"I know it may seem strange, but it is true. You have not been married for long – just a few months. That may be why it feels strange. Your husband also became sick, that is why he is not here. He is in your home, recuperating from the same illness, but he will be fine. My husband is with him and tells me he is better." She stopped again. "He too has lost his memory – it is common."

'Bethany' laughed ironically. So, she was married to a man who she didn't remember – and who didn't remember her. What a great way to start married life together. She wondered briefly what this man was like but then her mind returned to her predicament. She had to remember – she had to. Things felt wrong, they felt 'off' as if this couldn't possibly be her life. She looked around but nothing seemed familiar, or right. It seemed too plain, too simple. It was as if this was another time – one that was not hers.

She turned to face the woman sitting beside her and tried to see something familiar in her but again, there was nothing. She did not recognize the woman, nor did she feel any sense of closeness or warmth. If this was her sister, shouldn't she feel _something_? Maybe she and her sister didn't get along? That was always possible – that sometimes happened in families. She had a flash of – something – then. It was as if she _had_ experienced some kind of family alienation. Maybe it was with this woman – although it felt more like it had been with a man. She hoped it wasn't her husband or that really was going to be difficult.

"Do I – have any other family?" she asked, hesitatingly.

"No, no other family. Our village experienced a plague some years ago and many died. Our parents died – you were only a child at the time. I had just married Caleb and so took you in – you are more of a daughter to me than a sister", she smiled. "You husband – he lost his wife and child in the plague and was alone for many years. He is older than you but a good man. You got married 6 months ago and were very happy, until the sickness hit."

"How – how did we both become sick? Were there others?"

"We do not know where it comes from. It appears every few years and different people are affected. Many die and of those who don't most lose their memories. Only one other besides you and your husband was affected and he too is recovering."

"My husband – what is his name?" she finally asked. "And what is he like?"

Hannah smiled. "His name is Aden, and you love him very much. As I said, he is older, but he is very strong. He is a handsome man – you will have beautiful children. As for what he is like – he is a kind man, a good man – but anymore you will have to discover yourself. Think of this as an opportunity to get to know and love each other all over again."

Bethany sat there knowing that Hannah was trying to help. The problem was, all she could think of was what if she _didn't_ like her husband. What if she didn't grow to love him again? She lay back and closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would remove the terror, even for a short time.

* * *

><p>His eyes snapped open and he looked around the room quickly, his heart beating so hard he felt like he'd been running. He saw an old woman sitting in the corner – it looked like she was knitting. The room itself was plain – made of wood and containing sparse furnishings. Other than the floor, which was also wood, it could have been a cabin from the early 17th century America. At that time, he knew, they usually had rough dirt floors – unless the occupants were wealthy. Based on the items in the room, the owner was far from wealthy.<p>

His thoughts suddenly stopped – 17th century? America? What the hell were those things? He shook his head, confused, although stopped suddenly when the ache in his head grew to a ferocious stabbing pain. He closed his eyes and groaned – which immediately brought the old woman to his side.

"So you're finally awake", she asked. "It's about time!" A hand touched his forehead – it felt cool and offered some comfort. "I will get you something to drink – it will help that headache of yours."

He lay there while she moved around the room. He heard the sound of liquid pouring and soon she returned.

"Here, you have to sit up to drink this."

He struggled until he was leaning up against the back of the bed and took the proffered cup. He drank it quickly – it was pleasant – and soon began to feel better.

"Where am I", he asked, looking around the room, studying all the objects and trying to place them.

"You are in my cabin", the old woman replied. "I've been looking after you." She stopped and studied him for a moment. Then, with a frown, she continued. "You are a curious one, aren't you?"

"Curious?" he asked, turning to look at her. "Shouldn't I be?"

"It might get you in trouble", she said softly. "Best to just accept."

"Accept? Accept what?"

"What the Lord has planned for you. You're here – you live here – and so you might as well just let be. Don't go trying to find out more than you need to survive."

"Isn't there something beyond simple survival?" he asked.

"No – not here, not in Calia. In Calia survival is what is important – in fact, it is all there is."

"That sounds – harsh."

"It is – and so is life. How are you feeling now?"

"Better – the drink helped – but where – I still" He put his hand to his head. "I don't know - who I am." Suddenly he was frightened. He couldn't remember – didn't know who or what he was. Something was very, very wrong.

"You are David – you are my son. You have been ill for a long time but are getting better. The sickness caused memory loss. You may never remember anything, but you are at home and in Calia – that is really all you need to know anyway."

"But – but _who_ am I? Not just my name – but what do I do? What is important to me – _why_ am I here?"

"Yes, I was right – you are a curious one." She stood up and moved away. "Who you are is David, my son. You are a member of this community – you work, you survive. There is not anything else you need to know. Rest now and I will return. When you are better you can meet the others."

"Others?" he said as she left. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "What others? What is this about? What is happening to me?" As he faded back into sleep he had a passing thought – he needed Jack – Jack would figure it out. Who or what 'Jack' was, he had no idea.


	2. Wives and Other Strangers

He figured he'd better get off his butt and start to find out more about the village and its people. Then there was his – wife. He supposed he should at least meet her, although if he could he would have avoided that. Caleb had said he'd be back with some information on this woman – Bethany – and then he'd decide what to do from there.

The first thing he needed to do was to get dressed. He was wearing some kind of night shirt – which he was pretty sure looked ridiculous. He wondered if this was his usual night ware or if he slept without anything. He could always ask his wife!

Ha – like you're going to do that with a woman you don't even know! Hi, I'm Aden, nice to meet you. I understand you're my wife. Oh, by the way, can you tell me if I go to bed naked at night? I don't think so J – Aden. He frowned – he felt like he had been about to call himself something different but for the life of him couldn't think what it would be. Maybe he had a nickname? He'd have to ask Caleb.

He dressed in the clothes that were in the closet – and found them to be rather uncomfortable. The material was rough and scratchy and the shirt was loose. The pants were a bit short, although they weren't particularly stylish anyway so he wasn't going to worry about it. He was obviously poor so this was probably all he could afford.

He put his shoes on and noticed they seemed a bit big. They didn't feel at all comfortable, even though they were pretty worn. That was kind of strange as he would have thought that such well-worn shoes would fit him well.

Rather than continue to wait for Caleb, he decided to head out and see the village for himself. He was also interested in finding a mirror. It was a weird feeling having no idea what you even looked like. He'd felt his face, and other than to realize he needed a shave, he really couldn't tell much.

He opened the door and peeked out but didn't see anyone. With that he stepped outside into the warmth of the day. From the position of the sun it looked like it must be around noon, so he had some time before nightfall to do some exploring.

There was no one about, at least that he could see. He started to walk and noticed that there were a number of houses similar to his, all spread out along a single street. At the top of the street was a larger building, although it was nothing fancy. He wondered if this was a town meeting hall or church. Other than that large building he only saw houses.

After a few minutes he did see a glimpse of one person. It was a woman and she looked like she was heading from one house to another across the street. She glanced up at him and looked startled. When he went to raise his hand and acknowledge her she quickly entered through the door of one of the houses. She'd almost appeared frightened – which was strange if she knew him well. Maybe she had heard about his amnesia and was nervous about what to say to him.

He decided to walk a bit out of the village to see if there was anything interesting. The first thing he came to was a small stream surrounded by trees. It was a very pretty place and he stood and just breathed in the fresh air for a few minutes, feeling some of the tension leave his body. He wondered briefly if there were any fish in the stream. He'd like to try and find out.

He turned away from the stream and kept walking away from the village. It wasn't too long before he moved out of the trees and there, in front of him and for miles and miles were fields which had clearly been prepared for planting. Caleb had said they were farmers – this must be their land.

Just then he heard a shout and looked to his left to see a man walking towards him. A little behind him was a group of men, who were also looking this way, although they weren't approaching.

"Aden!" the man called as he drew nearer. "It is good to see you my friend. How are you?" By the time the man got to where he was standing, Aden had carefully observed him. He was a man in his late thirties, early forties. He was reasonably tall – although Aden didn't think he was quite as tall as he was himself. He was dressed in the same kind of clothing and he was carrying what looked like a hoe. This must be one of the village farmers.

"Hello", he answered. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry – Caleb told us the illness affected your memory. I guess I should tell you who I am! My name is Josiah – you and I have been friends for many years. I'm glad to see you looking better. We didn't know if you'd make it."

"No – well I guess I'm lucky then", he answered shortly.

"And Bethany?" the other man asked.

"Uh – she's fine too – I haven't seen her."

"No? Well, Hannah looked after her well. We were worried about her too – it would have been awful for you to lose her although I'm sure I don't need to tell you that!"

"Uh – yeah. I'm glad she's okay", Aden answered, not quite sure what he was supposed to say.

"I'm sorry", the other man said ruefully. "and I'll probably be saying that a lot. It's hard to remember – God, I've done it again, haven't I? Forgive me for speaking without thinking! We'll all get used to it but I just wanted you to know we're all glad you're okay. When do you think you'll be well enough to get back to the fields?" Josiah asked.

"I – I don't know", Aden answered. "Soon I guess. I'm feeling pretty good." He looked around – wondering whether he had his own fields and if anything had been done to them. It appeared as if planting was well under way.

"Well, don't worry about it", Josiah said, slapping him on the arm. "We'll do your share until you're ready. We can't have you getting sick again so you'll need to take it easy for awhile."

"I – yeah, thanks. I think I should head back – Caleb is probably wondering where I am."

"Yes", the other man laughed heartily. "He's like a woman – worrying and carrying on about you. I bet you'll be glad to see the last of him for awhile and welcome that sweet wife of yours back to your bed!" With another hearty slap on the arm, Josiah said goodbye and headed back to the others.

Aden watched him leave, a slight frown between his eyes. That had felt extremely uncomfortable, he realized. He knew it would be difficult for everyone for awhile, but Josiah had seemed to be trying too hard – to be too 'hearty'. He also wondered why none of the others had come over. In such a small village he would have thought that most people would want to see him and say hello.

Unless they didn't like him, he suddenly thought. Maybe he wasn't such a great guy. He shook his head, hating this feeling, hating not knowing. He could be a jerk – a murderer for all he know, his previous joke notwithstanding.

He slowly turned and decided to head back to the village. He was feeling terribly tired all of a sudden, and wanted to speak with Caleb. He needed more information about the village and the community.

As he entered the village it was to see Caleb and a woman rushing madly down the street. When they saw him they both stopped and looked relieved.

"Aden – you frightened me", Caleb said, coming up to him quickly. "Where did you go?"

"Just for a walk", he replied. "I needed some fresh air."

"Well don't do that again!" Caleb answered angrily. "I didn't know where you were."

"I didn't know you were my keeper", Aden answered. "You told me I've lived here all my life. I didn't think it was a problem to go for a short walk!"

"I – look, I'm sorry for getting upset. It's just that with your memory loss we're a bit worried. I don't want you running off and getting lost or something."

Aden lifted his eyebrow. "It's not that big a place Caleb. I'd have a pretty hard time getting lost around here."

"Okay, okay – just – humor me for a while okay? Until you're back into the swing of things I want to be careful."

"Fine – but I'm not staying inside the house and twiddling my thumbs!"

"No, no – you'll be able to get outside and explore – just let me come along until you know your way around, okay?"

What could he do but agree – although it bothered him. He wanted to explore on his own – that's the way to find out real information!

"We came to see if you'd like to visit Bethany now. She is awake, although she too has lost her memory."

"We?" Aden looked at the woman standing quietly behind Caleb.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Hannah, my wife, and Bethany's sister."

"You didn't tell me Bethany was your sister-in-law!"

"No", Caleb sighed. "There are many things for you to learn. I didn't want to throw everything at you at once."

Aden nodded and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you – or I guess we've met already", he laughed humorlessly. "So I should say, 'nice to see you again' although I don't exactly remember seeing you before."

Caleb frowned at Aden's words, but Hannah ignored them and took his hand. "It is good to see you well Aden. We were worried you would die. I am glad for Bethany's sake as well. It is not a good thing for a woman to lose her husband."

He didn't quite know what to say to this so he nodded again. He was pretty sure, since she couldn't remember him, that Bethany wouldn't have given two hoots if he'd died.

"Come, let us go see Bethany. She is waiting for you." Hannah announced.

"She is?" Aden replied, wondering if maybe the woman did remember more than he did.

"Yes, I told her we were going to get you. It is important that you start to rebuild your lives here and the first way to do that is to reacquaint yourselves with your mate." While she was talking, Hannah began to walk and lead them to another small house, a short way down the dusty street.

Aden got the distinct impression, as Hannah was speaking, that she was the stronger one in that marriage. He'd found Caleb to be a rather pleasant man, but Hannah – well let's just say he wouldn't want to cross her!

"Wait", another voice interrupted them just as they reached Caleb and Hannah's house – or at least Aden supposed that's whose place they were visiting. He looked up to see a tiny old woman crossing the street towards them.

"What is it Matilda?" Hannah asked impatiently.

"I've come to tell you he is awake", the old lady replied calmly, speaking to Caleb rather than to Hannah. "He doesn't remember anything, although" she stopped and looked at Aden, "although as usual he is showing lots of curiosity. He is asking many questions."

"He is?" Hannah said, not sounding happy.

"Sounds pretty normal to me", Aden interjected. "I have lots of questions too. Losing your memory is – well, it's just normal to want to know."

"Of course it is Aden, Matilda. I wouldn't worry about it. We're just visiting Bethany and then I'll come by and see -" Caleb said.

"David", the old woman said, as if informing him of the name. Hannah again looked irritated and this time Matilda looked a bit nervous,. "But you know that. It's just that he's my son and I've been frightened."

"We understand", Caleb answered, taking the arm of the old woman. "We know this has been hard on you. Just go back to David and we'll be along shortly, okay Matilda?"

"Okay", she answered softly, with a small smile towards Caleb. She glanced briefly at Hannah but didn't say anything. With another look towards Aden, and a small smile, she turned and headed back to what must have been her house.

"I swear that woman grows more senile with each passing day", Hannah said angrily.

"She seemed fine to me", Aden said calmly. The more time he spent around Hannah, the less he liked her. "I think Caleb was probably right – if her son was sick she's probably upset and tired. She'll be fine once he's better."

Hannah turned her back and walked the few short feet to her front door. Caleb looked at him and gave a small shrug. "Women!" he mouthed. It was very innocent seeming, but Aden felt there was definitely something wrong.

He followed Hannah and Caleb into their house, feeling nervous and unsure, a feeling he really didn't like. He'd been getting the distinct feeling, as the day had gone on, that he was someone with a mind of his own – even if that mind was pretty empty right now. He didn't think he was nearly as easy going as Caleb.

"Bethany", Hannah announced brightly. "Look who we've brought with us. Here is Aden – your husband."

Aden couldn't help smiling at her words. That had to be the strangest introduction ever! He straightened out his expression and looked at the woman standing across the room – and his heart just about stopped.

* * *

><p>His 'mother' had left him a while ago so he decided to get up and get dressed. He hated lying in bed during the day, when there were lots of things to do. He stopped – at least he thought he did – of course he really didn't know. He didn't know anything about himself but his name. He stood and foraged around a bit until he finally found some clothes in a small trunk by his bed. He'd noticed that there was a curtain over in one corner and when he'd looked, he'd found another small bed, which he assumed was his mother's. After pulling on the scratchy clothes – which didn't fit all that well – he took a few minutes to explore the room.<p>

It was extremely tiny, with the two areas for sleeping, a small table with two stools in the middle and a fireplace and cooking area. He pulled back the rough blanket over the window and saw a very dirty opaque window. It was so dirty it was hard to see much outside – except that it was still daylight.

The entire exploration had only taken a matter of moments and then he was done. He sat at the table and saw that there was something covered with a thin cloth. Lifting the cloth he found a piece of bread and a piece of cheese. He assumed this was for him and started to eat – suddenly ravenous.

He thought about his predicament and what he was going to do. The old woman – his mother from what she'd said – had spoken strangely. She'd mentioned his curiosity as if it was something she'd just discovered. If, in fact, she was his mother, wasn't that something she'd already know about him? Oh well, he'd figure it out sooner or later.

He wondered briefly about the 'others' his – mother – had mentioned. Who were they and where was he? It was true, he laughed softly to himself, he _was_ insatiably curious so he hoped she returned soon. He needed some answers.

* * *

><p>Aden continued to stare at the woman across from him. She was gorgeous. She was tall and slender, but that wasn't really it. No, she was fair with blond hair but what really got him were the eyes. She had the biggest, bluest eyes he'd ever seen! He had a sudden strange realization at – he couldn't remember seeing very many people's eyes so didn't know if his comparison was true, although frankly, he didn't really care. All he knew was that he must be one of the luckiest men alive to have such a beautiful wife. Of course, he thought, she could be like her sister, which would make him not so lucky.<p>

The woman – Bethany – was also staring at him. It made him feel uncomfortable and he really wished he'd looked into a mirror before this visit. What if he was really ugly? Would a woman like her want anything to do with a hideous looking husband?

He wished she would say something, until he realized he hadn't said anything either. He went to speak but all that came out was a rough mumble. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Hello", he said – not the smartest thing in the world there Aden! "You are – Bethany?"

"Yes", she answered softly, still staring at him.

"You are – beautiful", he said, allowing himself to say what he'd been thinking.

She frowned, not looking at all flattered by his words. "I have not seen myself", she answered. "I don't know."

"You can take it from me that you are then", he replied. "I'm afraid – I haven't seen myself either so I hope I'm not -" he stopped.

"Not?" she answered, tilting her head.

"Uh" God – what a stupid thing to say! Now what – it would sound like he was looking for compliments.

"I just – I don't know what I look like", he ended uncomfortably.

"I am sorry Aden, Bethany, we did not think." Caleb moved towards a small chest and opened it and drew out a small looking glass. "Here Bethany, you must look. Aden is right – you are a beautiful woman."

She took the mirror gingerly, not really wanting to look at herself in front of all these people – especially not in front of – _him_. She'd been terrified when they told her he was coming to see her. She didn't know what to expect. When she finally had seen him she'd been relieved – at least in so far as how he looked. He was older – his hair going gray – but he was a handsome man. More importantly however, he looked kind. His brown eyes were gentle, although they didn't look soft or weak. No, he was a strong man, a powerful man, but she was pretty sure he was also a good man. How she knew that in a matter of seconds she couldn't tell. She just felt like she could trust him.

She heard a cough and realized she was still standing holding the mirror. She slowly brought it up to her face, although she closed her eyes. With a deep breath she opened them and looked into the small, foggy mirror. It was made of metal, not glass, so it wasn't a terribly good way of looking at oneself – but it did show her that she was okay looking. She was surprised at the short hair – Hannah wore hers long. She also noticed that her eyes were blue, while her sisters were brown. All in all she was happy with her appearance, although it was a strange feeling to look at herself and feel like she was looking at a stranger.

"We had different mothers", Hannah said suddenly. "That is why we look so different. Your mother was fair, while mine was dark", she explained.

"Oh", Bethany replied, lowering the mirror. "I – I wondered about that", she said. She then looked across the room at her husband. He was still looking at her intensely and for some strange reason she felt drawn to him – as if she wanted to walk across the room and put her arms around him. She could almost feel his head resting in the crook of her neck. She shook herself – God, she couldn't even remember the man and here she was thinking about touching him and holding him!

"Do you want to take a look", she finally said, holding out the mirror.

He got a strange little half smile on his face – looking all the world like a little boy. She found it rather endearing but also knew that he was feeling uncomfortable – probably frightened like her.

"Yeah, thanks." He walked slowly over, holding out his hand.

He stopped a few feet away and she was grateful. He was obviously trying to make her feel more comfortable. She held her hand out and gave him the mirror. "Don't worry – you are a handsome man", she told him, smiling gently at him.

He grinned in return – more grateful than he could tell her. He had had this horrible feeling that he'd see something awful when he looked in that mirror. He kept having these visions of snakes – which was really weird. He was pretty sure he wasn't a snake!

He held the mirror up – also taking a deep breath. The first thing he noticed was that he really needed to comb his hair and shave! His hair – mostly brown, with quite a bit of gray – was short, although not too short. It almost looked as if it had grown out from a shorter cut. He supposed that they hadn't bothered to cut his hair while he'd been sick. As for his face – well, it was okay. He had brown eyes, thin lips and a pretty normal face. He noticed a scar in his eyebrow – he'd have to ask about that – and another small one on his chin. He wondered briefly if he had other scars. Being a farmer it probably wouldn't be surprising.

He lowered the mirror and looked back at Bethany. "Not too bad I guess", he said, not realizing how relieved he sounded.

She smiled. "Better than 'not bad' – you're very nice looking."

"Nice? Okay – I guess that's better than 'ugly'."

"You were worried that you were ugly?" she wanted to know. There was an expression on her face that made him realize she was teasing him. The realization gave him the first bit of comfort he'd had since finding out he couldn't remember.

"Yeah – vain I guess", he smiled. "I didn't want you to be disappointed."

"I'm not", she answered simply – and this time she wasn't teasing. She still didn't know why – but as soon as she'd seen this man – her husband – she'd felt herself start to relax slightly. She must know him, she thought. His presence just made her feel as if everything was going to be alright. She felt the world tilt upright a bit.

He didn't know her – didn't recognize her – and yet he felt _better_ now that he'd seen her. It was as if things were going to be okay now. He felt this sense of – something – maybe it was peace, maybe it was contentment – now that he'd seen her. Whatever it was, it felt good.

One thing he did know however, and that was he felt incredibly protective of this woman. He wanted to take her with him, get her away from Hannah and this house. He frowned slightly, wondering about that. Hannah was her sister and wouldn't harm her. He just didn't like the woman, he supposed.

Looking at Bethany, he suddenly wondered what to do next.

"Maybe you should rest now Bethany", Hannah said, trying to usher her sister back to bed. He was very proud to see his – wife – refuse to follow orders.

"No, I'm fine Hannah. In fact", she looked up tentatively at Aden. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to go for a walk. I want to get out of here and get some fresh air. I also thought maybe we could – talk?"

She looked frightened, as if he'd reject her offer. Instead, he wanted to grin again. "Yes, I'd like that very much", he answered. He walked over to her slowly and held out his arm. "Would you like to go for a walk Bethany", he asked. "It's a beautiful day."

"She should be sleeping", Hannah hissed. "This is not the time for this."

"No?" Aden looked at the older woman. "And why not? She is my wife and we both feel fine now. We won't go far, but we do need to talk and to – get to know each other again. I don't see what the problem is."

"It's fine Hannah. Just let them go." Caleb turned to Aden. "Just remember my friend, stay in the village. Hannah and I are worried about you. You have both been very ill and need to take care. Go for your walk but don't be gone too long."

Aden looked seriously at his 'friend' but then nodded. "After our walk we may go to my house to sit and continue our talk. There's no need to worry about us." With that he waited for Bethany to take his arm and they left the small house.

"I get the feeling your sister is overly protective", he said as they moved down the small street.

"It seems that way. She told me our parents died when I was very young so she things of me more as a daughter." She stopped suddenly and looked at him. "Thank you – thank you for getting me out of there. I was feeling like I wanted to scream."

"Was it bad?" he frowned, wondering what they'd done to her.

"Bad? No, I don't mean that. I don't want to sound ungrateful because I guess Hannah took good care of me and saved my life. I was just feeling like I couldn't breathe. I desperately needed to breathe fresh air and see sunlight."

"I know, I felt the same. I guess it's not surprising if we've been sick for so long. We've probably been in bed for weeks and our bodies need to move around."

After that they were both silent, both unsure what to say to each other. How do you talk to your husband or wife, to someone you are married to and have lived with – and yet they are a stranger? It was a confusing and frightening situation.

"So", Aden started, "I guess we're married." Nothing like taking the bull by the horns, he decided.

"That is what they tell me", she answered softly. "Hannah told me – we have a good marriage, but that we haven't been together for too long."

"No, just six months from what Aden said."

"So, we are still newlyweds!"

"Yeah – that just means we haven't started to argue yet!" he answered with a grin.

"Really? Do you think we will?"

"Mmmm hmmm", he answered. "I don't think you can live that closely with another person and _not_ argue. Still, if you have a good marriage the making up makes it all worthwhile!" Oh god – what had he just said. Her silence spoke volumes – he had probably embarrassed the life out of her. He glanced surreptitiously to the side and was relieved – and charmed – to see her grinning.

"Yeah, I bet it does!" she answered. "I hope we had a good marriage", she said.

"With you as my wife – I'm sure we did", he answered gallantly – although he realized with a jolt that he meant it.

"How can you know that?" she asked. "For all you know I'm a terrible witch. Maybe I nag and natter all day long. I could be a terrible cook and simply sit and want you to wait on me."

"True – but then again, maybe I'm a bas – er – jerk. You are probably a saint for putting up with me. I expect I leave my dirty socks lying all over the place, probably stay out late with the boys and never call – and refuse to fix the leaky faucet!"

They both laughed, although neither of them realized that some of the things he spoke about didn't exist in their world of Calia.

"Do you want to go back?" he said finally, when they reached the end of the short street.

"To Hannah and Caleb's? No – I'd rather stay with you", she answered truthfully. "I – Hannah makes me nervous."

"Did you – want to come back home?" he asked carefully. He didn't want to pressure her or make her feel uncomfortable – at the same time, he didn't like Hannah either.

"For good?" she asked, looking at him in surprise. "I – are you – I mean, we don't really know each other", she replied. "You'll probably feel – uncomfortable."

He stopped and turned towards her. Carefully, so as not to frighten her – he took her hands. "I don't feel uncomfortable at all", he said gently. "In fact, I've felt much better since I saw you – less – lost, if that makes any sense?" She nodded in reply. "Look, I know we don't really know each other – or at least we can't remember each other – but I'd like it if you came – home with me. I promise I don't expect us to live as man and wife. We both need time for that. But, we might as well start the way we plan to continue and this way we can spend more time getting to know one another again."

"You're sure?" she asked, feeling a terrible sense of relief.

"Of course I am. I think it's the best way."

"Okay – let's go tell them then."

Aden stopped and looked at Bethany, a cheeky grin on her face. "You get to tell Hannah – she is your sister after all."

"Geesh thanks", she grimaced. "All right – as long as you have my back!"

"Always!"

They quickly walked to Caleb and Hannah's house but looked at each other when they saw their two 'caretakers' waiting outside for them."

"All back, safe and sound", Aden said, a slight bit of irritation in his voice.

"We just - "

" – worry – I _know_ Caleb. But you can stop worrying now. We're fine."

"Yes Hannah, Caleb. Uh – I'm going to go home with Aden", she said, diving right in. "We both feel it's best that we uh – jump right in so to speak."

Hannah's face turned red and she opened her mouth, ready to object, but Aden beat her to it.

"She's my wife Hannah", he said gently. "I know you love her and care for her – but we are married. I will look after her now."

"But you both just recovered today and you don't remember anything."

"No", he answered, "but I do know that Bethany needs to be in our home, with me. We will never get back to living a normal life if she remains here. I have assured her that we will take time to get to know one another but we _will_ stay at our own home. It's practically across the street for god's sake. It's not like we're moving to another state!"

Caleb reached out and carefully took Hannah's arm. "They are right Hannah – let them be. We are here if they need us but they need to learn to be part of the community – again", he said quickly, glancing at his wife. "It is best they start now."

"Fine", Hannah said angrily, "Just don't come crying to me if things don't go well."

Aden raised his eyebrows, looking sternly at the older woman. "We wouldn't think of it", he said, a note of command in his voice. "As I said Hannah – she is _my _ wife – and I am her husband. We will be there for one another."

"Hannah!" her husband said warningly. After a few moments Hannah's face relaxed and she gave a rueful laugh.

"I'm sorry – I'm acting like a mother aren't I?" She reached over to Bethany and gave her a quick hug. "It's because I worry about you." She looked at Aden and frowned and gave him a warning glance. "Just make sure you know what you are doing", she said.

As he and Bethany walked away, he felt as if the warning was much more than about how he was going to treat his wife. He felt a shiver run up his spine. There was something ominous about her words – he just wished he knew why.


	3. Warm and Safe

_**I just wanted to thank all my reviewers! For those of you to whom I haven't replied - my sincerest apologies. I have been extremely busy - on the road for a couple of weeks - and am writing on planes and during breaks. I'm not often on the internet so it's sometimes hard to get back to you. Please know how much I love and appreciate hearing from all of you!**_

As soon as they walked into his – their – house he remembered. How could he have forgotten? It's not as if he hadn't noticed. Crap – what was he – were they - going to do now?

He turned to Bethany – not sure what to say – and grimaced when he saw that she'd noticed. Yeah – it's not as if you couldn't. It was the most prominent thing in the room.

"It's – little", she said, staring at the bed.

Oh yeah – that was putting it lightly. Little? It was tiny. How in hell were they going to stay in _this_ place in _that_ bed – and not allow anything to happen? He was a man – a normal man (at least he was pretty sure he was, although he didn't exactly remember). What if the illness had affected him? No – don't go there Aden. You're fine – and you have a gorgeous wife and a little itsy bitsy teeny bed. Crap!

"Uh – yeah", he answered. Way to go Aden. Could you say anything less intelligent? "I'll uh – sleep on the floor", he offered.

"The floor?" She looked down at the rough wood and then back at him. "I don't think it would be very comfortable", she said.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure. I've probably slept on worse."

"I don't see how", she answered. "Look, we are married so we can uh – share. You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine."

He stared at the bed, figuring that if they each stayed on their own side they'd have enough room – if they didn't actually breathe. "Okay, if you're sure." He looked carefully at her, thinking that this had maybe been the world's most colossal bad idea.

"I'm sure", she took a deep breath and smiled – as if she were preparing for a death defying stunt. "It'll be fine', she said as if trying to convince herself. "We won't even know the other person is there." Her voice faded out as she once again looked at the bed. Biting her lip she turned back to him.

He couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face. It was just too funny. Soon, they were both laughing, which made the whole situation easier to deal with and took away some of the discomfort. It also made him realize she had a sense of humor. Thank god! For some reason he knew that was important to him.

Deciding it was time to change the subject he pointed to the wardrobe. "Your clothes are in their", he told her. "There are also some things in the -" he stopped, suddenly remembering the baby clothes in the chest. He closed his eyes. "Uh – maybe I should go get some food", he said. "Whatever's in the fridge looks like it died a long time ago."

She nodded. "Okay. In the meantime I'll – look around." She glanced around the house and figured that would take at least one to two minutes of her time. She certainly couldn't be accused of being a fussy decorator. Hell, she didn't think she could even be _classed_ as a decorator. This had to be the world's most – plain - house.

"Okay" he smiled and made his way to the door. "I'll go ask Caleb about some food. Just make yourself – I mean, you are home so – just – uh, I'm going now." He turned and stumbled through the door, never so happy to be away from someplace as he was right then.

She looked around as soon as Aden was gone. She couldn't help smiling again. As uncomfortable as she'd been, she was pretty sure he was even worse. He'd been extremely embarrassed when he saw that bed. She laughed out loud. Embarrassed didn't even describe it. She'd thought he was going to swallow his tongue! For some reason she found it quite endearing. He came across as such a strong man in some ways – and rather innocent in others.

She moved around the room, checking in the wardrobe and in the few drawers in the 'kitchen'. She eventually got around to opening the chest. It took her a minute, but she finally came to the conclusion that this was a hope chest. The baby clothes gave her a bit of pause – okay, admit it Bethany – now _you're_ embarrassed.

Finally done, she sat down and waited for her husband by the small table in the middle of the room. She hoped he wouldn't be too long – she was already beginning to miss him.

Aden made his way to Caleb's house, but there was no answer when he knocked. Damn – now what was he supposed to do? He was hungry – starving even – and he really wanted to find something to eat. Turning around he surveyed the village, again wondering why there were so few people about. They must all be working, he decided, and the kids must be in school.

Just then the door opened on a little cabin farther down the road and a man walked out. He was dressed similarly to Aden – everyone seemed to wear the same kind of clothes – although he looked rather uncomfortable, as if he wasn't used to them. The man turned and looked around until he noticed Aden. At that point he began to walk towards him.

"Hi", he said, looking at the tall man in front of him.

"Hi", Aden returned, not saying anything more.

"Uh – you are?"

"Aden", he replied. Now that was strange, he thought. How was it that this guy didn't know him? It was a small village – surely everybody knew everyone else. "Are you from around here", he asked. Maybe the guy was visiting.

"Uh – I guess so – at least that's what they tell me. You?"

"Yeah – same. Wait – what they_ tell_ you? Don't you know?"

"No – I was sick – I can't remember anything."

"Oh – you're the third person", Aden said, suddenly understanding.

"The 'third person'?"

"Yeah – see I was sick too. They told me there were three of us that came down with this uh – thing -"

"The Memoralia?"

"That's it. Anyway – I don't remember anything either, nor does my – uh – wife, Bethany." He looked the man over carefully, seeing a youngish dark-haired man who looked rather – near sighted.

"So -uh hi again", he held out his hand this time and smiled. "Nice to meet you, although I expect we already know each other."

The other man gave a short laugh. "Yeah – I guess you're right. It's rather a – strange – feeling, not remembering anything or anybody."

"More than strange – it's crap!" Aden said, almost angry.

"Uh yeah – I – guess that's a better way to put it. So, you said you have a wife. Did you – do you remember her."

"Nope, not at all", he suddenly smiled. "Although she's the one thing that isn't 'crap'. She's – attractive and seems nice."

"Seems?"

"Well hey, I just met her! Or at least it kinda feels like I did." He stopped then and realized that wasn't quite true. Although he didn't remember anything, there was a part of him that _did_ recognize her. It wasn't his mind or his memories, but something deep inside him that felt like it had connected with her. He wasn't going to tell that to this guy – what was his name again? Started with a 'd' he remembered the old woman saying. "Uh Daniel is it?" he asked the man.

"No – it's David."

"Oh, sorry – I guess I'm not so good with names. Where were you going? I mean – you're staying with that old lady right?"

"Did you meet her?" David asked.

"Yeah, just a while ago. She said you were 'curious'."

"Curious? As in strange?"

"No, I think she meant you were curious about things – although why you wouldn't be I don't know. It seemed to worry her though." Aden mused.

"I kind of got that impression myself. She told me I should just 'accept things' here in uh -"

"Calia", Aden said.

"Yeah, Calia. So, what are you doing out and about – and where is everybody by the way", he asked, looking around.

"I came to see about getting some food – there's nothing in my – our – house. I came to see Caleb and Hannah but they don't seem to be around."

"Strange", David answered, looking around again. "This seems similar to a typical 17th century New England village", he commented. "I think that may be their meeting hall", he pointed to the large building at the end of the road. "It probably serves as their town hall, school and church all rolled into one." He turned the other way. "Still, it's strange there isn't anyone around. You'd at least expect to see some kids."

Aden was staring at the other man, intrigued and a little – irritated – although he didn't know why. Something about his comments stoked some kind of response in him. "Uh – New England?" he asked. "What's that?"

David turned and looked at him, a surprised expression on his face. "I have no idea", he answered. "I don't even know how I know these things", he went on to say.

"Maybe you're the village school teacher", Aden smirked. "That's probably why there are no kids around. The teacher's sick so they're all off playing somewhere."

"Yeah, maybe", David said, still looking puzzled.

Just then Aden caught sight of Caleb hurrying towards his house. "Aden – uh David – what are you doing?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"I just came to see if you have some food. There's nothing in our house and Bethany and I are kind of hungry."

"Oh – yes, I'm sorry, I should have thought of that. Come in and I will give you some supplies." He turned to David. "You mother is probably looking for you", he said.

"Really", answered David. "I didn't see her and I figure I'm probably old enough to be out on my own."

Caleb looked a little angry at that but simply shrugged. "I'll get the supplies Aden, just wait here."

After he'd left Aden looked at the man beside him, his brows raised in inquiry. "I get the feeling he doesn't like you too well." He said.

"Hmmm. I wonder why? You know, things seem a little odd around here."

"Well losing your memory _is_ kind of odd", replied Aden.

"Yeah, I know – but it's more than that. I mean, why aren't there people around welcoming us back? In such a small village you think people would want to see us now that we're better. Also- why are they so worried that I'm 'curious'? I mean, it's a totally normal reaction."

"Well – _I'm_ not going to worry about it until after I've eaten", Aden responded, although there was a part of him that was bothered by everything as well. "Did you want to join us", he suddenly asked. David was probably feeling pretty lost and alone and might enjoy the company of others going through what he was going through. At least he had Bethany.

"Thank you – that would be great."

A couple of minutes later Caleb returned with a rough burlap sack filled with supplies. He also carried a jug of something, covered with a linen cloth. "Here you go Aden", he said. "This should hold you for awhile. There's some milk in here as well."

"Yum _milk_", Aden replied, taking the items from Caleb.

David looked at him in surprise. There was something about the sarcastic tone of the older man that struck a cord with him. "You don't like milk", he asked with a small smile.

"Oh my cereal", Aden said. "Otherwise I prefer -" He paused, unable to continue. What the hell _was_ it that he preferred? They must drink something else around here. He'd have to find out. "Ready to go", he asked David, deciding not to pursue the topic.

"Yeah -"

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked, sounding panicked.

"Nowhere – I just invited David to have dinner with us, that's all", Aden said, a look of surprise – and real irritation – on his face. "You really have to stop doing that Caleb", he said. "None of us needs a babysitter."

Caleb gave a sharp nod. "I just worry – you almost died and I have been – I mean I feel responsible for you. I know that David's mother must worry too."

"Yes, well if you see her you can tell her I'm fine", David responded. He looked at Aden. "Shall we go?"

The two men said goodbye and headed towards Aden's small house. Neither of them saw the strange look that Caleb gave them as he watched them leave.

"Oh thank god", Bethany said as Aden walked in the house. "I thought something had happened to you."

"I'm sorry – it took a while before I found Caleb. Uh, I've brought someone home for dinner – I hope that's okay?" he asked the woman who was his wife.

"Someone?" Bethany turned and looked as another man walked in the room. This one was younger than her hus – than Aden – but looked nice. "Hello", she said softly. "welcome to our home."

"Hi", David gave an embarrassed smile. "I hope you don't mind me crashing on you like this?"

"No – no of course not – you are more than welcome - although I don't really know what we have to eat." She turned an enquiring eye on Aden.

"Caleb gave me some stuff", he said, holding up the bag. "I don't know what's in it. Uh – David here – he's the other one who was sick and lost his memory", Aden explained.

"Oh" she turned again to look at him more closely, suddenly seeing the worry lines between his eyes and the slightly lost look. She recognized it well and knew exactly how he was feeling. "Then you are doubly welcome", she smiled. "I guess we might as well stick together!"

"All for one and one for all?" grinned David.

She laughed, somehow recognizing the quote although she had no idea where it came from. It was such a strange feeling to – well _feel_ as if she should know something but not actually remember it. "Let's see what we've got to eat."

Together they pulled the items out of the bag. It was simple fare – a loaf of bread, some cheese, half a dozen eggs wrapped in a cloth, and a small dish of butter. There was also something that looked a little like bacon.

"So – bacon and eggs anyone?" Aden asked with a grin.

"Sounds good", David replied. He watched as Aden lit the small stove – he seemed to know what he was doing – and got a pan out for the meat and eggs. Bethany was cutting slices of the bread and cheese and had pulled out some crude looking dishes and set the small table.

Aden cooked the meal while David and Bethany spoke softly – trying to see if they could remember anything. It was weird trying to carry on a conversation when you didn't actually know anything. Aden glanced up briefly when he heard Bethany laugh, and felt a strange jolt of jealousy.

He'd liked David – at least what he'd seen of him so far. But, he was a good looking man and he was younger – closer to Bethany's age. He wondered briefly why she'd married him and not David – unless David was married already? No one had said anything about that however and you'd think if he had a wife they would have told him.

"Uh Aden – I think the bacon might be burning."

"Crap!" he reached down and grabbed one of the pieces that had begun to smoke. By this time everything was ready so he filled up the plates. It was plain, simple food – but right now it smelled delicious. He just really wished they didn't have to drink milk with it!

As they ate, the three of them tried to carry on the conversation, although it was increasingly difficult. Every time they'd try to start something they'd stop – not knowing how to continue without any base of knowledge expect of this day and their immediate surroundings.

Aden finally threw his fork down in frustration. "This is ridiculous", he said. "We need more information. I think we should go get Caleb and demand that he tell us more. I also want to meet the other villagers and find out more about them – and us."

"Somehow I think that's going to be difficult", David said calmly. "I don't think they want to tell us."

"Why not?" Bethany asked. "We're members of the community – what's wrong with telling us things? You'd think they'd be anxious to let us know everything."

"I don't know", David answered. "It just – doesn't feel right around here", he said.

"I think you're imagining things David", Aden replied. "We'll just go and demand answers and everything will be fine."

"Demand? I don't know if that's the best way of doing things. I think we need to approach these people carefully – not hold them at gunpoint for information."

Aden and Bethany looked at him strangely. Gunpoint? Where did that come from? "Yeah, okay – I'll let you handle it your way, but I think you're blowing this out of proportion. I'm sure they're just waiting for us to feel better and then things will be fine."

"I hope so!" David replied, sounding skeptical. Shortly after that he stood up. "It's getting late and I probably should go and find my – mother." He frowned – that just didn't sound right to him. "She's probably worrying. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, wishing he didn't have to leave. Here he felt – safe and much less alone.

"Yeah – of course", Aden replied. "You're always welcome here David", he said. "And if you need anything …"

"Sure – thanks", he said, touched by the other man's offer. He said goodnight and headed out into the growing darkness of the evening.

"Well that was nice", Aden said heartily, feeling uncomfortable now that he was alone again with Bethany. He grimaced slightly – for some reason her name just didn't feel right.

"What is it?" she asked, noticing his expression.

"Oh – nothing – I just -" he stopped, figuring it was rude to tell someone you didn't think their name suited them.

"No – it was something. Tell me please. I promise not to get upset."

He looked at her calm expression and again felt this sense of peace and comfort in her presence. It confirmed in his own mind that they really were married – although there would have certainly been no reason for anyone to have lied to him about that. "Um – well – don't take this the wrong way", he said, "I was just thinking that 'Bethany' -"

"Doesn't sound right?" she said quickly, interrupting him.

"Uh – yeah – I mean, it's a nice name, a pretty name – it's just -" He didn't quite know how to put it.

"I know. I've been feeling the same all day. It just feels too – I don't know – 'girly' to me."

"_Girly_?" he asked, secretly thinking that she was _all_ girl – no all _woman_.

"Yes, girly and too long", she replied.

"Too long? How would you feel about 'Beth' then?" he asked, thinking she was right about that.

"Beth." She thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I like that much better. It seems more 'me', if you know what I mean."

"I do indeed", he smiled. "Beth it is then. I agree – it feels better."

So 'Beth' and Aden chatted for a while longer – both of them secretly dreading the moment when they'd have to go to bed. Neither of them looked at the elephant in the room – the _bed_ – studiously avoiding it with their eyes. The third time Beth yawned, however, and after Aden's second, they realized that they would have to eventually bite the bullet.

"Bathroom?" Aden asked suddenly, looking around the room. "I assume this means outhouse?"

"Yes, I think so", she grinned. "Unless the chamber pot appeals."

He had to hold back a shudder – the only thing more uncomfortable than sleeping in a tiny bed with a virtual stranger who was gorgeous and your legally wedded wife, was using a chamber pot in front of her!

"Uh no – I think I'll take a trip to the 'little boy's room'."

"How do you know it's not a 'little girls room'", she joked.

"When you go it is", he replied calmly. "Wish me luck!" he made his way to the back door.

"Just stay out of trouble", she grinned.

"Yeah", he grinned back. "I'll be sure to watch for lions, tigers and bears – and little gray men!" With that comment he opened the rear door and stepped out.

After Aden had gone she went over to the sink and pumped some water into a pot which she put on the stove. She felt sticky and hot and wanted to wash up. She figured he'd want to do the same. As she waited for the water to heat she went to the wardrobe and retrieved what looked like a nightgown. Fortunately it was pretty modest – covering her from head to toe. She wondered what kind of nightwear Aden had.

That brought up the whole issue of – _**the bed**_. She glared at the damn thing. It was its fault, she decided. "Why are you so bloody small", she muttered. "This is going to be _so_ hard", she realized. She was going to bed with a very attractive, very sexy man – to whom she was married. Although truthfully, she was so tired she figured they would manage okay – for now.

Aden returned a couple of minutes later. "Your turn", he said. "And I didn't see any wild life at all!"

"What – no little gray men?" she asked with a smile.

"Unfortunately no" he replied "just a few bugs. I'm pretty sure they're harmless although not nearly so interesting."

"Ugh - I just hate getting bitten by mosquitos."

"Yeah – me too. Teal'c hates it even more though!" Aden stopped and looked surprised. "Uh – I don't know where that came from", he said, noticing she had a strange expression on her face. "He must be someone from the village."

"Probably", she agreed, "because I seem to recognize the name too." The problem was, she didn't know anything about this 'Teal'c' – whether it was a man or woman, young or old, friend or foe. It was so frustrating she wanted to scream.

"I'm warming some water to wash up", she explained. "Help yourself. I'll be right back."

He nodded and watched her leave. He knew now was a good time to change, but hated the thought of wearing the stupid nightshirt. It was too short and the last thing he wanted was for her to see his knobby knees sticking out.

He changed and gave himself a quick wash. He then jumped into bed and pulled the covers up. He couldn't help but grin – he felt like a Victorian virgin! It took him a couple of seconds to realize that he kept thinking things that made no sense and it was driving him crazy. He really needed to get his memory back.

"Oh", Beth entered the room and looked at Aden already in bed.

"I hope you don't mind", he said. "I was – a little chilly. Thanks for the water, by the way. It felt good to wash up. I left you plenty."

She quickly made her way to the pot and looked at it, wondering how she was going to do this with him staring at her. Seeming to read her mind, he spoke.

"Uh – I'm going to turn over and close my eyes", he said. "I promise not to peek. Just let me know when you're decent", he said, immediately rolling over.

She breathed a sigh of relief and quickly changed out of her clothes. She gave herself a sponge bath with the warm water and then put on the voluminous night gown. She had to laugh – it was about two times too wide and about 6 inches short. She wondered if she was wearing 'hand-me-downs'.

"Something funny", he asked, still facing the other way.

"Not really – it's just these clothes. They don't seem to fit that well. I guess I wasn't much of a fashion model."

"Yeah, I've noticed the same thing with my clothes. My pants are too short."

"So is my nightgown. I guess the clothes must have been given to us – either that or we both grew while we were sick."

He lay there quietly, thinking that even with the ugly, badly-fitting clothes she was a beautiful woman. It wasn't just her physical looks though. She was a - a good person – he was pretty sure she was both kind and compassionate. She was also sexy as hell – he grinned.

"Uh –I'm all ready."

He slowly turned over to see her standing by the bed – looking cute and terribly nervous. He smiled to himself – God she was adorable!

"Here", he said, lifting the covers on her side, "get in. It's cold out there."

She gave him a quick glance and then got into bed, staying as far to her side as possible.

"You're gonna fall out", he said calmly. "I promise I won't bite if you move over a little."

Another quick glance – and she moved over by a good half an inch.

"Oh for heaven's sake", he muttered. He reached over and gently pulled her more towards the center of the bed. "There, that way I won't have to pick you up off the floor in the middle of the night."

"But – you don't have enough room", she said.

"Sure I do – I'm fine."

She finally nodded and tried to relax, although it was difficult as she could feel the heat from his body warming her all up and down one side. She just really wished she could get even closer and really enjoy his body – for the heat – of course.

"I - I'm" he coughed. "Look Beth – I just wanted to say – if I had to be – I mean, I'm glad you're the one – ah hell. I'm glad you're the one I'm married to", he finally managed to get out. He closed his eyes in embarrassment, wondering what the hell had gotten into him.

"Me too", her soft voice floated over to him. "At least – I'm glad you're my – husband", she said. She glanced over at him and could see the startled look on his face slowly change to pleasure. This was turning out much better than she'd thought when she'd first been told she was married.

"We should try and sleep", he finally said, looking at her fully for the first time since she'd gotten into bed. "It's been a – long and interesting day."

"Okay. Sleep well."

"You too Beth" he answered, closing his eyes and trying to relax.

They both lay there for a long time, thinking about all that had happened that day. Each of them also wished they could roll over and curl up with the person beside them. Sadly – it was too early for that.

She woke up feeling warm and safe and comfy. It took her a minute to realize that she was being held closely by a warm, male body. Her eyes shot open and she realized that Aden was snuggled up to her, his arms around her and his breath warm against her cheek.

She should move away, she realized. She shouldn't let this happen – not this soon. They didn't really know one another. She looked at him again, enjoying the way his face looked, relaxed in sleep. God he was handsome!

Ah hell, she thought, why give up a good thing! It's not like she'd done it intentionally! Closing her eyes she snuggled closer and soon was sound asleep. She'd worry about everything tomorrow. For now – she'd just enjoy what she'd been given.


	4. Day Two

**RL is keeping me insanely busy! I hope to be able to update more regularly now. Thanks to all of my reviewers! I love you guys. **

He had been aware that she'd woken up in the night _and_ that they were snuggled up closely together. He'd pretended to be asleep, worried that she'd be uncomfortable waking up practically draped over him. He'd been sure that she'd move carefully away from him as soon as she realized how close they were and was more than surprised when she'd actually snuggled closer. She had quickly fallen back to sleep and he'd just lain there, enjoying the feeling of having a soft, warm female body close to his. What warmed him even more was the fact that she clearly trusted him.

They must have been happy together, he decided, otherwise there wouldn't be this inherent trust between them. For the first time since he'd woken up without any memories he felt like maybe things would be okay. Although life was obviously not easy here, at least he had someone to love and evidently, someone who loved him; or at least _had_ loved him. He prayed that they could make it work a second time.

The next thing he knew he was waking up and it was morning. He could see the sunlight peeking through the curtains. He soon realized that the person next to him – still pressed against him closely – was awake. He glanced down to see – Beth – looking at him with wide blue eyes.

"Good morning", he said softly. "Sleep well?"

"Yes", she answered. "How about you?"

"Very well, thank you." He had to smile at how formal they both sounded, especially since there wasn't even a millimeter between their two bodies. He was happy to see her smile in return.

"It's strange, isn't it?" she said. "I don't remember anything about you, but I feel like this is – I don't know – _right_. Is that wrong of me to feel that way?"

"Wrong? No, in fact I think it would be bad if you, if _we_ didn't feel that way. I mean, we're married, right? So something in our subconscious must recognize one another."

"Well, whatever the reason, it's nice. I don't feel quite so – frightened – as I did yesterday."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"You were frightened?" she asked in surprise. He looked like the type of person who wouldn't be afraid of anything.

"Uh – well – it is a bit disconcerting to not know anything, not even who you are. I was kind of worried that maybe I wasn't a nice person."

She laughed. "Oh, I could tell right away you were nice, although I also have the feeling you can be pretty scary when you need to be."

"Does that bother you", he asked, a worried frown between his eyes.

"Bother me?" she answered. "No, just the opposite, it makes me feel safe. Of course I wouldn't want you to turn it on me!"

"I don't think there's a danger of that", he laughed. "I think you're a pretty easy person to live with."

"Oh you may be surprised! I mean, I could snore, I probably leave dirty socks all over the house and I suspect I'm not a great cook!"

"Not a great cook? Uh oh – I think maybe I'll have to get a new wife!" Fortunately he grinned when saying that so she didn't hit him! "I don't know about the socks, but as for snoring, I can promise you don't – although you do this cute little 'snort' thing every once in a while."

"I do _not_ snort!" She answered, although she could feel her face go red when she realized he must have watched her sleep. Somehow that seemed so _intimate_ which was rather strange to even worry about considering they were still cuddling.

"Yup – you do so – but it is cute. I like it."

"Well then you're a very strange man Sir", she answered, grinning.

He looked at her in surprise. "Sir?" he said. "I'm not sure what things are like in Calia, Beth, but I really don't expect you to call me 'Sir'." Although the funny thing was, it did sound kind of 'normal' to him. Surely he wasn't some chauvinistic male who expected to be treated like the 'lord and master' of his home.

This time it was she who looked surprised. She hadn't even realized she had called him that. "I don't know where that came from", she answered. "I – it just slipped out."

"Yeah, I've done that a couple of times myself. I guess that will happen now and then. But please, just call me Aden. I want us to be equals here. I certainly don't plan to order you around."

"No?" She smiled again. "Thank you – Aden. See, I knew you were a nice man."

He snorted at this, which got her to giggling. She felt more relaxed and happy than she had since – heck, since yesterday, which is when her present life had started – at least for her.

"No giggling!" he said sternly, although his laughing eyes belayed his voice.

Those words somehow stopped her cold and she looked at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked, suddenly worried. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yes", she answered. "It's just that when you said that it sounded so familiar. I expect you've said that to me before."

"Really? Well, there ya go! It's obvious you have a very serious problem." He waggled his eyebrows at he. "Chronic giggling and snorting!"

"I DO NOT SNORT", she answered, swatting his arm. It was then that she seemed to realize they carried on this entire conversation and neither had moved an inch. "Uh – I guess it's time we should be getting up." She really didn't want to. She didn't want to spoil the mood or to try to face the day which she was sure was going to be confusing and uncomfortable. She would just like to stay where she was.

"Okay, although I think I'd just like to stay here", he admitted, echoing her thoughts. "Still, nature does call so I guess it's time for a little trip to the luxurious master bathroom."

Reluctantly Beth pulled her body away from that of her – husband. She instantly felt cold and a touch of the fear she'd felt yesterday came back.

"You go first", he said. Again he didn't relish the thought of getting out of bed in the ridiculous night shirt. And there was no way in hell he was going to go prancing outside with his knees and bare feet hanging out.

"Okay", she said, turning and hanging her feet over the side of the bed. It was very chilly, she suddenly realized. They'd have to stoke the fire and warm the place up, even though the day yesterday seemed warm enough. She wondered what season it was or what the climate was like on this planet. She didn't even realize how incongruous her question was.

Beth quickly grabbed the shawl that was in the wardrobe and put on her shoes. With a quick smile at Aden she made her way outside to the outhouse. Like Aden she was less than thrilled with the facilities.

The moment Beth had left, Aden jumped out of bed. "Ouch", he said as he felt the cool air. He quickly dressed in his rough, homespun clothes and waited for his wife (still an odd feeling that) to return. He rubbed his face and wondered if he had a razor anywhere. He really needed a shave.

He knew they needed some heat and some hot water for washing and for breakfast, so he made his way to the ancient looking stove and stoked it until a small fire was going. He then filled a pot with water from the pump and placed it on the stove.

"Thank you", Beth said as she walked in. "I really need a good wash."

"The water should be hot in a few minutes. Can you check the fire and make sure it keeps going? I'll be right back."

It was Beth's turn to get dressed after Aden had left. She grimaced when she put her clothes back on. They had to be the ugliest things in the world. She gave her hair a quick comb, surprised that it was so short. She'd have to ask if they'd cut it while she was sick. Hannah certainly had long hair and she suspected that short hair wasn't common for women here.

She quickly checked the stove and then rummaged around for something for breakfast. "Well, I guess it's going to be eggs again", she murmured. Just then Aden walked in, rubbing his chin.

"You haven't seen a razor anywhere, have you?", he asked. "My beard is itching and I'd like to shave."

"I haven't, no", she answered. "It must be here somewhere though."

He nodded and began to look around the small house. It didn't take long to go through everything but he was unable to find a razor. "That's strange", he said. "I wonder where it could be?"

"You'll have to ask Caleb", she answered. "Breakfast is ready. I hope you're okay with toast and an omelette?"

"Sounds delicious, although we're definitely going to have to do some shopping. I think we're going to get rather tired of eggs."

They sat down and ate in companionable silence. Aden was hungry and ate a good portion. Beth found her appetite had returned and she was able to finish her breakfast completely. After they were done they both looked at each other, wondering what came next.

"We should go out and start meeting everyone", Aden finally spoke.

Beth nodded, but simply sat and looked at the handsome face of the man opposite her. Kind and gentle eyes looked at her with a question in them. She smiled and shrugged. "Just getting to know you better", she explained.

"And what do you see by looking at me", he grinned?

"That you are probably a very sneaky man", she laughed. "But I think you're right, we should get going. I'm curious to find out more about our home." The laughter suddenly fled, leaving some anxiety showing on her face. "I just hope …"

"You hope what?" he asked gently.

"Oh, I don't know. I just hope the people here are nice. I'm worried that I won't like our home. It's funny, but the more I'm with you the more I'm sure we are married, that we belong together", she said this with some embarrassment, although she felt better when she saw him nodding in agreement. "I know I know you", she continued. "But the others – Hannah and Caleb and this", she gestured at the small house. "None of it feels at all familiar."

"I know what you mean", he answered. "I have the same strange feeling. The only other thing that felt even vaguely familiar was David – although the name doesn't seem right."

They sat for a few minutes in silence, both trying to remember something, _anything_ that would let them know they were in the right place.

"Why don't we go exploring", he finally said, standing up and holding out his hand. "We can go speak with Caleb and Hannah and start meeting the others. I also need to find out about working and how we get supplies. I'm pretty sure we can't live off your sister forever."

She took his hand and stood – and was pleased when he didn't let go right away. Aden grabbed his coat and she took the warm woolen shawl and wrapped it around herself. They were ready to face the world.

* * *

><p>David finished his breakfast and looked at his – mother. That just didn't feel right and he couldn't bring himself to call her that. What was really strange, however, was she didn't seem particularly loving or affectionate towards him. Maybe they didn't have a good relationship? All he knew was that the conversation between them was both stilted and uncomfortable.<p>

"Uh, I think I'll go for a walk", he said after breakfast. She nodded and didn't look up but continued to clear the table. It was only as he headed towards the door that she spoke.

"Just stay in the village – please", she said in a hesitant tone of voice. "There are – dangers – outside that you don't know about. I don't want you to get hurt."

Raising his eyebrows he turned and faced her. "What kind of dangers", he asked.

"Just – it doesn't matter now – just don't leave the village."

"No, that's not good enough", he returned, walking over and standing beside her. "I need to know what's going on", he continued. "Something isn't right here and if you really are my mother, you need to tell me."

For a while he was pretty sure she wasn't going to answer, but eventually she took a deep breath and faced him. "If they find out you are snooping around, they will kill you or worse", she said.

Scowling, he reached down and took her hands. "_Who_ are they? And uh – how can they do something _worse_ than killing me?"

"The Aglaeca", she whispered. As soon as the word left her mouth she looked around in fear, as if someone or something was hiding in the small room.

"The Aglaeca?" he asked, trying to think. There was something in the back of his mind, something that recognized the word, but he couldn't pull it out. The harder he tried, the more the feeling of familiarity fled. "Who or what is that?" he finally asked.

"Please – don't – don't ask me. I can't – they'll kill me", she hissed.

"But who _are _they?" he demanded. "You can't tell me that and then leave me to wonder. If they really are around and are dangerous, don't you think I should know more about them?"

She closed her eyes but after a moment opened them and looked directly at him. "Yes, you are right. You need to know." She grasped the back of one of the chairs and slowly sat down, suddenly looking very old. "They are demons", she said simply. "They came to our town many years ago and since then our lives have been - hard", she laughed. "They take everything, leaving us barely enough to survive."

"Everything? You mean they take your possessions, food, things like that?"

"Possession? We have none – or at least no more than you see here", she said, glancing at the meager things in the small house. "We work the fields, growing our own food. After the harvest each year they come and take as much as they want. We are left with enough to survive, nothing more."

"Why don't you rebel? Why don't the people here refuse to go along with these Aglaeca?"

"I told you – they are demons. They are not human and cannot die. They can however, kill us – and they have. Many have lost their lives to the Aglaeca. Many years ago, when I was still young, the people rose up and fought. I lost my parents, my husband and my child. I had nothing left."

"Nothing? What about me? You told me I was your son."

She closed her eyes again. With a small sob she opened them and continued. "Your parents were killed as well. I took you in and raised you as my own", she explained. "You _are_ my son", she said, almost as if trying to convince herself.

"They only come once a year, after the harvest?"

"No – sometimes they come when we do not expect them, although some years they have only shown up after the harvest. It is for this reason you mustn't wander around. You never know when they will appear. With your – lack of memory I am afraid for you. They are evil."

A pensive look appeared on his face but after a moment it cleared. He gave the old woman a small smile. "Don't worry, I will be careful", he said. Inside he was thinking about the woman's explanation and knew there was something missing. Still, he didn't want to push her for more. She already looked as if she were frightened for giving so much away. There was definitely something going on – more than just the issue of the Aglaeca.

He shook his head, as if that would make him remember. When it didn't he slowly walked to the door. "Don't worry", he said again. "I'll be very careful. I just want to wander around the village and meet a few people."

"Do not expect too much from them David", she spoke softly. "They will be as uncomfortable as you when you meet them. Just give them time."

It was only as he was walking towards the home of his new friends that he wondered at her words. Why were people in this town so uncomfortable? Surely if this sort of happened regularly they would be used to it. He also wondered who else had experienced the sickness. He'd like to speak with them and find out if any of them had gotten their memories back.

Just as he was about to reach Aden's house the door opened and the man himself, and Beth walked out.

"David", Beth smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning Beth, Aden. How are you both this morning?"

"Peachy", replied Aden, although he immediately looked confused. "Uh – I mean we're fine. What are you up to?"

"I just found out some interesting information from the old – from my mother – and thought I'd share it with you. Then I thought I'd start to meet some of the townspeople. I haven't really seen anyone."

"Us either. But what did you learn?" Aden asked, stepping closer to David. The three of them turned and began to walk, almost as if this was something they did all the time.

David proceeded to tell Beth and Aden all about the Aglaeca and about the old woman's reactions. "She's extremely frightened", he said. "I think she worried that she'd get in trouble for telling me, although I can't figure out why. It's not as if we wouldn't find out eventually."

"It feels like they keep trying to hide things from us", Beth looked as if she was trying to figure out what was happening. "I really don't understand it."

It was only then that they all noticed that they hadn't seen a single person out this morning. It wasn't that early. Surely _someone_ should be out and about, thought Aden. He stopped suddenly, causing David to almost slam into him.

"Hey Ja – er Aden, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry", Aden murmured, not really paying any attention. "I think we should go check out the hall and see if anyone is in there", he said, keeping his eyes focused on the biggest building at the end of the street. Without breaking stride he began to move off in that direction.

Beth and David quickly followed, but continued to look about as if to find some evidence _somewhere_ of people.

Aden stopped and held up his hand. David frowned when he realized he knew exactly what the other man meant by his hand signal. This day was getting to be stranger and stranger.

"What?" David hissed. "Do you see someone?"

Aden shook his head but pointed to the chimney of the large building. Smoke was coming out in soft white swirls, proving that someone was in the building.

"I'm going to go take a peek", Aden said. "David, you and Beth stay and watch. I'll be right back."

"Hey, why should we stay stuck here?" David demanded. "Why can't Beth and I check out what's going on and you stay back and watch our six."

"Our _what_?" Both Aden and Beth turned to look at him with a puzzled expression. "What did you say?" Aden asked.

"I said you can stay back and guard us", David explained.

"No you didn't", Aden said. "You said something about watching our 'six'. What the hell is that?"

"Uh – I have no idea?" David said, looking equally as surprised.

"Well whatever, _you_ can stay here. I'm in charge here so just do as I say, okay?"

"Who says you're in charge?" David said belligerently. "You're not in charge of me."

"Yes I am", Aden answered angrily. "That's the way it is, you know that. Just because you don't like taking my orders doesn't mean that you can ignore them!"

"Hey guys", Beth's soft voice interrupted the men. "What are we doing?" she asked. "We need to stick together, not fight each other."

There was silence as the two men glared at one another. Before long, however, David began to look more puzzled than angry. "Uh that was - "

"Weird?" Aden asked, equally as puzzled. "Uh – I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me there. I just felt like I should be the one in charge – but I didn't mean to be like that." He really didn't know what had come over him. It was no wonder David had grown angry. It kind of disturbed him, making him wonder if he was some kind of bully or something.

"That's okay", David replied. "I think until we discover who we are - in this place – we'll have moments like that. Let's forget it and find out what's going on here."

"Yeah, good idea. I –" he paused, not knowing quite how to continue. "Look, I don't know why, but I really feel like I need to be the one to go in first and check things out. Once I know it's safe you can come in and ask some questions. I think you're better at finding out information than I am but I really feel like I need to make sure everything is safe."

David wasn't quite sure he liked what Aden was saying, but he finally nodded and agreed. If it was that important to the man, he'd go along with it. He glanced at Beth to see her biting her lip. He wasn't quite sure where she stood on everything but it was obvious she was going to back her husband.

"Okay, fine. Just remember that as soon as you figure it's safe call us in. I want to have a chance to talk to everyone and find out what's really going on."

"Look, I do too", Aden answered. "They need to answer some questions, but for now let's be careful. We don't want to stir things up if we don't have too."

"I agree", Beth suddenly joined the conversation. "I think we'd better play it pretty cool for now. Let's find out what we can but not let on that we're suspicious."

They all agreed and David and Beth waited while Aden made his way to the building. With a final look at his wife and – friend? – he walked up to the door. Opening it slowly he looked inside the main room to try and figure out what the hell was going on in Calia.


	5. Something Very Wrong

_**Thank you so much to all of you who take the time to review! You're words and encouragement help inspire me to write - so thank you again!**_

"I tell you, it's a bad idea. It didn't work the first time. What makes you think it will work now?" The man speaking was angry and clearly frightened. He spoke to the group of men who sat behind a table at the front of the hall. The rest of the room was filled with people – men, women and young babies. There was no sign of older children or teens.

"Because this time we were more careful", Caleb answered him. "By pairing them - Aden!" Caleb suddenly noticed the man standing at the back of the hall. "What are you doing here?"

Everyone in the room turned and stared at him. It gave him the shivers, as if something cold and evil had passed in front of him. He really wondered what he'd interrupted. "Uh – no one was around so I came to see what was going on. I noticed the smoke." He spoke to Caleb, although he continued to keep his eyes on the rest of the room.

As far as he could tell, no one looked like they were going to hurt him or cause problems. They were, however, very frightened looking. What the hell was going on?

"Oh", Caleb laughed, although it sounded forced to Aden's ears. "We were just having a town meeting – discussing the harvest. We thought you and Bethany and David needed more time to rest – but you are welcome here."

"Oh. Okay. Uh what exactly were you discussing?"

There was an uncomfortable silence until one of the others at the head table – an older man with gray hair – answered. "We were discussing a new farming technique", he said. "We tried it once before and it wasn't successful but many of us think we should continue with it. It should help increase our crop yield."

Crop yield my ass, thought Aden. He could practically _feel_ the relief in the room. They had been talking about something else completely different – something they didn't want him to know. They were all relieved that the gray haired man had come up with something plausible. Unfortunately, they didn't know him, Aden said to himself. He wasn't so gullible – or at least he was pretty sure he wasn't.

"I see." He looked around again, not quite sure how to continue. He didn't have the first clue about farming – at least as far as he knew. Now if it was _fishing!_ He frowned – what did he know about fishing? "Well, go ahead", he finally said. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just sit here quietly and listen. I'm curious about the new technique too." Eat _that_ all of you, he smirked to himself. He watched as the panic returned to the faces of many in the room.

"That's all right", Caleb replied. "We'd really finished the conversation. I think that's everything?" He turned to the men to his right and left. "Does anyone have anything else?"

After everyone shook their heads Caleb quickly adjourned the meeting and made his way towards Aden, a frown on his face.

"You should be at home resting", Caleb said as he got closer.

"Why? I feel just fine and there's nothing to do at home." Aden replied.

"What about that sweet young wife of yours?" his 'brother-in-law' said. "Surely she's winsome enough to keep you at home and in bed", he said sarcastically.

Aden stared at the man, feeling for the first time that Caleb was not just the kind and gentle man he'd assumed him to be. "Well", Aden answered, "since I basically met her yesterday – at least as far as I know - I figured it's a little soon to be 'bedding' her", he replied, equally as sarcastically. "I thought instead it would be nice to get out and speak to some people but it looks like no one is interested." He looked around as everyone scurried out of the building. This _had_ to be wrong. Surely if these people were his friends they would have approached him.

"I told you Aden, people feel uncomfortable. They don't know how to react to you."

Aden went to argue, but remembered the conversation with Beth and David. He decided to be careful – no sense letting Caleb know he was suspicious, even though he was becoming more so with each passing moment.

"I'm sorry Caleb", he sighed. "It's just a little disconcerting. Not knowing who I am, or who my friends are, is difficult. I just want things to go back to normal."

"And they will my friend", Caleb slapped him on the back, looking relieved. He'd obviously bought Aden's act. "Just give them some time. Life is hard here in Calia and people are cautious. Once everyone's gotten used to the situation you'll feel right at home."

Aden and Caleb began to walk towards the door. "Caleb, I wanted to ask you about supplies – how I get them. I assume I must work – I'll need to start providing for myself and Beth."

"Yes, yes", the other man laughed. "That is just like you. You can't just relax and take some time. You don't need to worry about supplies for now. I can provide you with anything you need. When you are well enough you can come out to the fields with us."

"I'm fine now Caleb."

"I know you think so Aden, but this sickness – people can relapse. It's better if you take it easy now."

"Okay, if you say so." He paused and looked at the other man. "Uh, by the way – how does it work here? Do we have our own land or do we share and split the proceeds?"

"The land is held in common", Caleb answered. "Each person is given a share dependent on how many are in his household."

"What about widows and children?" Aden wanted to know. This was evidently a very male dominated society, but even in the best towns there were widows, and most likely orphans.

"They are taken care of by the town", Caleb answered shortly. He appeared uncomfortable again and began to walk faster.

Aden noticed Beth and David standing over to the side, watching as everyone left. "Well, I'd better go see my wife", he said to Caleb. "But first, how do I get more supplies?"

"Come and see me in half an hour and I will take you to the supply where you can get some things. Later today I will take you around to speak with people. You will see, everyone will be more comfortable soon."

"Okay Caleb – I hope so." He said goodbye to the man and headed over to Beth and David. He gave the sign to be quiet and neither of them spoke as he drew near.

"We're to go get supplies in 30 minutes", he said. "In the meantime, let's walk."

The three of them meandered through the village, trying to look casual and as if they were enjoying the morning. They waved and said hello to the few people they saw. Most responded tentatively and some, not at all.

"They look frightened", David said at one point.

"I think they are", Aden answered.

Beth looked at him sharply. "Why in heavens name would they be frightened?"

"I don't know. That's what we have to find out." He proceeded to tell them what he'd overheard in the hall and his impressions of the whole event. "They were talking about something they didn't want me to hear", he told them. "I don't know what it was, but they all practically fainted when they realized I was there."

"But what did they mean 'it didn't work the first time'", David asked.

"I don't _know_ David", Aden answered. "If I knew that then we wouldn't be trying to figure it out."

"I know Aden – I'm just thinking out loud."

Aden just grunted and kept walking. It felt like there was something just beyond his reach – something he should know. It was driving him crazy that he couldn't figure out what it was.

"If it's something they don't want us to know", Beth said, a faraway look in her eyes, "then it probably has something to do with us."

"Maybe", Aden said, looking at her in surprise. He was quite taken with the way she was concentrating on the problem. Somehow he was sure it wasn't an unusual reaction from his – wife.

"What don't they want us to know?" she asked, puzzled.

"Or remember", David said.

This caused Aden to stop and to stare at his companions, a thought flashing in his mind. No, he decided, that was crazy. There was no way they had done this to them. He and his wife and friend had been _sick_ for God's sake. "You don't think - ?"

"That the sickness was fake?" Beth answered. "It's possible. Their reactions don't seem right. I mean, they might feel uncomfortable but surely everyone would make an attempt to speak with us?"

"Yes and I don't think my 'mother' really _is_ my mother – adopted or otherwise. She's too cold and distant with me."

"So what does this mean?" Aden asked, suddenly extremely worried. "What – or why – don't they want us to remember – and was it really an illness?"

His two companions stood quietly, thinking but not coming up with any answers.

"And how?" Aden continued. "If this is something they did, _how_ did they do it? You don't just wipe someone's memories away."

"What about Linea?" David asked, a look of concentration in his eyes.

"Who?" Both Aden and Beth said at the same time.

David looked at them incomprehensibly. "Huh? What?" he said, looking back and forth between Aden and Beth.

"You said 'Linea" Aden replied. "We're wondering what that is."

"LInea? I have no idea. It just – came out."

"Don't worry David", Beth replied. "I've done that too."

"It must have something to do with the Anglicans", Aden said, thinking furiously.

"The _Anglicans?"_ David said. "Uh I think you mean the Aglaeca."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway" he glared at David, "my point was – before I was interrupted – that whoever these beings are must have something to do with what's going on."

"Matilda said they were demons and she was terrified. Maybe we should ask Caleb", David added. "We can just say we overheard the word and wonder what it means."

"Hmmm – I don't know. I think we should hold off for now. Let's just keep our ears to the ground and see what we hear. If we lull them into thinking we don't suspect anything they may get careless."

"So what now?" Beth asked.

"Now? We go get some supplies and then just 'rest and relax'. That's what Caleb says we should do." Aden suddenly grinned. "I say that means taking walks and visiting the neighbors."

The three of them turned and headed the short distance to Caleb and Hannah's house. Beth hoped that Hannah was around. "Since she's my 'sister' she should be able to give me some more information.

Just as they arrived at Caleb's they saw the man himself leaving a house a few doors down and hurrying towards them, a frown on his face. When he glanced up and saw the three 'amnesiacs' standing by his door his expression cleared and he waved.

"Hello Aden. Bethany!" he bent forward and kissed her on the cheek. "David", he said, with little enthusiasm. "Come, I will take you to the storage and you can pick what you need."

"Is Hannah home", Beth asked. "I'd like to talk with her."

"Yes, she is inside." Caleb frowned again but opened the door. "Hannah, Bethany is here to see you." He turned to Beth. "Go on inside. I will take the men to pick up supplies."

"Don't forget blue Jello Aden", Beth said casually as she walked in the door. She paused briefly, a strange look on her face, and then continued.

Aden's face crinkled in confusion. Jello? What the hell was that? Well, whatever it was, _blue_ sounded particularly bad. It should be _red_ – everyone knew that.

"_Jello?"_ mouthed David behind Caleb's back. Aden just shrugged and raised a brow.

"_Don't know"_, he mouthed back.

"Here we are", Caleb said heartily, unlocking a heavy wooden door. At first glance the building looked like any of the houses in the village, but close up Aden and David could see that the windows were barred and curtained on the inside so you couldn't see in. Then, of course, there was the door. Clearly someone thought the people of the village couldn't be trusted.

When the door opened the men could see the shelves of supplies – anything from tools to dried meat. There were bags on the floor probably filled with flour, sugar and other dried goods. In one corner were more bags of what looked like dried berries – although there weren't many of those. Aden was pretty sure the food here was plain – and not very plentiful.

"Can you get fresh fruit and vegetables? And what about the eggs you gave us?" Aden asked. He really didn't want to survive on nothing but dried food.

"A few of us have chickens", Caleb answered. "We are happy to provide you with eggs. As for fruits - there are berries. In the fall we have some apples but nothing else. Again, we have a small garden and can give you some vegetables."

"Didn't we have a garden?", Aden asked. "I would think everyone would have one."

Caleb looked at him blankly and then seemed to recover. "Yes – you did. At least, you shared ours and Bethany helped. Of course, you've been sick for a long time so were not able to assist this year."

"I see", Aden responded calmly.

"What about my mother and me?" David wanted to know. "Do we have a garden?"

"Uh again you usually plant one but were sick this year."

"Okay", David answered, seeming to accept the situation. For the next few moments he and Aden collected some supplies, carefully asking Caleb how much it was appropriate to take.

"By the way Caleb", Aden asked as he scooped out some flour into a back the other man had given him. "Do you happen to know where my razor is? I can't find it anywhere and I really need to shave."

"Uh – oh – yes, I have it at my house. I took it home to sharpen since it was so dull. I'll get it back to you."

"Thank you." The men finished and followed Caleb outside. He stopped and carefully relocked the door.

"How do people get supplies?" David asked. "Is it a barter system?"

"No, each family is given their quota each month", Caleb answered. "The Town council is in charge."

They began to walk back down the street towards Caleb's. On the way a number of people came out of their homes and greeted the three men cheerfully. A number of the men called to David and Aden, 'welcoming' them back. A few also joked with them and invited them to play Rabala. Caleb explained it was a favorite dice game the men here played.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't have much of a chance", Aden smiled. "since I can't remember how to play it."

"Don't worry, it's simple. You will have to come to the hall tomorrow night. It is the 'men's night'. We drink and play Rabala and tell stories. It is great fun and everyone will be glad to have you back."

Aden glanced surreptitiously at David who was looking as skeptical as he was feeling. It seemed rather - opportune that everyone seemed to have gotten over their discomfort and were now treating the two of them like long-lost friends. It was just a little too contrived for his liking. Things smelled more rotten by the minute.

* * *

><p>"So, how are you doing today Bethany", Hannah asked, biting off a piece of thread. She was seated in the rocking chair, mending some clothes.<p>

"I'm fine", Beth replied. "It's all still strange, but at least I have Aden."

Hannah lifted her eyes quickly and looked at her sister, the surprise evident on her face. "You have settled in with him already?"

"Of course", Beth frowned. "Didn't you think I would?"

"Yes – no – I mean, I worried that it would take you awhile to feel comfortable around him, but I'm glad if you have."

"Oh yes", she said serenely. "We may not remember anything, but we seem to know each other – if that makes any sense?" she laughed.

"Yes of course", the other woman continued her mending, not looking up. "You were very much in love so it's not surprising."

"Hannah", Beth asked gently.

"Yes, what is it?" The other woman began to appear nervous, although she kept the needle moving quickly through the cloth in her lap.

"Where are the children?" she asked. "I saw a few babies, but no older children or teens. Are they in school?"

There was a sudden and profound silence in the room. Hannah stopped moving, the needle poised to enter the rough cloth. Beth was sure she heard a choking sound coming from the woman, but when she looked there was no change in the older woman's face.

"Don't ask that", Hannah finally said, almost angry. "Don't ask questions – just concentrate on getting to know that husband of yours again."

"But Hannah -"

"NO!" the woman put down her mending and stood up. "There are no children here – at least not beyond babes in arms. Just leave it alone Bethany", she now said more gently. "It's best to live your life and not ask questions", she repeated.

"But how can I do that? I don't know anything. I need to ask questions to find out who I am and what my life here was like."

"Your life was simple. You already know what it was. As soon as you are well enough you can help me with the garden and in keeping your house clean and your clothes mended. Aden will return to work in the fields. There is nothing else to know about life in Calia!"

Just then the door opened and Caleb walked in the house. He took one look at his wife and knew something was wrong. "What is it?" he asked, worried.

"She wanted to know about the children", his wife answered. "I told her not to ask questions."

Caleb bit his lip but finally nodded. "Hannah is correct Bethany. You must simply do your work and stay out of trouble. You are lucky, you have Aden. Just leave it at that."

Beth looked at Caleb and Hannah and finally just nodded. She knew there was no point in pushing the matter, although she was determined to find out what was going on. There were bits and pieces, but so far they did not fit together. She didn't know what she had been like before, but now she knew she could not rest until she found the answers. She suspected that Aden and David were much the same.

"Where are Aden and David", she asked, deciding to change the subject.

"They have gone to take their supplies back to their homes. You are welcome to stay for a while. Aden said he would return for you."

She nodded and began to chat to Hannah about a recipe for baking bread. Hopefully that was not a taboo subject!

* * *

><p>Aden put the supplies away in the small kitchen of their house. He smiled when he thought about waking up next to Beth and suddenly couldn't wait to see her. He left the house and moved quickly towards Caleb's.<p>

He hadn't gone more than a few feet when someone grabbed his arm from behind and swung him around.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" he tried to pull his arm away but the man – the very large, ugly man – was holding on tight.

"What do you want?" Aden asked, when it appeared the man wasn't going to let go.

"I want the woman!" he growled. "She should have been mine. I found her", he said. "They shouldn't have given her to you!"

"What?" Aden's face squinted in confusion. "You _found_ her? What do you mean? We live in this village."

The man dropped his arm suddenly and stepped back, an expression of both anger and fear on his face. "You don't know nothin'", he said. "She's rightfully mine and I'm going to have her. You're weak and useless – they shouldn't have let you live!" He turned abruptly and was starting to walk away.

Okay – there was no _way_ Aden was going to leave it like that. He needed to find out what the hell was going on.

"Hey you!" he reached out and this time it was he who grabbed the other man's arm. "What are you talking about?" The words had barely left his mouth when he found himself flat on the ground, blood in his mouth and stars in his eyes.

Okay Jack me boy – that wasn't the smartest thing you've ever done. (He was so stunned he didn't even realize what he'd called himself). Next time – remember not to tangle with someone almost twice your size.

By the time he managed to stand – swaying precariously – the huge man had disappeared. Still, he figured he could find out easily enough who the guy was. There couldn't be many men that tall – at least 6'8" or more – that ugly, and with a scar running from under his nose, through his lips, onto his chin. He'd just have to ask Caleb.

Another thought finally made it into his sluggish brain. He'd said the woman was his! Did he mean S – Beth? Oh God – he'd better go check to see if she was alright. It was his job to protect her.

He started walking to Caleb's although in actual fact, it was more of a 'weave' than a walk. He fell down a couple of times and almost passed out. He hoped there wasn't any kind of permanent damage, although he suspected a slight concussion. That guy had packed a punch!

He reached Caleb's house, and leaned against the door for support. After a moment he took a deep breath and knocked. Right now he wanted nothing so much as his wife, a bed, and a handful of aspirin. Tomorrow he'd worry about what was wrong – very, very wrong – in Calia.


	6. Need to Know

_**Hi all! Hope you are enjoying! **_

__I just put an offer in on a house but don't know if the woman is going to sell or not so please everyone, send private positive vibes!

He reached down and opened the door and stumbled inside, not even bothering to knock.

"Aden!" Beth cried when she saw her husband. She rushed to his side and took his arm and helped him sit on one of the chairs. "What happened?" She squatted down and gently touched his cheek.

Hannah had immediately gone and gotten a bowl of water and a cloth, which she handed to Beth. "Here, hold this on his face. It will help bring down the swelling.

Beth held the cool cloth against the bruised area. Aden closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the relief.

"What happened?" Caleb repeated, looking angry. Beth was focused on Aden so neither of them saw the look that passed between the man and Hannah.

"Don't know" Aden murmured, finding it difficult to speak. "Was just coming here when some big ugly guy stopped me. Told me Beth was 'his'. When I tried to ask him what he meant he slugged me."

"What?" Beth cried. "He said I was 'his'?"

"Yeah. Don't know what he meant by that." Aden tried sitting up straight and took the cloth from Beth. "T'sokay", he said. "I can do this." He opened his eyes and tried to focus on Caleb. "Do you know what this is about?" he asked. "The guy who hit me was big – really big – and he had a scar across his mouth."

Neither Caleb nor Hannah said anything for a moment, but it was clear they knew they'd have to explain something. They could no longer expect Beth or Aden to ignore this. "Uh – that's Ely", he finally answered. "He's a – bit of a problem."

"A bit?" Aden asked angrily. "This", he pointed to his cheek, "is more than a _bit_. The guy was furious about something and I want to know why."

"He" Hannah paused, "he's always liked Beth. He tried courting her but she wasn't interested and instead married you. Ely was angry and jealous. I think he must think this is an opportunity to claim that somehow Beth was promised to him. Of course it's not true", she finished. She didn't look at Caleb once during her explanation, but Aden had the distinct impression she wanted to. He was also positive she was making up the story. There was something strange about the situation but he knew he wasn't going to get any truthful answers.

"Do you think he'll hurt Beth", he asked. This was the most important issue right now.

"I – don't think so", Caleb answered hesitatingly.

"You don't _think_ so? I'm afraid that's not good enough." Aden said.

"What kind of justice do you have here?" Beth interrupted. She really didn't want Aden trying to take things into his own hands. "He should be made to stop before he does more damage." She continued to watch her husband, to make sure he was going to be okay. His cheek was swollen and red and his eyes were beginning to go black. By tomorrow he'd look terrible.

"The council takes care of any problems, but I don't think you need to worry. I'll have a conversation with him and tell him to stop this."

"And you think he'll _listen_?" Aden asked incredulously. "He looked crazy. I somehow don't think a 'talking to' is going to make much difference."

"Just leave it to me", Caleb answered sharply. "You don't know how things work around here so you'd best just keep quiet and let me handle it."

"You'd _better_ handle it! If anything happens to Beth I'll make sure someone pays!"

"And the same goes for Aden" Beth replied, standing up. "If anyone hurts my husband they'll have me to deal with. You tell this Ely that he'd better stay away from me. I want nothing to do with him."

Caleb and Hannah looked at the two of them and both nodded slowly. "We will ensure he does not harm either of you."

"Let's go Aden", Beth said, helping him to his feet. "You need to get home and lie down."

"Some aspirin would be nice."

"Aspirin?" His wife looked puzzled. "Do you have such a thing Hannah?"

"I do not know what that is", the woman replied, looking uncomfortable.

"Aden – what is that?" Beth asked.

"Huh? Oh, something for my headache."

"I have willow bark tea. That should help. Just wait and I'll get it." Hannah headed over to the kitchen and tied some leaves in a little cloth.

By the time they made it back to their cabin, Aden was feeling sick. He quickly got into bed and closed his eyes. Beth came to him a short while later.

"Here, drink this", she helped him sit up and handed him a mug of hot liquid.

He took a sip and grimaced. "Bitter", he complained.

"Don't be a baby Sir", she sighed. "Just drink it down. It should help you feel better."

"All right, all right!" he slowly sipped the tea, grimacing as he did so. When it was finished he lay back down and closed his eyes. "You're a cruel one Major", he said, drifting slowly off to sleep.

Beth sat and watched him until he was breathing deeply and steadily. As she watched him she felt like there was something just waiting to jump out at her which would explain everything. The 'Major' had struck a chord with her, but for some reason she was feeling slightly depressed. It may have been because Aden was hurt, but she didn't think so. Suddenly their life together seemed threatened. It could have been Ely – but the feeling had only come on in the last couple of minutes. She was pretty sure that 'Major' – whatever that was – was what caused it. She somehow knew it could destroy her growing happiness.

Aden slept the rest of the day and it was almost dinner time when a knock on the door disturbed Beth's thoughts. She carefully opened it, afraid that Ely might decide to pay them a visit.

"David!" she opened the door wide and invited their new friend inside. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just heard what happened to Aden and wanted to come by and see how he is."

"He's still sleeping but I think he'll be okay. He looks awful though."

David glanced at the sleeping man and cringed. He did look awful. "He looks like a raccoon."

"I – guess", she frowned, thinking she should know what that was. The holes in her memory – and the strange words and thoughts that would pop up – were very disconcerting. "What else did you hear?"

"Not too much although Matilda – my 'mother' – told me that there was quite a row on the council. She doesn't know what it was about, but it sounds like there are two opposing camps. I do know they hauled Ely in to see them. He came out looking furious but I don't know what that means."

"Did Matilda say anything about him?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! She said he's a dangerous one. She wanted me to warn you and Aden. She's pretty sure he's not going to give up. For some reason he took a liking to you." He suddenly stopped, realizing that that didn't sound right. "I mean – I can understand _why_ he likes you" he got flustered but she laughed and told him to continue. "But he knows you're happily married. He must know there's no hope."

"I don't know", she said quietly. "But stalkers don't think logically."

"No, you're right. Just watch yourself. I don't think you should go out by yourself and keep your door locked."

Beth looked at the wooden door and noticed that there was a bar that could be dropped. She stood up and did it immediately - no point taking any chances.

"Hey David", Aden said softly from his bed. "What's up?" He struggled to sit up, looking bleary eyed.

"Hiya Aden", David approached the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. A little sore but nothing permanent."

"Good. I saw Ely and I figure you're lucky to just get off with black eyes and a swollen cheek!"

"Black eyes?" Aden looked around for a mirror. "You're kidding, right?"

"Uh, no he's not Aden. It's pretty spectacular, actually."

"Great!" he said, disgusted. "So, what else can you tell me? You said you saw Ely?"

So David proceeded to repeat what he'd told Beth. After that they told him what Caleb and Hannah had said.

"Do you think they were telling the truth?" David wondered.

"Well, it's obviously true that Ely is interested in Beth. Whether it was just some kind of infatuation or there was something more, I don't know."

Beth looked angry. "What are you saying? Do you think I had something to do with this? That maybe I led him on or something?"

Aden looked at his wife in surprise. "Of course not. That's not what I meant at all. I was just wondering what they're hiding from us. I think something happened before – something to do with the three of us. Somehow Ely is tied up in that."

Beth relaxed and looked apologetically at her husband. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"Oh, maybe it's the fact you don't remember anything about your past life, that you found yourself married to a virtual stranger and you're being stalked by a giant bully – no excuse at all Beth!"

She smiled at that and acknowledged that she was feeling a little off kilter. "So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"We try and find out more information", Aden replied. "David, you're the one with the best chance to discover something. Why don't you wander around tomorrow, try and speak to a few people, and see what you can find out. Just be careful and don't make them suspicious!"

David shared the evening meal with them and then made his way back 'home'. "I'll let you know tomorrow what I find out." He turned and grinned at Aden. "You take care and don't go getting into any more fights!"

After he'd gone Aden realized he was tired again and was ready for bed. It was crazy, but he was feeling nervous knowing that it was time for another night with his 'wife'. He glanced at Beth and could tell she was feeling the same way. It was ridiculous really, he thought. They'd been fine with it this morning and they'd gotten along all day.

"Uh – I think I'll go to the outhouse and then get ready for bed", Beth said finally, not looking at Aden.

"Okay. I'll go when you're done."

He sat waiting for her to get back, lost in thought. He wished they could figure out what was going on so he and Beth could get on with their lives. He really wanted to just get to know her better and create a life with her. Right now, however, there were too many unsolved questions to relax completely.

It was only after a few minutes that he discovered that Beth had been gone an awfully long time. He suddenly realized that he should have accompanied her and waited. Damn! He stood up and promptly sat back down, still dizzy. After a few seconds he tried it again and headed towards the back. At the last minute he grabbed a long piece of wood from the pile by the stove.

He made his way quickly to where the small outhouse was located. "Beth", he called softly. There was no answer. "Beth", he called again, a bit more loudly. He also knocked on the wooden door.

Crap! He turned and looked around but everything was quiet. He headed back to the front of the houses, sure that it must be Ely. He cursed himself for his lack of caution. It must have been the headache, he decided.

He couldn't see anyone moving around the village. The sun had just dipped below the horizon and things were almost dark. He had to find her, and soon.

The best thing was to see Caleb and ask where Ely lived. As he strode quickly to his brother-in-law's house he thought he heard a noise. He stopped and listened. There it was again – he was sure it was a woman's voice speaking loudly. It happened a third time but was cut off suddenly. This time, however, he'd identified the direction from which it was coming.

He turned and moved quickly towards the trees behind the village. He wished he had a flashlight to see the way but he'd have to make do with the rising moon.

The adrenaline was making his heart beat and he was out of breath, but it also took care of his headache and dizziness. He completely forgot that he wasn't at his best and determined to find Sa –he frowned – no, he meant Beth. He was going to find her and kick Ely from here to Netu!

He heard a twig snap just ahead and was pretty sure that he was getting close. He just prayed that he wouldn't discover he'd been following some forest animal.

The sudden 'ooph' he heard was definitely human, however, and he hurried forward, keeping the wood firmly clutched in his hand. Without warning he entered into a small clearing, only to see Beth fighting with Ely. She was dwarfed by the huge man, but Aden was proud to see she was holding her own, if only for now.

He knew however, that it couldn't last. She was no match for the man, no matter how good a fighter she was. He had a brief moment of wondering how in the world she'd learned to fight like that, but then his attention returned to the issue at hand.

He couldn't get a clear 'shot' at Ely and didn't want to hurt Beth. Still, he could tell she was tiring, trying to stay away from his longer reach and he knew he had to do something now. Finally, seeing an opening, he advanced on the man from behind and walloped him over the head with the log.

Now, on any normal man, the direct hit would have caused the victim to fall instantly unconscious. On Ely, however, it only caused a momentary pause and then he turned around and roared.

Yes, Aden was being literal – the man actually 'roared', just like some wild beast. He also rushed at Aden, clearly intent on doing maximum damage.

Aden used the log to try and fend off the ugly brute. He got in a few lucky swings which he knew Ely would feel in the morning. Still, they didn't seem to stop the man who kept coming.

He began to back away slowly, knowing that in a hand to hand fight he would surely be the loser. He'd already felt the man's strength and knew he was far from his best anyway. He kept the log he was holding in front of him, knowing it was his only hope.

"Why are you doing this?" He figured he might as well try and reason with the man. At the best it could stop things, at worst it wouldn't change anything.

"She's mine", Ely growled. "They gave her to me."

"_Gave her?_ Uh, I don't think so. She's my wife!"

"She was mine. I found her and they told me I could have her. I would have treated her like a queen." Ely circled around him, watching for any opening to attack.

"But she's my wife!" Aden said again. "She's not interested in you. I'm sure there are lots of pretty young women here who would be more than pleased to have your attention." He moved carefully, his eyes on Ely at all times.

"She's mine", the big man growled again. "It was only because you and the scholar figured it out", he said. "Otherwise things would have been fine. We should have killed you when we had the chance. I knew all along you'd be trouble."

"Okay – I don't know who this 'scholar' is and I really don't know what it is we were supposed to have figured out. You're acting kind of crazy here. Why don't we just sit down and talk this over and I'm sure everything will be fine."

"It will only be 'fine' when the woman is mine and you are dead", Ely answered. At that moment he rushed Aden, trying to catch him off guard. Fortunately, Aden was ready for him and so was able to fight back.

Aden was right – hand to hand was definitely not a smart thing to do with Ely. Unfortunately, he didn't have a choice and soon he was fighting for his life.

After a few moments, Ely got his arms around him and began to squeeze. No matter how hard he tried, Aden couldn't get the arms from letting up their pressure and after a few more seconds he began to see spots and to begin to pass out from lack of oxygen. He pretty much figured this was it, and sent a silent apology to his wife.

It took him a few seconds to realize that the arms had released him and he was lying on the ground, face up to the sky. He had no idea what had happened but was just grateful to be alive. Of course, it would have been nice if he could get some oxygen back into his lungs.

Beth was shaking him and telling him to breathe. He would have liked to oblige but his lungs refused to cooperate. The next thing he knew, she was kissing him – which was nice, but seemed rather odd considering the situation. It took him a few seconds to realize that she wasn't, in fact, kissing him but was rather helping him breathe.

God, the relief when he finally was able to take a breath. Of course that started the coughing and wheezing. It also made him realize that some of his ribs were either broken or cracked. Wouldn't you know it, he thought. Aliens did it to him again!

"Aden! Aden are you alright?" The voice of his wife finally got through to him.

"Uh – aargh", he couldn't get any words out. He did want to ask what had happened to Ely, but as yet he couldn't make any coherent noises.

"Are you okay Aden?" Beth asked, sounding frightened. He attempted to smile and gave her a nod, which caused a slight relaxing of her face.

"Just – can't – talk", he gasped. She smiled and helped him to sit up – which hurt like hell. He didn't want to know how many bruises he'd just collected. "Ab – el?" he asked.

She pointed to a heap that was lying on the ground. He wondered idly if the man was dead and couldn't really get the energy up to worry about it.

"He's unconscious", she said. "I hit him again and this time it seemed to work. At least I think he's unconscious. He may be dead."

He wasn't sure whether or not he should be concerned she said that with such calmness, but then when he looked at her and saw the love and tenderness in her eyes he knew that her words were as a result of harm being done to her family.

"Secure?" he asked. She nodded and, with one last look at him, got up and went over to Ely. He was glad to see she exercised extreme caution and soon had him trussed up. She'd torn strips off his shirt to tie him with. Talk about heaping on more coals to use a guys own shirt to tie him up!

"Okay, he's safe", she said calmly, returning to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just winded. I'm – sorry", he said suddenly, having trouble looking at her.

"What for?" she asked in surprise. "You saved my life."

"No – leaving you – alone. Should have – gone – with you."

"To the outhouse?" she laughed. "Aden, you can't watch me every second of every day. You took care of me, so that's what's important."

"Me? You – got him." He pointed over to Ely's body.

"I could never have done that without you", she said softly. "I was at the end when you arrived and couldn't have held out for more than a few more seconds. No – you saved me!" She reached forward and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth.

Damn! If only he were feeling better so he could have truly enjoyed that!

He finally managed to get to his feet, although he clutched his side, which hurt like a toothache. "Let's see if we can - talk to him." He made his way over to Ely, followed closely by 'killer Beth'. He grinned to himself - there was something extremely sexy about a warrior woman.

"Hey" he kicked Ely softly in the side. After a few seconds the man's eyes opened and he found himself looking up at Aden and Beth – the woman he loved. "Now you can tell us what's going on", Aden said. "I want to know what the heck is happening."

Ely glared at him and refused to speak. "Okay fine", Aden said. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way!" He looked around the clearing. "Beth, can you find some tiny pieces of wood?"

"Sure – what for?"

"Oh, it's a technique I learned – many years ago- for extracting information. You take slivers of wood and jamb them underneath the fingernails. It hurts like hell but does no lasting damage – unless you die of infection."

Beth looked at him, shocked by what he was planning. There was no way she'd have any part in this and slowly backed away. Ely was watching her and smirked. What he did not see was Aden give her a quick wink.

She suddenly relaxed, realizing what Aden was doing. "Okay, I'll look right away. I've also heard you can put them between the toes and light them on fire."

"Yeah, that's good too." Beth spent the next few moments searching for wood chips while Aden waxed lyrical about different torture methods. She really didn't know what they were going to do if Ely caught on.

It wasn't long however, before Ely agreed to talk. Aden was pretty sure it was mostly because he didn't care. He didn't seem to worry about the 'torture'. Aden lowered his hands and sat and looked at the big man. "Okay, tell us what's going on."

Ely opened his mouth and started to speak. "I was out hunting when I saw what I thought was an animal", he said. "After a few minutes I realized it wasn't an animal – it was human." When that didn't get much of a reaction he continued. "It was her", he said, pointing at Beth, "and she was almost dead."

"What else?" Aden said, knowing they were finally getting some answers.

"A couple of minutes later I found you and the scholar. I picked up the woman and took her back to the village and told the council about you two. It was determined that I could keep her."

"How nice of them", Aden answered sarcastically. "What about David and me?"

"They decided that the best thing was for -"

Aden didn't know what had happened. One minute he was speaking with Ely, the next minute the man's eyes grew huge and he toppled over. When he went to check he could feel nothing – to pulse, no breathing – but he did see a dart protruding from the man's neck.

"Aden?" Beth asked. "How is he?"

"He's dead", he answered grimly. They wanted to keep him from saying anything, Aden knew, so they had been willing to kill him. As much as he hadn't liked the man, he certainly didn't deserve to die." He looked over bleakly at his wife.

"Let's get home", he said. "Maybe things will look better in the morning."

As they limped back to their house Aden wondered where this all was going to end. Suddenly, he was feeling frightened. He could lose everything, he thought. That had happened once in his life – he did not want it to happen again.


	7. Doubt

It wasn't until they got back to their house that Aden realized they'd just walked off and left a dead man in the forest without a thought. He hadn't even tried to find out who had killed the man! He could only assume that his worry about Beth, and his injuries, had made him ignore everything but the desire to get home to safety. As he thought about what had happened, he was pretty sure it must have been someone from the village who had killed Ely. Unless, of course, it was one of the Aglaeca's – or whatever they were called.

"I think we should get David", he suddenly said. "We need some answers and he's pretty smart. He must be the 'scholar' that Ely was talking about."

"I think so too, but do you think it's safe?" Beth asked. She looked outside but it was pitch black by now.

"I don't know – maybe not. I hated leaving Ely there but until we know what's going on -"

"I know, I feel the same. Maybe we should wait until the morning."

"Yeah – okay", he agreed, although he didn't like it. He wanted to be _doing_ something – not just waiting around, not knowing what was going on.

"Do you think they'll suspect us", Beth wanted to know. "They might accuse us of killing him."

"With a dart? How would we get a hold of something like that? No, I think they'll pretend that this didn't happen. What do you bet they look at us blankly and tell us to 'ignore it'?"

"Either that or they'll deny there was such a person and put it down to our 'illness'." She paused and then looked up at him. "Aden, I'm frightened."

"I know – I can't say as I'm feeling that good myself. We'll have to warn David in the morning to be extra careful. They're obviously watching us and I'm afraid if they suspect we know too much – or are determined to find out what's going on – we could be in danger." Aden was pacing around the small room, his nervous energy not letting him rest, even though he was aching and sore.

"I just wish I knew what _was_ going on. What did he mean that he found us? And why would they have given me to him?"

"I don't know, but I think it's pretty obvious that we're not from Calia at all. I think we're from somewhere else and somehow they found us and decided to pretend we were locals."

"But why? If we were enemies or dangerous to them, why not just kill us or get rid of us somehow. Why the elaborate story?"

"I don't _know_", he repeated again, frustrated by the situation, not by Beth. "I'd like to know if, when they found us, we knew who we were and they did something to us, or whether something had already happened. Maybe we were hurt already and they were rescuing us or something."

"But why kill Ely if that were the case? What are they afraid of? And what did he mean when he said 'you and the scholar figured it out'?"

He shrugged, although immediately grimaced at the pain in his ribs. "Maybe this happened before and we figured the whole thing out then. They could have done something to us again, hoping that we wouldn't question things this time. As for killing Ely, maybe it wasn't the villagers who killed him but one of these - demons." He sighed again in frustration and finally sat on the edge of the bed, exhausted by all that had happened and by trying to figure things out with little or nothing to go on, not even a personal history. "I think we should go to bed and get some rest. Hopefully tomorrow we can start figuring things out."

"All right, but first I want to bind up your ribs and clean you up. Are you sure you're okay?"

For the next little while Beth doctored her husband until he told her 'enough!'

"I'm fine. Let's just get to bed. The best thing for both of us is a good night's sleep."

This time there was little nervousness or hesitation in going to bed. They were both too tired and anxious to worry about anything else. They changed quickly, backs to each other, and then climbed into bed. Immediately Beth scooted over and Aden put his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm glad you're okay", he said softly. "I was terrified when you were gone."

"I knew you'd find me", she said, sounding sure. "I know you'll never let anyone hurt me. I just knew I had to keep him occupied until you got there."

He was incredibly touched by her confidence in him but didn't know what to say. Instead he simply bent his head and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He pulled her closer and closed his eyes, grateful that at least he wasn't alone.

Surprisingly they both had a good night's sleep, in spite of the terrors of the previous day. Beth still worried about Ely and what was going to happen. She hated the thought that he had been killed, but part of her was relieved she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. He had frightened her. One thing that puzzled her, however, was how well she'd been able to fight him. Oh, she knew she had been no match for him, but still, she'd been able to fend him off for a considerable time. She really wondered who, or what, she was. She was beginning to believe she was more than just a housewife!

"How are you this morning?" she asked Aden as he woke up and attempted to stretch. She'd gotten up before him and had put coffee on the stove. She didn't want to go out alone, not until they knew what was happening, so she waited for Aden.

"Fine", he said shortly, although she could tell from the tone of his voice that he was feeling miserable. She wanted to grin – somehow she wasn't surprised. He didn't seem to be a man who bore illness with any kind of patience.

"You'll feel better once you're up and moving", she said calmly, bringing him a cup of the hot coffee. "Here, this should help."

He grunted his thanks, but by the time he was done he was looking and feeling a bit better. Some of it was the coffee, but he suspected that more of his 'improvement' was from watching Beth move around the room. God, she was a beautiful woman! He slowly smiled, wanting nothing so much as to lie down in bed again with her in his arms.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked with a grin. "You're suddenly looking happy."

"Yeah? Well, I guess I was thinking about you", was all he said. He was amused to see the blush that appeared on her face. The more he got to know her, the more he realized that Beth was a very strong, smart and capable woman – so the fact that he could make her blush pleased him immensely.

"So, are you going to get up Mr. Lazy", she finally said in a gently chiding voice.

"Hey, I'm hurt!" he complained.

"So you're going to stay in bed all day then?"

"Only if you join me!" he said, with a pretend leer.

She laughed but didn't answer. She really wanted to say she would, but wasn't quite comfortable going there yet.

"I guess not", he sighed dramatically. "Well then, I'd better get up. I need to see a man about a tree anyway", he said as he kicked his legs over the side of the bed. Damn – he was sore.

"I'll come with you, if you don't mind", she said. "I think it's better from now on if we stay together."

"Yeah, I think you're right. After that let's go find Daniel." He stood up and hobbled over to where he'd left his clothes.

"Who?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"I said we should go find David", he repeated.

"No – you said 'Daniel', not David."

"Did I? Hmm, that's what I thought his name was at first. It was just a slip of the tongue."

"No, I don't think it was", she answered, a faraway look in her eyes. "When you said that – it sounded right. I've wanted to call him that a few times and have had to correct myself."

He stopped and frowned in thought. She was right. Daniel seemed to feel right whereas 'David' felt wrong. "Maybe we are getting our memories back. I bet his real name is Daniel."

"Does that mean our names are different too?" she wondered, trying to remember.

"I don't know. I remember thinking that Bethany didn't suit you, although Beth seems fine. As for me – I can't say as I'm terribly comfortable with 'Aden'. Still, I don't know who else I'd be."

"I think maybe 'Sir', she said with a small grin."

"Yeah", he laughed. "Sir sounds right – but please don't call me that." He grew suddenly serious. "I don't know who or what we were before Beth, but I do know that you _were_ a part of my life. I may not remember, but I do know you – and I know that I have loved you for a long time."

She suddenly couldn't catch her breath, stunned at his clear admission. Seeing the slightly worried look on his face, she knew she had to respond. "I feel the same – Aden", she said softly. "I have always felt like I knew you – and I also know I love you and always have."

He smiled gently and limped over to her. He gently took her in his arms and simply held her. He knew it was still too early, and there was too much happening, to go further, but he also knew their words to each other were a promise, that when things were better they'd explore this further.

"Well then", he pulled back and laughed. "_that_ makes a great start to the day, but I really do need to take a little walk."

"Me too", she laughed as well and stepped back while he finished dressing. She allowed herself to peek this time, admiring his fine physique and reveling in the fact that he was her man.

After they had finished their morning ablutions and had eaten breakfast they headed over to see David. They'd agreed to continue calling him that so as not to make the locals suspicious.

On the way a number of the villagers greeted them and then stopped and chatted a bit. There wasn't much more they could talk about than the weather, but at least people were friendly.

"It was forced", Beth said as they walked away. "They're still terrified", she said. "Did you see their eyes? Most of them couldn't even look at us."

"I know. Did you notice that no one said anything about Ely? I wonder if they found his body or if they know."

"Maybe not", she answered. "It could have been the others."

"Hmmm – although somehow I think they know more than they're saying."

* * *

><p>David woke up that morning and lay there thinking for a long time. He could hear Matilda up and moving around, making breakfast. She'd been slightly friendlier last night, although she didn't say much. He gathered that she was well-meaning and probably a nice lady – but certainly <em>not<em> his mother.

"Good morning", he finally said. He noticed her jump and she turned and looked at him, a look of fear on her face. After a second it cleared and she smiled.

"Good morning David. Breakfast is almost ready."

He thanked her and got up and quickly got dressed. Once he was seated at the table he watched as she served him and continued to move about the kitchen. "Please, sit down and join me", he said softly after a few minutes.

"That's alright. I've already eaten."

"Matilda, please, sit down."

She looked at him nervously but did sit down.

"Look, I know you're not my mother – adopted or otherwise. I'm not going to hurt you and I won't say anything to anyone else, but I really need to know what's going on. This is hard for you and something is frightening you. I need to know what it is."

She tried to deny it and went to stand up again but he reached out and gently took her arm. "Please, don't lie. If you don't tell me I'll continue to look and to speak with the others."

"NO! You musn't", she said panicking. "If they suspect, they'll kill you. They wanted to -" Her eyes grew big and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"They wanted to _kill_ me?" he asked, pulling his hand away. After a few seconds she nodded and then closed her eyes.

"I prayed it would work", she said softly. "I didn't want you to die."

"Tell me, please Matilda."

She nodded again and then took a deep breath and began to speak.

* * *

><p>"Aden!" a man shouted out as they walked down the dusty street. Aden and Beth stopped and looked at him as he hurried forward. "There you are! It's good to see you my friend - and you too Beth. How are you doing?" the man smiled and slapped Aden on the shoulder.<p>

He grimaced and rubbed his shoulder, all the while wondering who this person was.

"Oh, silly of me – you don't know who I am, do you?" he laughed. "My name is Samuel and I'm your best friend", he said to Aden. "I've been away and when I returned Caleb told me that you were better. I'm glad – we were all worried about you."

Aden glanced at Beth and could instantly tell that she didn't like 'Samuel'. Still, they might be able to get some information.

"Nice to meet you", Aden answered, a slight grin on his face. "I'm sorry I don't recognize you, but I'm sure Caleb explained."

"Yes, yes he did. It's too bad but soon you'll feel right at home. I'm happy to fill in some blanks if you wish."

"That would be good", he answered. "No one seems to want to tell us anything and it's a bit – disconcerting."

"I'm sure it is", Samuel laughed again. "I expect it's because they want to see if you'll remember on your own first."

"Probably. So, you say we're best friends?"

"Yup – you and I used to get into all sorts of trouble."

"Really?" Aden raised his eyebrows at that. "What kind of trouble?"

"Oh you know, simple guy stuff – at least until you met Beth here. She's kept you on the straight and narrow since then."

"Since he _met_ me?" Beth asked sweetly. "Didn't we know each other all our lives – or at least all my life? I thought both of us were from Calia?"

For the first time Samuel's expression cracked and there was a brief look of anger on his face. It cleared almost instantly. "Of course", he laughed again. "I meant since he became interested in you and married you. Before that he only knew you as Hannah's little sister."

"Oh, I see", she answered, again sweetly.

Aden looked at her out of the corner of his eye, wondering what she was up to. She glanced at him but didn't give anything away.

"So – you were telling me we got into trouble. What kind of 'guy trouble'?"

Poor Samuel was getting irritated and Aden wanted to laugh. He finally let the man off the hook. "That's okay. I'm sure you'll tell me when my wife isn't around!"

The man forced a laugh and nodded. "We'll have to go to the hall tonight and you can leave Beth at home to cook and mend. We men need more stimulation."

Oops – he was sure his wife was going to explode she was so angry. He was pleased at how well he was able to read her and he knew she was resentful at being thought of only as 'the little woman'.

"Oh I don't know – Beth needs lots of stimulation, don't you dear?" he asked. Oops again – this time she focused her ire on him. He simply grinned, knowing that he was probably in trouble.

"No, I think you have that wrong _dear_" she answered. "I can do quite fine on my own. _You're_ the one who needs to be – stimulated!"

Yup – he was definitely in trouble, although her words actually made him kind of hot. He loved the thought of being 'stimulated' by her. Her sudden blush showed that she knew what he was thinking. He gave her an apologetic look – he hadn't wanted to embarrass her in front of Samuel – although he was secretly amused at her reaction.

He sighed and turned back to a bemused looking Samuel. "Uh, so tell me something else about me", he said. "Since we're best friends I'd like to hear some more."

"Sure", Samuel replied, suddenly looking more comfortable. "Caleb suggested that I tell you. He was worried that you were becoming a bit – paranoid – and were starting to imagine all sorts of things."

Aden could feel Beth's glance, but he didn't let on. "Really? Well, I guess the fact that people were refusing to tell us anything made us wonder. Once we know more I'm sure everything will be fine."

This time he could see the relief on the other man's face. "Why don't we go for a walk to the fields and I can tell you more about life in Calia." He turned to Beth. "You are welcome to come too Beth."

She looked at Aden. "Thank you Samuel but I think I'll visit Hannah."

"Why don't you speak with David about helping with the house?" He explained to Samuel that David had offered to help them expand the place. "He said that since we're not working right now he'd give us a hand."

Beth nodded, quick on the uptake, and said goodbye to the two men. She watched as they walked off and then turned and headed towards Matilda's house. She didn't really want to speak with Hannah right now. For some reason the woman got on her nerves.

She knocked on the door and waited. After a few seconds, when she was just about to turn away, the door opened. Matilda stood there, tears on her face and a look of fear on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, looked around to see if anyone else was within sight.

"I just wanted to speak with David", she explained, wondering what was going on.

"Come in, come in", Matilda grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house. "You shouldn't have come."

"Why not?" Beth asked, puzzled at the other woman's reaction. It wasn't as if she was visiting a man who was alone. Surely everyone would consider Matilda a good enough chaperone.

"Beth!" David stood up and came over. "What are you doing here?"

She looked at him, trying to convey that she needed to speak with him alone. He shook his head and spoke.

"It's okay", he said, leading her forward. "Matilda has explained everything to me."

* * *

><p>Aden walked alongside the other man, listening to stories that were supposedly about them growing up in Calia. He was very inventive, Aden admitted, although he doubted much of it was true. He was convinced this was just part of the story the villagers had made up.<p>

He went along with it all however, and the more they walked, the more confident Samuel became. Aden had evidently fooled him into thinking that all was okay now and that he believed everything.

They soon came upon a group of men working out in a field. They were tilling the field, getting ready to plant. When they saw Aden and Samuels they stopped and waved and waited for the two men to approach.

"Samuel – who have you brought to visit us?" a tall, gaunt looking man asked. He smiled and held out a hand. "Hello Aden, welcome back."

"Uh hi", he shook the man's hand and suddenly began to doubt. Maybe he _was _from Calia. Surely everyone's pleased expression must mean that they really did know him. Could it be that he _had _been paranoid? Was he reading things into every comment and incident? But then he remembered Ely.

"I'm Jesse", the man said and proceeded to introduce the others. "So, when are you coming back to give us a hand? Although, to look at you you need some more time", he frowned. "What happened to you?"

"It was Ely", Samuel said. "Caleb told me", he explained to Aden. "You know how obsessed he's been with Beth? Well he decided to take it out on Aden and attacked him last night."

"Something needs to be done about him", another, younger man said. "He can't go around desiring another man's wife and then attacking him. The council needs to do something!"

The others agreed and there was general discussion about what should be done about Ely. Again, the reaction of the men made Aden doubt that there was some kind of conspiracy. They seemed legitimately upset at what had happened.

"Caleb said he is taking it to the council. He went to speak with Ely this morning but he wasn't around. He figured he's probably keeping a low profile for now."

Yeah – either that or he's _dead_, thought Aden. God – he didn't know what to think. Maybe it really had been the 'demons' and these people were innocent. But then there were Ely's words. Maybe the man had simply been crazy and he'd imagined the whole thing about 'finding' Beth and he and Daniel.

He chatted briefly with the men, asking about the planting. They laughed at his questions, telling him he'd been farming since he was a young boy. "But we'll teach you again when you're ready Aden", Jesse said. "And this time we'll teach you to do it _right_!" Everyone laughed and moved towards the field to continue the planting. They all said goodbye and soon were hard at work.

"It was good to see you up and around", Malachi, one of the last of the men to head back to work said. "Say hi to Beth for us."

He smiled and nodded and turned to walk back to Calia with Samuel. He was suddenly feeling exhausted – and confused. Had he and Beth and David conjured up a conspiracy where there was none? Should they all just relax and try to rebuild their lives here in this village? For some reason, this thought made him feel discouraged and depressed. Surely there had to be more to life than this? He looked back at the men in the field and knew he dreaded having to lead the life of a farmer. Maybe the illness had changed him.

Well – he'd better stop worrying and get on with living.

"So, are you feeling better now that you know a bit more", Samuel said as they walked towards Aden's.

"Yeah, thanks. I feel rather silly for worrying. It's just that it's all so strange, not knowing who you are."

"I can imagine", the other man said. "But don't worry – we're all here for you. Look, why don't you come to the hall tonight. You can relax and enjoy yourself with the other men."

"I might", he answered. "I'll see how I'm feeling. I'm still pretty sore."

"Yeah, that was too bad. They really are going to have to do something about that man!" Samuel said goodbye and left him at his doorstep.

As Aden watched him leave, he decided that he'd simply been imagining things. Samuel _must_ be his friend and everything he had said was true. Things would be just fine – although a tiny voice inside told him that wasn't true – that there was more to come, and it wasn't good.

He opened the door and walked in, only to be brought up short by the sight of his wife and David, looking both angry and upset. He was pretty sure – or at least he hoped - it wasn't directed at him! Still, the sight made him stop and look at them, a question on his face.

"We know what's going on" Beth said. "And you're not going to like it!"


	8. To Forget Again

_**A bit shorter tonight - but I wanted to post something. I'm sorry - no adventure in this chapter but some background was needed. I hope it's not 'boring'. **_

He felt something like an electric shock run through him at her words – although he realized as soon as he thought that, that he had no idea what that even _meant_. All he knew was that he really didn't wasn't looking forward to the explanation. He'd almost convinced himself that things were fine and that he could just go on and lead his life with Beth at his side.

"What?" he whispered softly. "What am I not going to like."

"We were right Aden", David answered. "We aren't from here."

Aden blinked but then continued to simply look at the other two. He wasn't ready to say anything yet. He was simply trying to prepare himself for the worst.

"They found us, just like Ely told you. In fact, everything he said was the truth. He was out alone – I guess he wasn't well liked – and he came across all three of us. According to him we were all unconscious. He carried Beth back to the village and told the council about the two of us. They then brought us back as well." David stopped as if waiting for a comment from the other man, but still Aden said nothing.

"Anyway, the council immediately sent a message to one of the Aglaeca – I guess they're the ones really in charge and they -"

"Wait!" Finally the older man spoke.

"What?" David frowned.

"How and where did they send the message?" He hadn't seen any means of communication and from what he'd heard the Aglaeca would show up unexpectedly. He wondered now where they were and if the council could reach them at any time.

"I don't know – Matilda didn't say and I don't think she knows. She doesn't even know what they really look like."

"She doesn't _know_? But I thought she said they'd killed people here. How could they not have been seen?"

"I don't _know_ Aden. I'm just telling you what she told us!"

"Sorry", the other man said with a shrug of apology. "It's just confusing."

"I know, I know. We've been trying to figure it out too", he indicated Beth. "All I know is that they sent word to the Aglaeca asking what they should do with us." He stopped.

"And?" Aden asked, looking between the two.

"They were told to kill us", Beth answered this time.

"_Kill_ us? But why?" Aden finally moved and walked to a chair and took hold of the back. He was even more exhausted now and wanted to simply climb into bed and forget everything – but he knew it would never work. He had to find out what was going on.

"I don't know that either", David said, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "All I can think is that they considered us to be a danger and wanted to get rid of us."

"Could we be enemies of these Aglaeca?" Aden mused out loud, although he knew there was no way to find out. "He certainly hadn't heard anything about 'enemies' or a war or anything like that.

"That's what I thought", said Beth. "Unless they have some kind of taboo against strangers, they must have thought we were a threat. Maybe we were trying to gather information."

"Like advance scouts or spies or something?" Aden frowned in thought. Something was again tweaking at his memory. "God dammit!" he said in frustration. "I wish I could remember. Why the hell would they want to kill us?"

"I don't know", David answered, this time more calmly. "What we do know however, is why they didn't."

Aden stopped moving and looked at David. "So tell me."

"It's because Matilda and a couple of others argued against it. They said it was wrong to kill people in cold blood."

"Who were the others?"

"Caleb was one", Beth answered "and one other – Matilda didn't say who."

"So, the three of them said we shouldn't be killed and that was it, they let us live."

"Well, not quite. Oh – yes they let us live – but only after a lot of argument. I guess the council went at it for a couple of days, some arguing we should immediately be put to death, others saying we deserved to live. It was this third person who finally made the suggestion that we should be made to forget everything and told that we were from Calia. He – or she - said that they needed more people in the village to work anyway. I guess they're short of workers to keep the fields going. This is what finally swayed the council."

"So they agreed to keep us alive, but without our memories", Aden said sarcastically. "How nice of them."

"Yeah it was, wasn't it", David said with a grimace.

"Matilda then told us that a messenger was sent to the Aglaeca, asking that we be allowed to live but be made to forget. They agreed and so they wiped our memories", Beth went on to explain.

"Did she say how they made us forget?"

"No, she doesn't know. I gather it's something the Aglaeca either had or taught to the council. All she knows is that when we woke up we couldn't remember anything."

"Yeah, we all remember waking up and not knowing who we were but -"

"No Aden", Beth interrupted. "This didn't just happen – we arrived here almost three months ago. This happened before."

"_What_?" he straightened suddenly and then gasped slightly as his ribs pulled. "What are you saying?" He looked between the two people facing him.

"We woke up here, in Calia, over two months ago without any memory. According to Matilda, the council agreed to 'give' Beth to Ely to keep him happy. I gather he was something of a town bully. When Beth woke up they told her she was his wife."

The sudden silence was thick with tension. Aden felt like he couldn't breathe and didn't dare look at Beth. What did this mean? Did this mean that this whole thing was a farce and they really weren't married? He wanted to collapse onto the bed but his pride kept him standing. "So – what happened?" he finally managed to get out, not wanting to think about Beth and whether they were truly married.

"Matilda said", David continued gently, knowing this was difficult for his – friend, "that things started going wrong from the beginning. Beth refused to believe she was married to Ely and I guess managed to knock him out when he tried to – um – "

"Consummate the marriage", Beth said disgustedly. "I guess I hit him over the head with a cast iron pan."

"Good for you", Aden grinned softly, although his chest still felt tight from fear over what this all meant for the two of them.

"Yes – when he tried to uh consummate the marriage", David continued. "Anyway, she ran to Matilda, whom she had first spoken to upon regaining consciousness, and the old woman allowed her to stay with her. Ely demanded that she come back, but Beth here – and Matilda – threatened to wreak havoc if that happened."

Aden again smiled and looked at Beth proudly. He had known she was a strong woman. It also made him feel incredibly blessed that she had trusted him and hadn't turned from him (or hit him over the head with a pan!) when told she was married to him.

"What about us?" he suddenly looked at David, wondering where they'd been during their 'first awakening'.

"Well, we were simply told that we were from Calia. They told me I was a scholar – I guess they found some books on me when we were found."

"Books? Do we know where they are? They might tell us something."

"I thought of that too but according to her the council had them burned. I guess they figured it would be too dangerous to leave them around."

"So, you were a scholar? That explains Ely's comments. But what about me?"

"You? Well, the story you were given was pretty much the same as this time, although without Beth." He looked apologetically at his two friends. "I think though, that that's where they went wrong – at least the first time."

"What do you mean?" A puzzled looked crossed Aden's face. "What went wrong?"

"Beth", David answered carefully.

"David? What are you saying?" Aden demanded, almost angrily.

"That I think you and Beth really _were_ together. From what Matilda said, you were immediately drawn to each other the first time. When Ely started to get really vicious and demanded that Beth be returned to him, you stepped in to protect her. The two of you 'bonded' I guess and wouldn't be separated. Ely was furious, and tried to kill you but the council intervened and told him to back off. He was livid and vowed he'd get Beth back."

"So Beth and I - ?"

"I think you really _are_ married", David said. "Matilda is sure of it as I guess are all the others now."

He could feel the relief envelop him and this time couldn't help but look at his – _wife_! She was smiling at him, although she was also looking a bit worried. He grinned at her – this time totally happy. "So, we were right", he said softly. "We _did_ love each other before and we were together."

"Yes", she responded simply, a look of relief suddenly appearing on her face. She began to smile, relieved and grateful that there were still together.

David allowed them a few minutes of simply gazing at each other. He was pretty sure that if he hadn't been there things would have heated up real fast. He wanted to roll his eyes, although a part of him was jealous. When he finally figured they'd had enough time, he coughed loudly. It still took a minute for them to turn to him and to focus on the issue at hand.

Aden seemed to realize they'd gotten off track and his face abruptly became more serious. "Ely spoke about us" he gestured between David and himself – "figuring it out. What did he mean?"

"With everything going on – especially with Ely's reaction and insistence that Beth was his, I guess you became suspicious and you enlisted me to start snooping around. Matilda said that a few weeks after we'd been discovered you and me left the village and 'found something' although she didn't know what it was."

Aden finally sat down – his exhaustion making it impossible to stand any longer – but his relief about Beth and him finally making it possible to sit. "So, we found '_something'_ – then what happened?" he wanted to know.

"Then we were discovered", David said. "We were brought back to Calia and taken in front of the council." He stopped and looked over at Beth, silently asking her permission to go on. She nodded, although looked uncomfortable. Aden wondered what this was about.

"You see Sir", she said, her eyes focused in the distance. "You and David went to find out what was going on. I was supposed to hide the fact that you were gone and 'cover' for you. I guess I blew it", she said bitterly. "Somehow Hannah figured it out and told someone on the council. I was immediately taken into custody."

"_Hannah_? The woman who says she's your sister?"

"Yeah", Beth said with disgust. "From what Matilda says Hannah was the one who spoke the most loudly about having us killed when we were first found. She's a fanatic and very fearful of the Aglaeca."

"Lovely", Aden said with a grimace. "Nice woman."

"Yeah - as nice as a poisonous snake!" David said.

Aden's head whipped around to look at the younger man. He'd felt a frisson of disgust and – almost hatred – when the man had talked about her as a snake. He wondered if he had a phobia about snakes. "So, what happened next", he said, looking at Beth.

"They sent some men to find you both and you were brought back here. I guess you were taken in front of the council and given an ultimatum", Beth stopped and closed her eyes. After a second, when she didn't continue, David began to speak.

"They told us that we had a choice", he said. "They would give Beth to Ely and put us to death – or we could agree to 'forget' everything again."

"Some choice!"

"It was all my fault", Beth said. "I was the one who messed up. If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have been caught"

"How do you know that?" Aden asked with surprise. "There is absolutely no way of knowing how they found out so there's no point in beating yourself up about it. At least we had a choice."

She took a deep breath and nodded, knowing that what he said was true. Still, she felt like she should have done better – that that's the sort of thing she _did_. How she knew that – well she couldn't remember.

"So, we obviously chose to 'forget'." Aden said, his eyebrow lifting in disgust – although at the citizens of Calia, the Aglaeca, or at his companions and himself, David didn't know.

"Yes", David said, "but this time they made some changes", he said. "They put you and Beth together, figuring it would be better and would feel more 'normal' for the two of you. That part worked", he said.

"What else did they change", Aden wanted to know, silently acknowledging that Beth and him _had_ worked – and was working.

"Well, they arranged for Matilda to be my 'mother'" he said. "Since she was the one who championed us from the beginning, she was given the responsibility of looking after me. If we start 'causing problems', she'll be held responsible."

"But that's crazy", Aden said. "How can an old woman possibly keep us from looking into our past?"

David just shrugged. "I don't know. But Caleb and Hannah were given responsibility for you and Beth – Caleb because he had wanted you alive and Hannah because they knew she'd watch you both like a hawk."

"So, we had our memories wiped for a second time", Aden mused. "But it obviously didn't work any better the second time around", he said. "That's why they're all so worried", he realized. "They're waiting for us to begin to remember, like we may have done the first time. It also means they're watching us closely."

"Yes", Beth nodded. "That's why Matilda is so frightened", she said. "She knows that we won't survive a third time – and she probably won't either", Beth said.

"What about Ely?" Aden asked abruptly. "Why was he killed?"

"She doesn't know", David answered. "In fact, when we told her, I thought she was going to pass out from fear. She is pretty sure it was the Aglaeca who did it, but doesn't know why."

"Probably because he was about to tell us the truth", Aden said.

"Yes", Beth looked angry, "but how did they _know _he was going to tell us? They must have been following him – or us."

"That means we need to be especially vigilant", Aden said, lost in thought. He knew the story that David and Beth had told was true. Even though he couldn't remember anything, he could _feel_ the truth in what they'd told him. But how to deal with it? What to do?

"So, what should we do?" David said, echoing his thoughts. "They're going to watch every move we make", he said. "Matilda said they were almost ready to stop this whole thing and simply kill us."

"But?"

"But they decided to try one last thing."

"Which was?"

"Samuel", Beth answered. "He was to find out whether or not we were suspicious and to try and satisfy us that everything was fine."

Aden squinted, thinking back to his walk with Samuel. It suddenly became very clear. "I think I satisfied him that I am starting to believe what they've told us", he said, "But you're right, they're going to watch us closely."

"So – what do you think we should do", David repeated.

"Do? I think we should do nothing", he said quietly.

"_NOTHING_?" David almost shouted. "But we're not from Calia? We need to find out who we really are and where we're from."

"Of course we do", Aden answered sharply. "I'm not suggesting we just sit back and accept our lives here. What I _am_ saying is that for now we do nothing – other than keep our eyes and ears open. We need to satisfy them that we believe we are who they say we are. We need to settle into life here in Calia and make it look like we're happy – or at least content. Only when they are comfortable with us do we begin to try and find out more. It may take some time, but it will be safer that way. We're not going to find out anything now, not with everyone suspicious of us."

David looked mutinous, although he also realized that what Aden said was true. It was going to be hard, though. He was pretty sure his natural inclination was to search for answers. He wondered if he really was a scholar. It felt and sounded right.

"Are you with me on this?" Aden asked, watching David closely.

"Yeah", the other man said in disgust. "I don't like it, but I'm definitely with you."

"Beth?" Aden turned and looked at this wife. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes", she answered. "I feel the same as David, but I also agree that you're right and that we need to keep a low profile. So for now we continue just like good little 'Calians'?"

"Yup", Aden grinned. "And as a good little Calian woman – how about some dinner?"

"Bite me!" his dutiful Calian wife answered.


	9. The Trap

_**My sincere apologies for the long delay. I was on vacation in New Orleans with my husband - and then was also suffering from writer's block! Hopefully I'll be able to post more regularly. Thanks for your patience - and reviews. I'll get back to you all soon.**_

After dinner (which Aden helped prepare), David decided to head back to Matilda's.

"I'd better go and reassure her", he said. "I'm sure she'll be happy to know we're not going to start trying to find out what's going on. I won't tell her that we're just waiting to find out more."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea", Aden answered. "Uh – just one thing – Daniel", he said, watching the other man closely.

Daniel – aka 'David' raised his eyebrow. "Why did you call me that again?"

"Why? Because I think it's your name", Aden answered. "Both Beth and I agree it seems to fit."

The other man considered for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Yeah – it feels right - but I don't think you should - "

"Oh, we're not going to call you that", interrupted Beth. "It would be too dangerous. I think that remembering your real name means that either we're regaining our memories, or the process they used isn't one hundred percent sure."

"Hmmm – yeah. What about the two of you? Any ideas on your names or do you think they're right?"

"I don't know", Aden answered shortly. "If anything comes to mind let me know though, okay?" he told the other man.

"Uh – okay", Daniel/David said, an evil grin appearing on his face. Abruptly though, he lost the grin and instead a look of concentration appeared on his face. "Homer!" he said suddenly. "I think maybe your name is 'Homer'."

Aden stared, recognizing the name although it didn't feel quite right. Beth, on the other hand, grimaced.

"No way", she said. "I am NOT staying married to a man named 'Homer'. I refuse to believe that's your name", she said directly to Aden. "That sounds like something a – a – I don't know, an idiot would be called."

"Ouch", Aden said.

"I'm sorry", Beth looked embarrassed. "I – I didn't really mean that. I'm sure it's a nice name …"

Aden chuckled. "You are going to be _so_ sorry Beth if that turns out to be my name!"

Life developed a pattern of its own over the next few weeks. Aden, Beth and David – or the 'A-Team' as Aden called them (we all have amnesia, right?) worked hard to fit in to village life. Although they continued to ask some innocent questions – as to not look suspicious – for the most part they pretended to believe the stories they were told.

Although it was hard on him, since he was all alone, they were also careful not to be seen too much with David/Daniel. He tried to get to know some of the villagers but, while everyone appeared friendly on the outside, no one seemed very interested in getting close. He found it increasingly frustrating as he wasn't finding out any useful information.

Aden was also frustrated. He spent time with Caleb, who was the friendliest person so far in Calia, but couldn't get much out of him. The man was just too afraid of what he didn't know although he was sure it included his wife.

He did spend some time with Samuel, his 'best friend', although not as much as he had hoped. It turned out that Samuel was a 'trader' and travelled from village to village so was gone most of the time. When he was around he'd spend a lot of time slapping Aden on the back and telling tales of when they were young. Other than that, he didn't say anything of substance.

Aden had even tried to ask about his former wife and child – the ones he'd supposedly lost – but no one would say a thing.

"That's all in the past Aden", Samuel had said. "You have a beautiful new wife. Just enjoy her and don't worry about what happened before."

Caleb's answer was much the same, although he appeared more nervous. When Aden asked if there were graves the other man had shaken his head and told him to 'stop with this. It's not healthy'.

As far as he was concerned, Aden was pretty sure that the way people in Calia lived wasn't healthy. It was more than just the hard work and lack of goods – they refused to discuss anything of substance or anything that had happened in the past.

"What are we going to do Aden?", Beth asked after two weeks of 'playing it cool'. "We haven't learned a thing. As far as I can tell either nobody knows anything or they're all really good at keeping secrets. I think we need to do something – anything."

Aden thought for a few seconds and then nodded. "I think you're right. Let's get Daniel – David – and figure out what we're gonna do."

That evening David came for dinner and they sat around the table trying to figure out their next steps.

"I think we should try to find out what's beyond Calia", Daniel said. "They certainly don't want anyone leaving here. Matilda has warned me many times not to go beyond the fields."

"I know", Aden said. "They watch me when I'm working, just to make sure I don't wander too far." Aden had started back farming. He hated it and found he wasn't particularly good at it, which further confirmed to him that he wasn't from Calia. "Still, I think it's the only way to find out anything. I think it would be best for you and me to go Daniel -"

"No – you can't leave", Beth said forcefully. "That's how we got caught last time." She stood up and started clearing the table.

"But Beth, we aren't finding anything here. Our only hope is find out what exists beyond the village. The very fact that they don't want us to leave means that there's something they don't want us to see. It has to mean something."

"No – I'm not losing you!" She looked at Aden, her face reflecting the panic she felt at imagining him gone. She could only remember a few short weeks with him, but knew she didn't want to live without him. He had become part of her.

They still had not gone beyond holding each other each night. It's not that she didn't want to go further and she was pretty sure Aden was ready at any time, although he never pressed her. They both seemed to recognize that until they had a better idea of what was going on, they should move slowly. Still, it was becoming increasingly more difficult.

There was another issue that kept them from establishing a physical relationship and that was the issue of children. They still couldn't figure out what was going on in the village. Other than a few small infants and toddlers there just weren't any children and no one would say why. They had quickly stopped asking when it became obvious that people were frightened – or angry. Still, until they found out what was going on, Beth was not willing to chance getting pregnant.

"So what are we going to do then", asked Daniel, clearly not happy with Beth's objection. "We can't just sit around and do nothing. I don't plan to spend the rest of my life in this boring village!"

"You'd rather get killed instead?" Beth asked angrily.

"It would be better than a slow death like this", he snapped back.

"Okay you two – enough!" Aden said, standing up. He walked over to Beth and put his hands on her shoulders. "Look we're not going to do anything stupid. We know the dangers but Daniel is right – we can't just sit here and do nothing."

"But -"

"But we'll be careful. We just have to plan things out and make sure that we're not caught. You can help us Beth. You're smart, so let's figure this out."

They eventually came up with a plan. They were going to leave very early in the morning on the weekly 'day of rest'. Most people slept a little later that day and so they figured they had a few hours. The initial plan was to only scout around close to the village and then return. They knew if they were gone too long it would be noticed.

"I still don't like this Aden", Beth said seriously as she watched him put on his warm jacket. It was pitch black out and the sun wouldn't be up for a few hours.

"I know, but we have to do something. Look, we'll be back shortly after sunrise and no one will be the wiser."

"I don't know – what if they're watching us?", she said.

"That's why I'm leaving by the back window", he grinned. "They won't expect that."

After giving Beth a quick kiss, he made his way out into the night. He met up with Daniel a short way outside the village. Without a word to each other they headed out, beyond the fields and into the unknown.

"It's so quiet", Daniel said after they were far enough away to feel safe. "It doesn't feel natural somehow."

"I agree. It could just be that the local animals aren't used to people walking around at night and are being quiet."

"You think that's it?" the other man looked at him with a relieved look on his face.

"No, but I'll continue to hope!"

They walked a while further in silence, both feeling a strange nervousness at the unnatural stillness of the night.

"What the -!" Daniel jumped about a mile high and screeched as something popped out in front of him. After his heart had slowed down he realized it had simply been some kind of nocturnal animal, similar to a raccoon. "Oh God", he finally breathed. "That scared the crap out of me!"

Aden laughed softly, although if he were to be honest he would have to admit that he'd been startled as well. Still, he was actually relieved to have seen an animal. It made things a bit more normal feeling.

Suddenly, without warning, Aden saw a faint light through the trees. It was too early for dawn, so he gestured for Daniel to stop and warned him to be quiet.

"What is it?" the other man whispered.

Aden pointed and mouthed 'light'. Daniel nodded and they both moved forward quietly and carefully.

The light was not flickering but had a steady, yellow glow. So, not a fire, thought Aden. It must be 'man-made' he decided, since he couldn't think of any kind of natural light that would be so steady. As they grew closer, the light became brighter and he realized that it was actually farther away than they'd thought – farther and stronger.

"Aden", Daniel whispered. "I saw something move." He gestured to the left of the light source.

"Human?"

"I don't know – it was too quick."

Aden nodded and they grew even more careful. His eyes swung back and forth, checking for anything suspicious. The closer they got, the more sure he was that whatever was ahead was part of the answer they were looking for.

"Oh my God!" It was Daniel who spoke first. They'd arrived at the edge of a large – huge – clearing in the middle of which sat a massive structure. The base looked like it was the size of a football field – Daniel frowned as he tried to figure out _that_ reference. It was also tall – at least twenty or thirty stories from what he could tell at a glance. The thing that was astounding, however, was that the light came from the structure itself. It looked like it was made of crystal – and the entire thing glowed with an eerie, but quite powerful light. "What the hell is that?" he asked, turning slightly towards Aden.

"I have no idea." Aden was staring at the building, unable to tear his eyes away. Whatever it was, it was beautiful – it was also terrifying. "This was definitely not made in Calia", he said softly.

"Do you think they know about it?" Daniel asked.

"How could they not? It's not that far away. Surely someone – Samuel for example – would have to have come across it."

"Unless it's new? Maybe it's only been here since –" He stopped speaking and looked again at the older man. "What if that's where we're from? What if we're –"

"Aliens?" Aden asked with a grimace. "That's what you're thinking, isn't it?"

"Well, this certainly wasn't created by the simple farmers in Calia or the surrounding villages. Maybe that's why they're so afraid."

"But if we're from there", Aden pointed at the crystal – building – "why would they have erased our memories? Whoever was on that thing, or made it, would come and get us if we were from there. No, somehow I don't think we had anything to do with this. Anyway, I kinda think I would have remembered this."

"Yeah, maybe, although who knows? Our memories are still mostly missing."

The two men continued to stare at the sight in front of them. The building – or whatever it was – didn't seem to have any kind of entrance and they hadn't seen any people, although it could be that everyone was still asleep.

"What should we do?" Daniel finally asked.

"I want to see if there's a way in", Aden answered, not looking at his companion. He was no longer staring in amazement but was looking around, searching the area for any signs of – anything.

"You're going to try and make it _in_!" the younger man asked incredulously. "Are you crazy?"

"Yeah", Aden grinned, "I think maybe I am. Come on Daniel – you know as well as I do that we have to find out something. We can't keep going on the way we have been. I don't know about you, but I'm _not_ cut out to be a farmer."

"But at least you've got Beth", Daniel said softly. He hadn't meant to make the other man feel bad, but he realized as soon as he said the words that Aden looked guilty. "I just meant – you _could _be happy here if it turns out this is all there is. I'm happy you have each other – really."

"I know, and I appreciate that. I also know it's hard for you – which is all the more reason for us to figure out how the hell to get away from here."

"To where?" Daniel asked, one brow lifted.

"I don't know – somewhere, anywhere – anywhere but Calia!"

"So, I guess we'd better see if we can make it inside."

The slowly moved forward, cautiously watching for any signs of life. As they grew closer to the 'crystal palace', as Aden had dubbed it, the light became almost unbearable.

"I wish I had my sunglasses", Aden groused.

"I have no idea what those are, but I think I'd like some too!" Daniel grimaced as he wiped his streaming eyes. The light was really affecting him and making it hard to see. Actually, since he'd 'woken up' on Calia he's noticed that his eyesight wasn't very good. It was rather disconcerting and he'd suffered a lot of headaches.

"There!" Aden stopped abruptly and pointed. Sure enough, there was some kind of outline on the side of the 'palace' – something that looked as if it could be an entrance.

"Is there anyone around?" Daniel had to rely on the other man since he really couldn't see a thing now.

"Not that I can see", Aden replied. "although that doesn't necessarily mean a thing. They could easily have some kind of monitors, or hidden guards."

"You know, it's becoming more and more obvious that we really aren't from around here", Daniel commented. "Things like 'monitors' just are so not Calia."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I could figure out what the hell I was saying half the time! However, I do know that we have to be careful because anyone who can build something like this", he gestured towards the building, "is certainly able to find two guys wandering through a forest."

"We should come back", Daniel said suddenly.

"Come back? I think we should try now", Aden argued. He really wanted to do something.

"No – we need Beth", Daniel stated. "If anyone can find her way in there, it's her."

"Why do you say that?" Aden asked, although for some strange reason he agreed.

"Because – hell, I don't know exactly. I just know she's the one to do this."

After thinking for a few minutes, and looking back at the building, Aden nodded. "Okay – I think you're right. Let's get going so we can make it back before sunlight. I don't want anyone to get suspicious."

They turned and began heading back towards the village, walking softly and not speaking. It was only as they got farther away that they noticed that the air seemed – lighter somehow. They hadn't realized how oppressive everything had gotten around the crystal building.

"It's evil", Aden suddenly announced.

"Evil? What's evil?" Daniel asked, with a puckered brow.

"That – building or crystal thingy. Didn't you feel it? It's almost like there was a – a malevolence in the air or something."

Daniel was about to scoff but then realized that the other man's words were true. There had been something evil about the place. He was just glad they hadn't tried to enter.

They were about twenty minutes away from the building when it happened. There was no warning at all. One moment he was walking back to Calia, thinking about what they'd seen, and how much he was already missing Beth, the next he felt an excruciating pain in his leg.

"Gaaah!" he choked and fell to the ground. The pain was so bad he couldn't even speak and soon felt himself begin to pass out.

Daniel, who had been walking slightly ahead, heard a soft sound but almost missed the fact that Aden was no longer behind him. He'd already taken a few steps before he realized that something was wrong. He turned suddenly, to find his friend flat out on the ground, his hand clutching his calf.

"What? Aden!" He rushed back and kneeled down beside the older man. "What's wrong? What happened?" It was only when Aden didn't answer that he realized that he was unconscious. "Oh God!" he muttered. He still didn't know what had occurred. He hadn't heard anything at all and it was too dark to see if Aden had been injured.

He reached out and felt for a pulse, and was relieved to find it quickly. It was strong enough, but way too fast. Not only that, he could feel that Aden was cold and clammy – he was going into shock. Working quickly he moved him into the recovery position on his left side and then went to see about elevating his legs. It was then that he discovered what was wrong.

Something had grabbed Aden around his right leg – right at the point where his calf was the widest. Whatever it was, it was still there. Daniel leaned forward to try and take a closer look, but he didn't' want to touch anything until he knew what it was. He grimaced as he saw the shiny wetness on Aden's leg. There was blood – way too much blood. He could also see some kind of metallic band wrapped around his leg and attached to it was a chain. Perplexed, he followed the chain and found it was about five feet long and it extended from some kind of box buried in the ground. He realized, as he looked – but didn't touch – the contraption, that it was a trap. Somehow Aden must have set it off somehow and it had caught him.

Daniel wondered if this was an animal trap – but when he looked more closely he could see that the metal band was the exact size of Aden's leg. He was pretty sure it was meant for human prey, rather than animal.

"Damn", he muttered softly. How was he going to get this off? He reached down and carefully felt along the band. He hadn't been able to find anything else that looked dangerous so decided to try and see if he could release it. He knew too that time was of the essence. There was not much night left but, more importantly was the fact that Aden continued to bleed. He could die if Daniel didn't figure this out.

After a few minutes he was both frustrated and angry. He couldn't get the band to release, no matter how hard he tried. Just then Aden groaned and moved restlessly. His eyes slowly opened and he licked his lips. "Dan – ny?" he gasped. "What happened?"

"You got caught in some kind of trap", Daniel said softly. "I'm trying to get it off of you."

"Kay. Where's – Teal'c?"

"Teal'c? What's that?" Daniel continued to try and release the band but all he managed was to hurt the other man, who groaned and tried to pull his leg away. "I'm sorry Aden. I can't get the damn thing off!"

"Here – le' me." Aden tried to sit up but with little effect. He was too weak and dizzy.

Daniel finally gave up and decided to look into the box at the other end of the chain. "I'm just going to check something out Jack. Just hold on okay?"

"Kay", he repeated. Daniel was pretty sure the other man was too out of it to understand what was going on. He moved quickly over to the box which was still mostly buried in the ground. Its lid had swung open – probably when Aden activated it – so he could look inside.

There wasn't much to see, although there was a panel with a couple of lights. He didn't really want to fiddle with anything, but knew he had to do something if he was going to keep Aden from bleeding to death. With a deep breath he leaned over and touched one of the lights – nothing! He then tried the other one – with exactly the same result. Damn it to hell, he thought. What was he going to do?

Just then he heard a noise and turned to see Aden struggling to pull himself over.

"What are you doing Aden?" he asked. He ran back the short distance to his friend. "Stay still!"

"No – gotta get – this off", Aden gasped. Daniel realized he was slightly more lucid, but still weak and in pain. He continued to pull himself forward until he reached the area with the box. "What – is it?" he asked, his head on the ground again.

"I don't know. This is where the damn thing must have sprung out at you. It looks like there are a couple of buttons – they're lit up – but they don't do anything", he said in despair.

"Here – let – me" Aden gasped.

"Jack – what are you doing? Just lie still!"

"Ja – ack?"

"What?"

"You – called me – Jack."

"No I didn't – and anyway, there's no time to worry about names. I need to -"

Without warning Aden pulled himself forward and stuck his hand into the box. There was a pause and then a 'click'. Daniel looked in disbelief as the metal band released and fell off. At the same moment Aden collapsed, unconscious again.

"Now how the hell did you do that?" Daniel wondered. He moved quickly to bind up the bloody wound. He ripped off the bottom of his shirt and quickly tied it around Aden's leg. When he'd glanced at the band he could see that it was ringed on the inside with metal spikes. Each of them was about an inch long and there must have been about eight of them. What that meant was that his leg was pretty seriously chewed up.

"Aden", he patted the other man's cheek. "Aden!" he said, more loudly this time. He also slapped his face, with a little more force.

"Aaargh" Aden groaned and tried to move away from the hand.

"Aden, we have to get back to the village." Daniel looked up to the sky and could see traces of color on the horizon.

"Wha'?" Aden's eyes were open, but he was still looking pretty out of it.

"Come on, I have to get you up. We have to make it back to the village."

"Ca – ta?" Aden said.

"Cata? What's that?" As he was speaking Daniel was trying to get Aden to sit up, although it was difficult as the other man wasn't co-operating.

"No – Ca – ta – where?"

"Where? I don't know what you're saying. Come _on_. Look – Beth is waiting for you. Don't you want to see her?"

"Beth?" Aden looked terribly confused but after a moment his face cleared. "Yeah – Danny – le's go get – Beth." At that he attempted to help Daniel and eventually he was on his feet – or at least _foot_. He almost fell, but Daniel held him up.

"Can you walk?" he asked Aden skeptically. There was no way they were going to make it back in time – not with Aden's leg so completely mangled.

Aden tried to take a step but gasped and would have fallen over if it wasn't for Daniel's supporting arm.

"Okay, that's not going to work. I hate to have to do this Aden, but I'm going to have to carry you."

"You – can't – carry me – Danny", the other man gasped. "Too – heavy!"

"Yeah I know – next time go on a diet before you get hurt okay Jack?" The other man looked at him with a strange expression, but he didn't have time to worry about it right now. "Come on." Without waiting for more arguments, he grasped Aden's hand and managed to get him onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry. He knew it had hurt his friend by the groan, but he turned and moved out, knowing they couldn't stop to worry about anything right now.

By the time he made it back to Aden and Beth's Daniel was ready to collapse. He had been sure there was no way he could make it, but pure adrenaline and obstinacy had gotten him to the door. He knocked softly and practically fell in when the door opened.

"What happened?" Beth cried when she saw that Aden was being carried. Daniel laid him down on the bed and stepped back. He was shocked to see how pale his friend was, but at least he was still breathing.

"He hurt his leg", he said to Beth. "It needs to be cleaned and I also expect it needs some stitches."

"What happened", she repeated calmly as she gently released the make-shift bandage. Daniel would have been astounded at how composed she was, if it wasn't for the fact that she was almost as pale as Aden – and her hands were shaking almost uncontrollably."

"He stepped in a trap", he said. "A metal band with spikes on it snapped onto his leg. I couldn't get it off."

Now that he could see clearly in the light of the lamp, Daniel was shocked at how awful the wound looked. He could also tell from Aden's pants that he'd lost way too much blood.

Beth had him boil some water and then pulled out some first aid supplies. She'd collected them from the supply cabin when she'd discovered they didn't have anything in the house.

"You can never be too prepared", she'd told Aden and Daniel. "We could be in danger and it's best to have supplies on hand." She'd certainly been proved right.

By the time she was finished Daniel was feeling about as bad as both Beth and Aden looked. She'd spent a long time carefully cleaning each individual wound, explaining that puncture wounds were some of the worst for infection. She'd then had to suture each wound closed, which was extremely trying for her. Once she had finished that she'd carefully bandaged his leg and put a pillow under it. Fortunately, it was only as she was finishing with the bandage that Aden woke up.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him softly, gently stroking his forehead.

"Okay", he answered, although it was obvious from the tension on his face, that he was not telling the truth.

"Here, drink this. It will help." Beth helped him take slow sips of the tea she'd made. She was sure it was something similar to Willow Bark tea – which was the basis for aspirin. All she knew was that some of the women in the village had recommended it to her for pain.

"Thanks – Carter", Aden said. He was drifting off to sleep so he didn't notice the puzzled frown on Beth's face.

"What's – Carter?" she turned to Daniel and asked.

"I don't know, but I think he was saying the same thing in the forest."

She nodded but continued to frown – she really wished she knew what the hell – or who the hell – Carter was.

"What are we going to do?" Daniel asked a while later.

"What do you mean?" Beth was keeping her eye on Aden, but so far he hadn't stirred. He was running a small fever, but fortunately it didn't seem too bad – yet. She knew it could and probably would get worse before it got better.

"I mean – they're going to be suspicious if Aden doesn't show up for work."

"Why? We'll just say he has a cold or something." Beth replied. At this moment she was not particularly worried about that.

"I doubt if they'll buy that for long – especially when they see him limping."

Beth sighed, knowing that was all true - but also knowing she couldn't worry about it right now. At this moment she was only worried about Aden – the man she loved. She was going to make sure he got better. There was no way she was living in Calia without him!


	10. Jack

It was mid morning before someone stopped by to see why Aden hadn't shown up in the fields for work. It was Caleb of course. According to what Matilda had said, he'd been 'assigned' to watch them. Beth opened up the door and just prayed that her husband wouldn't say anything to get them in trouble.

"I came to see about Aden", Caleb said with a small frown. "He didn't show up this morning."

"I know – I'm sorry. He woke up with a fever and was feeling miserable so I told him he should stay home today. I'm sorry - I should have come and told you but I've been busy looking after him."

Caleb took a few steps towards the bed where he could see Aden, clearly sound asleep. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Uh – I don't know. It may just be a cold or something."

"A cold? What is that?" Caleb turned towards her, a suspicious look on his face.

Damn – was that a word from her 'former' life? "Uh – you know – just a fever, sore throat – that kind of thing."

"Oh, you mean the influenza", he said, still looking uncomfortable.

"Yes, of course", she replied. "I just meant that he got cold – you know, a chill – and it made him sick."

"How did he get cold?" Caleb wanted to know. The weather wasn't that bad as yet.

"He was sitting outside last night, looking at the stars. I told him to come in but you know what he is like!"

"Yes", Caleb laughed, suddenly looking relieved. "He is an obstinate one. Well, look after him well. You do not want him to get any sicker. Influenza can be dangerous."

"I know. Don't worry – I'll look after him."

"I'll have Hannah bring over some soup."

"No – please don't bother her", Beth answered quickly. The last thing they needed was a suspicious Hannah checking Aden out. She'd probably be able to tell in an instant that it wasn't simply the influenza. "I can pop out a little later if I need anything. I think it's just better that Aden sleep."

"If you are sure? Tell Aden I hope he is feeling better soon."

Just then Aden groaned and tried to move. He had broken out in a sweat and Beth was afraid he'd give away the fact that he was wounded, not sick.

Caleb went to take a step closer to the bed but Beth reached out and took his arm. "He needs to rest Caleb", she said gently.

"Yes – I'll leave you then but please let us know if you need anything."

"Thank you – I will."

She breathed a sigh of relief as soon as Caleb had left. She hurried over to Aden and felt his forehead. She grimaced when she realized how hot he was. She lifted the blanket off his leg and could see that the flesh around the bandage was red and hot to the touch. Damn – an infection had set in.

"Sir", she said softly, wiping his face with a cool cloth. "You'd better get through this or I'm going to get Janet and her big needles!"

"Carter?" he opened his eyes and looked up at her. "That you?" His voice was so weak it was hard to hear him.

"It's me – Beth", she answered gently. She really was wondering who this 'Carter' was.

"Oh."

He closed his eyes but she could tell he wasn't sleeping. Looking at the stress lines etched on his face, she was pretty sure the pain was keeping him from resting properly.

"Who's – Janet?" he opened his eyes again and looked at her.

"Janet?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah – you said – you would get Janet and – her needles."

She wet the cloth and again laid it on his forehead. "I don't know."

"Just – snuck out?" he smiled faintly, obviously trying to ignore the pain.

"Yes", she smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh – pretty much – like – crap", he muttered.

She frowned, wishing there was something – anything – she could do to help him. She was also worried that the infection could get worse.

"T'sokay", he said. "I'll be – fine", he tried to reassure her. He just wished his damn leg didn't hurt so much. "What happened?" he asked, realizing he couldn't even remember why he felt like he did.

"You stepped into some kind of trap, don't you remember?"

"Trap? No – I – Daniel – he was there."

"Yes, but he went back home so as to not to look suspicious."

"What time is it?" he suddenly looked around, noticing from the light coming in the window that it had to be mid-day at least. What! He shouldn't be in bed. He tried to move then, to kick his legs over the side but the pain soon had him gasping.

"What are you doing?" Beth cried. She reached down and helped him settle back into bed. "You can't get up – you're hurt."

"They'll be suspicious", he cried, beginning to look worse. His face was more flushed and when she felt him she could tell that his fever was up. "I have to – go to – work."

"You're not going anywhere", she said gently, trying to calm him down. "Caleb thinks you have a cold and knows you're not up to working. Now just rest and get better."

He did calm down after that, although for the rest of the day he was restless. A few times he tried to get up and she'd have to hold him down. It was good he was so weak otherwise she would have had trouble.

He also muttered and talked a lot – most of it about things she didn't understand. He mentioned 'Carter'– as well as a Teelk and General. Daniel's name came into it a lot and it was clear he'd known him 'pre-Calia'. There were also numerous references to someone called 'Charlie'. Anytime his name came up Aden seemed to get quite distressed. She soon figured out that something very bad had happened to this 'Charlie'.

It was when he started to talk about 'Sara' that she grew worried. She wondered if that was _her_ real name – or if it was someone else he was referring to. She prayed it was her name because clearly Aden had loved this 'Sara'. If it was someone else then their life together was a lie.

"Beth", his soft voice interrupted her melancholy thoughts.

"Aden!" She stood up and leaned over him. She felt his forehead again and sighed when she felt how hot he was still. At least the fever didn't seem to have gone up. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

He didn't answer, just asked for 'water'. She helped him sit up and take a sip. She was worried to see how much that simple action had exhausted him. He was very sick.

"What's – happening?" he asked.

"Nothing", she replied. "It's almost dark. You've been sleeping most of the day." No need to tell him that he'd alternated between fever induced hallucinations and being unconscious.

"Daniel?"

"He stopped by briefly but didn't stay. He said he'd be back after dinner – which should be soon."

Aden nodded slightly, his eyelids drooping as he fought sleep. He suddenly took a deep breath and forced himself to stay alert – or as alert as he could be with a high fever and the burning pain of his leg wound. Suddenly he wanted to see what had happened to him so he reached down to throw off the covers.

"What are you doing?" his wife asked sharply.

"Looking – at my – leg", he said slowly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause I want to – see it?" he looked at her, a small grin on his face.

God she loved this man, she thought. Even in pain he tried to make her laugh. "I don't want you to disturb it", she said carefully. "I cleaned it awhile ago and re-bandaged it. It's best to leave it be."

"Is it bad?" he wanted to know. If he lost his leg it would be difficult to survive here in Calia.

She debated what to say, but looking at him decided that he deserved the truth. "It's not too good, but I'm doing all I can to keep the infection down. That's why I want you to stay still and to rest."

He looked at her closely, trying to determine whether she was telling the whole truth. After a moment he relaxed, recognizing that she wasn't lying to him. "Okay – I leave – myself in your – fair hands!" Shortly afterward he'd fallen back into a restless sleep.

"How is he?" Daniel whispered quietly. He'd just arrived to check up on his friend. He felt terrible over what had happened and wished there was something he could do.

"His leg is infected, but he doesn't seem to be getting any worse", she replied. "I've been trying to keep his fever down. I just wish I had some good drugs."

"Drugs?" He looked at her and then nodded in recognition. "Yeah – drugs." He knew what she meant and that what they had in Calia wasn't really good enough. Damn it! Why couldn't they remember where they were from? He was sure this wasn't the life they had led before but he just couldn't remember.

"Would you like some tea?" Beth asked, looking in sympathy at her friend. She knew exactly how he was feeling, but also knew they was no point in beating themselves up over something they couldn't help. They'd have to wait until Aden was better.

They sat and talked quietly, not wanting to wake the injured man from his sleep. Beth would check on him every few minutes but he seemed to be doing about the same. After a while their conversation turned back to what the two men had found.

"And you have no idea what it was?" Beth asked, frowning.

"No – I don't think I've seen anything like it before and I don't think Aden had either. It didn't look – or feel – familiar."

"Was it a building?" she wanted to know.

"I _think_ so – although it may have been a – a ship – for all I know."

"A _ship_?" she asked. "What kind of ship?"

"I think maybe – a space ship?"

"A – you mean something that travels in space?" She looked at him blankly but then nodded. "Yes – that's possible. I think – I think I know about – space ships."

"See – I told Aden you were the person to talk to!"

"Really? Why?" She looked curiously at the man seated opposite her. Why in the world would he think she would know anything about a ship?

"I don't know – I just know that you're the best person to look at that thing and figure it out. I know you're smart – and somehow I think before we came here you were good at solving puzzles."

"Ha!" she cried. "Good? I don't think so – otherwise we wouldn't still be here trying to figure everything out."

"Yeah, but they wiped our memories so that's different. No, I know you're the one to look at it – and so did Aden. When he's better we'll go back and you can figure it out."

"Do you really think it will be that simple?" she asked.

"For you – yeah!" he grinned, but then immediately got serious. "No – not really. I expect it _won't_ be easy – but we'll do it. Whatever that thing is, I'm sure it's behind this whole situation."

"The people here must know of its existence", she said. "How far away did you say it was?"

"About an hour and a half walk from here. The thing is, most people may not know about it. Other than Samuel – have you seen or heard of anyone leaving Calia?"

She looked up at him in shock. He was right. The only person who seemed to move about freely was Samuel. Of course, he used the excuse of being a merchant – but as far as they could tell, there were no other travelers.

"No one has come into the village since we've been here either", Daniel said. "I'm guessing the people are virtual prisoners."

"Has Matilda said anything more?"

"Nope – not a thing. She's pretty terrified and thinks she's told us enough."

They chatted for a bit longer and then Daniel stood. "I'd better be going", he said. He walked over to the bed and looked down at his friend. He frowned and reached out with his hand. "His fever is still high", he said. "Are you sure you'll be okay? Would you like me to stay?"

She was about ready to dismiss him and send him home, but suddenly she realized how exhausted she was. She needed to rest or she wasn't going to be able to look after Aden properly. "Thank you Daniel – that would be helpful."

"Look Beth, why don't you try to sleep for a while and I'll watch him. You need the rest."

She nodded her thanks. "Just wake me after a couple of hours, okay", she said. She then went outside to the outhouse and came back in and washed her face and hands. Too weary to do any more, she carefully climbed up into bed beside Aden. She reached over with her hand and took his burning hot one in hers. She was asleep almost instantly.

Daniel watched his two friends – his only friends as far as he knew – as they slept. He was worried about Aden – he didn't look well. He also worried about Beth. If anything happened to her husband he knew she would be devastated.

He smiled gently as he looked at the two of them. They were so good together, so natural. It made him yearn for someone of his own.

A few times Aden grew restless and then Daniel would wipe his face down with a cool cloth and speak softly to him. At one point the injured man's eyes opened and he stared directly at Daniel.

"Space Monkey?" he said quietly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Aden", he answered. For some reason his answer caused the man in the bed to frown.

"Who's – Aden?" he asked groggily.

"Uh – that would be you", Daniel replied, wondering if this was caused by the fever or by Aden's spotty memory.

"No", the older man closed his eyes. "M'a name's – Jack." He was instantly asleep.

Jack? Daniel thought about it for a while but finally smiled. Yup – that sounded right. Jack it was!

He let Beth sleep for most of the night, knowing he could return to Matilda's during the day and sleep. Unlike - Ad – ur – _Jack_ he didn't work in the fields but had a job as the village 'clerk'. So far they hadn't let him do anything really – and he was pretty sure it was a made up job. They certainly weren't about to let him look into any old archives.

"Beth", he gently shook her awake. She started and sat up quickly.

"What?" she looked around and then saw the man sleeping beside her. "Aden!" She leaned over and felt his head. This time she smiled – the fever was beginning to come down. "I think he's getting better", she said gratefully.

"Yeah, I thought so too. He seems to be resting easier", Daniel replied.

"What time is it?" Beth asked, her forehead crinkled in a frown. She glanced at the window but it was still dark out.

"I don't know – it's late. I let you sleep a bit longer." When she went to object to that he held up his hand. "Look – I can go back and sleep all day if I want. You needed the rest. I expect that when Aden starts to recover you'll need all your strength to deal with him. Somehow I don't think he's gonna be a model patient!"

Beth laughed softly. No – she was pretty sure her husband was going to be a pain in the butt!

"Uh, there's just one thing Beth", Daniel said, hesitating slightly.

"What is it?" she asked, worried.

"It's just that he told him his name isn't Aden – it's 'Jack'." he answered.

"_Jack_? What – are you sure?"

"Yeah – he woke up briefly and I called him Aden. He said that wasn't his name – that it was Jack. He then went right back to sleep."

"I see", she looked down at her husband for a moment and then back up at Daniel. "It sounds right to me. I think he _is_ Jack."

"Me too. It seems better than Aden."

After Daniel had left Beth got up and fixed herself some breakfast. She was pretty sure Aden – no _Jack_ wouldn't be hungry but she did heat up some broth. He needed to keep nourished if he was going to get well.

He woke up a short while later and she could tell he was better. Oh, he was still in pain and still had a fever, but even he agreed he was on the mend.

"Can I look now?" he asked, a whine in his voice.

"Why do you want to see it so badly?" she asked, exasperated.

"I just – I want to make sure it's gonna be okay", he said.

She instantly felt bad. He was frightened – worried that he was going to lose his leg. With a sigh she carefully rolled back the covers. "There, I don't want to undo the bandages, but you can see that your leg is in one piece. One slightly damaged piece – but it's there all the same!"

He looked carefully at what little he could see. The bandage was wrapped around the wound, and he could tell there was an infection – but his leg was there. He was going to make damn sure it stayed there too!

During the day he continued to rest and sleep. He managed to drink some of the broth and Beth forced him to drink water constantly. Of course that meant he had to pee – which he found rather embarrassing. He was pretty sure he hated having others wait on him.

"Daniel said you told him your name was 'Jack'", she told him later that afternoon.

He looked at her in surprise, and was going to argue, when it dawned on him that Daniel was right. Jack felt like it belonged to him – much more so than 'Aden'. "You can't call me that", he finally sighed. "They'll freak out."

"I know – you're still 'Aden' – but don't you like knowing your real name?"

It was true – there was something incredibly comforting in finally knowing what he was called – really called. It made it seem like there was hope. He then looked carefully at Beth. So far she was the only one who hadn't learned her real name – that is, if it was not Beth.

"What about you", he asked gently. "Any ideas as to whether Beth is your real name?"

"No – I don't think it is." She paused and looked closely at him. "I think – I think it might be – Sara", she finally blurted out.

She watched as Aden – Jack – frowned in thought. After a few seconds he shook his head. "I don't think so", he answered her. "It's not right for you."

"Why not?" she asked indignantly. "Sara is a nice name."

"I know – I like it. I just don't think it's you. I think – I don't know – but I think you had a different name. I just can't remember it", he said with frustration.

If anyone was frustrated it was her. She wanted – no, she _needed_ her real name. Daniel and Jack knew theirs so what was wrong with her? She was also worried about this 'Sara'.

"It's okay", Jack said softly, patting the bed beside him. "It'll come."

"What if it doesn't?" she asked.

"Well then – you'll be 'Beth'. It's a pretty name and I already think of you like that. It won't be a tragedy to keep that name."

As far as she was concerned, not knowing your own name _was_ a tragedy. Still, there wasn't anything she could do about it now.

By day three the fever had broken, but Aden was still weak and in pain. When he woke up that third morning, however, he had insisted on getting up. "I can't stay in bed forever", he told Beth. "I need to move around."

"Okay – but if you break those stitches I'll-"

"You'll what?" he grinned. He really wanted to see what Beth was going to threaten him with.

"I'll tell Daniel to come in and lecture you", she answered with a triumphant look.

"No", he cried, putting his hand over his heart. "Anything but that!"

He managed to hobble around their small one-roomed house for a few minutes but found it exhausting – and painful – so he collapsed back on the bed. "Damn!", he muttered. "I feel so weak!"

"Well your leg did get pretty chewed up", Beth said, sitting down beside him. "You have to give yourself some time."

"I know, but I don't know how much time I have. I'm afraid Caleb is getting suspicious."

Caleb had been by that afternoon to see how Aden was doing. He had made a comment that it must have been a serious case of influenza to have laid Aden so low. "Maybe I should ask Hannah to come and take a look at you", he said. "She is the best healer in Calia."

Beth had had to pretend to some indignation that her skills were being questioned. In actual fact she was terrified that Hannah would figure out it was a wound to Aden's leg that was the problem – not a virus. There was really no way he would be able to make up a story to explain what had happened.

After Caleb had left Aden had determined to be up on his feet and back to the fields as quickly as possible. "I have to Beth", he'd said when she had argued. "We can't let them find out."

It was another two days before he announced he was going back to work. "Just bind up my leg as best you can. I'll take it easy but I have to go."

Beth watched as her husband headed out, trying desperately not to limp. She bit her lip, terrified for him but knowing he had little choice. She just prayed he'd get through the day.

Aden – or Jack as he now thought of himself – almost _didn't_ make it. By mid-morning his leg was burning so badly he felt nauseated. He went to a corner of the field by himself where it wouldn't be so obvious that he was struggling. Still, he had to stop and rest every few minutes. Fortunately there was a convenient tree he could lean against. He knew if he were to actually sit down he wouldn't be able to get up again.

It was just after the lunch break – when he was debating whether or not to pass out – when he heard Samuel's voice calling to him. He slowly turned around and then cursed softly to himself when he saw his 'friend' approaching.

"Aden – how are you doing", the other man shouted, a smile on his face.

"Samuel!" Aden smiled and welcomed his friend, although inside all he could think of was that the man was a total hypocrite. He knew that Samuel was somehow involved in what was going on. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got back from Fralia – doing some trading. I heard in the village that you were ill so I came to see how you were doing. You still look a little pale", he said with a frown.

"Oh, I'm feeling better than I was. Still a bit weak though", Aden replied. "Beth wanted me to stay home but I told her the fresh air would do me good."

"Those women", Samuel laughed. "always wanting to coddle us, aren't they?" Samuel looked at him closely and Aden was sure he was suspicious – although of what Aden couldn't quite say. "So, you've been staying close to home?" he asked.

"Close?" Aden looked puzzled. "Well I certainly wasn't about to go anywhere with the influenza", he said. "Where would I go anyway? I'm not a traveler like you", he said. He turned and picked up his hoe.

"No? I guess not. It's just that I heard a rumor that some people were seen traveling through the Rone Forrest."

"Really? Where's that? I don't think I've heard of it before." Aden didn't have to lie there – he really hadn't heard of it. He did wonder though if he and Daniel had been seen. That might be why Samuel was here.

"It is just beyond the fields", he pointed in the direction Aden and Daniel had traveled. "It is strictly forbidden for anyone to go that way", he explained.

"Really?" Aden repeated. "Why is that?"

"It is dangerous", Samuel told him. "Very dangerous. There are beings there that will kill a man without thought. No one from the village ever goes there. In fact, those that do are severely punished."

"Punished? That seems strange. I mean, I can see people being warned if it's dangerous, but why punish someone? If they get hurt it's their fault – and they would have been punished anyway."

"We are a small village", Samuel explained. "We cannot afford to lose anyone. That is the reason that people are told to stay away."

"So you've never been there?" Aden asked innocently.

Samuel looked at him closely – a strange expression on his face. "No, of course not", he answered slowly. "Why would I go there?"

"Oh – I don't know. You just seemed like you knew about it. How did you hear about people traveling there anyway? If it's strictly forbidden who would know?"

Samuel was again quiet, but then he laughed and slapped Aden on the back. "This is silly", he said. "You've been ill and certainly weren't the one wandering where you shouldn't be. Let's forget about it. I should let you get back to work – I must go and take some supplies to the village. My trip was quite profitable."

Aden smiled and said goodbye, although he watched the other man make his way back towards Calia. Suddenly his strength gave out and he slid slowly to the ground, just grateful that no one else was around. "Who the hell are you Samuel", he murmured to himself. "And what do you know?"

Caleb came by a while later to see how he was doing and became worried when he saw how pale and sweaty Aden was. "Come on, I'm taking you back to Beth. You started back to work too soon. You need to lie down."

"I'll be fine Caleb", he said. "I just need to rest for a few minutes."

"You can do that at home in your nice soft bed. Come on."

Aden slowly followed Caleb, wishing the man would go away so he could limp. As it was, he had to use all his energy and grit his teeth to try and walk normally.

By the time they reached his house he was sweating and again feeling like he wanted to throw up. He said a quick goodbye to Caleb and made his way inside. The door had barely shut when he limped to the bed and collapsed.

"Jack!" Beth exclaimed, forgetting about not using his real name. She rushed up to him and put her hand on his forehead. Although he was a bit warm, she thought that was more from the walk than from fever. She helped him into bed and then got a tall glass of water. "Here, drink this", she said. "You're a fool Jack", she said. "You were not well enough to go out to the fields today. You are going to make yourself worse!"

He opened his eyes and grinned at her and then closed them again. "I'll be okay", he said. "I just need to rest."

She let him sleep for a couple of hours and then woke him up to eat dinner. By this time he was looking better, although still too pale for her liking. "How did it go", she asked him.

"Oh – it was okay – a bit hard but I managed. It was weird though – Samuel came by. Mentioned that someone was seen in the 'Rone Forrest'. I take it that was where Daniel and I were. He gave me a warning that it's strictly forbidden."

"Do you think he knows you were there?" she asked, eyes wide with fear.

"No – I don't think so. I think he believed that I'd been sick. I think he was testing me and I hope he believed me. I also think he's worried about who did go through the forrest. We have to keep an eye on him. I know he's involved in this somehow."

Beth was jumpy after that, sure that they were going to be discovered. At the same time, she wanted desperately to find a way out of Calia. She was slowly going mad with nothing to do but cook and clean.

Over the next few days Aden – or Jack as she called him when they were in private – got slowly better. He continued to go to the fields to work but would come home early. No one seemed to mind – they could see he still wasn't one hundred percent well. Daniel came by a few times but didn't spend too long with them. He continued to try and find out information from someone in the village, or from some of the records he'd been allowed to see. So far there was nothing.

It was about a week after Jack was hurt that things changed. It wasn't that they found out anything – or that anything changed in the village. No, what changed was the relationship between Jack and Beth.


	11. Adrenaline

_**My apologies (again) - for not updating more regularly. The good news is I finally bought a house (what a major headache) Of course now we have all sorts of work to do before moving it - so I hope I can keep the stories coming semi-regularly.**_

_**A big hug and cookies to my reviewers who are faithful - even when I'm bad. I hope you all had a wonderful Easter/Passover - or however you spent the weekend.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

Jack had been feeling more and more frustrated and it wasn't just the situation they were in with not knowing who they were or why they were in Calia. No, the real frustration was his relationship with Beth.

He knew he should be grateful to have such an amazing woman – and he was, really. The problem was they were pretty much living as brother and sister rather than man and wife. Oh, at night they would sleep close to each other – which he guessed wasn't _really_ like brother and sister – but that's all there was and he didn't know how to change things.

As he looked up at the stars overhead that evening he got a strange feeling. It was one of yearning – and hopelessness – but for what and why he didn't know. The stars made him want to do something, go somewhere, which was strange as he certainly couldn't travel to them. At the same time they made him feel like things in his world, the one he couldn't remember, weren't quite right – that there was something missing or wrong.

It was all very strange – and he told himself that it was just the uncertainty of their situation that was making him have these thoughts. Still, they didn't seem to want to leave him alone.

"What the hell are you trying to tell me?" he said to the stars above. "Why are you so important?"

"Who are you talking to Aden?" a soft voice came up behind him. She had stopped calling him Jack, worried that it was too dangerous and too easy to make a slip.

He turned slowly to see his wife, wrapped in a shawl, standing behind him. He smiled and held out his hand. "No one", he answered, "Just myself and the stars."

She took his hand and walked forward until she was standing next to him. He drew her near and she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I talk to them too", she confessed. "I don't know why – it just feels - " her voice grew silent and she pressed closer to him.

"I know", he answered softly. "I look up and I feel like there's something I should remember – that I _have_ to remember, but I can't."

"I know", she said. "But they also make me afraid", she admitted. "It's as if – if we knew – then things would change." She suddenly turned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't want things to change Aden. I'm afraid that I'll lose you."

"You'll never lose me Beth", he kissed the top of her head. "I promise. I'll always be here for you."

"I don't think you can promise that. You don't know what our lives were like before. What if – what if you're not really married to me?" There, she'd said it. She'd admitted her deepest fear. "What if you're married to someone else? What if it's this 'Sara' you talked about when you were sick."

He moved away from her slightly and looked into her face, frowning slightly. He'd had no idea she was worried about that. "I'm not", he said. "I'm not married to Sara. I think – I'm pretty sure she was someone important but I know I'm not married to her. Maybe she is a sister – or maybe she was my first wife, the one who they say died. I haven't been able to get them to tell me anything about her. But I do know that there's only one person I'm married to now and that's you!"

"But how can you know?" she cried.

"How can I know? I know because I feel it here", he put his hand over his heart. "I know it because you are a part of me and you were – even before Calia. No", he reached and pulled her to him again. "you're mine Beth – no matter what."

They stood there for a long time, just holding each other. Without words they had given each other a promise, although deep inside both of them knew it might be a difficult one to keep. They didn't know what lay beyond the gaps in their memories, or what lay beyond Calia.

"I don't want to live like this anymore", Beth spoke abruptly, pulling back and looking at the man who she _had_ to believe was her husband.

He frowned, and looked slightly worried. "No? – but I thought you didn't want things to change?" He was confused, not knowing where this was going, or what she really wanted.

"I don't want to lose you – to lose what we have", she spoke softly. "I don't want _that_ to change – ever. But I don't –"

"Don't what?" he asked gently.

"I don't want to live as if we're not married anymore. I don't want to lie beside you and not be able to be closer", she said in a rush. "I want us to truly be _together_ as man and wife."

He was pretty sure his lungs had stopped working. They certainly didn't seem to be capable of taking in any air. He had to stop for a moment – to be sure he understood what she was saying. God, he prayed he did!

"Do you mean – "? He looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"Yes." She stepped away from him and then held out her hand. When he gave her his she pulled him towards their tiny house. As the door opened and they stepped inside, he uttered but one word –

"Sweet!"

* * *

><p>"I am just fine now!" Jack was pacing around the small room as Daniel and Beth looked at him from their seats at the table. "My leg is practically healed – and it's not as if it's a far walk anyway!"<p>

"It's too dangerous, especially after you were out sick for so long. It would be better if you were to keep working – then no one would suspect."

"No! You stay here and I'll go with Daniel – or by myself. That way you can both cover for me."

"Stop it Jack!" She exploded. "I'm perfectly capable of walking for a few hours and taking a look. We'll be careful – and no one will miss us."

"What if Hannah comes by? She will certainly be suspicious if you're not here."

"She won't. When was the last time she came to see me? And anyway, we'll go late in the evening and be back before it gets too late the next morning. You can go to work like normal, so no one will suspect."

"No – there's no way Beth. It's not safe and I refuse to let you and Daniel - "

"Who the hell are you to decide what I can or can't do", she cried angrily. "I'm a grown woman and I'll damn well go if I want to!"

"Stand DOWN Major!" Aden answered sharply, glowering at the woman across from him. "I've told you you're not going – and that's an order!"

There was dead silence in the room as both Daniel and Beth stared at him in shock. Aden continued to scowl at the two people opposite him but something in their expressions made him pause.

"What did you say?" Beth asked carefully.

"Uh – I said – ".

"You gave her an order and you called her – Major", Daniel chimed in. "You know, based on a few things you've said, I have a feeling that you were pretty uh - bossy in your former life."

"Bossy?"

"Yeah – you liked to order people around."

Aden looked back at his wife and grimaced. Uh oh – he was pretty sure he'd done it this time. "Look Beth – I'm sorry – I just don't think it's a good idea for you to go."

"Yeah, I got that", she answered, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Unfortunately – regardless of whether you used to order me around, here that won't wash. It's the smart thing for me to go. You even said yourself that I'd probably be the best one to figure out whatever that thing is. And I'm also smart enough to stay out of trouble."

He sighed, knowing when he'd lost. He shook his head as he looked at Beth and Daniel. Somehow he was pretty sure they were practiced at getting their way – even if he had been used to giving orders.

"Okay fine. But if you get into trouble or get yourself hurt I'll -!"

"You'll what – _Jack_!" Daniel grinned.

"I'll never let you live it down, that's what. So okay, let's figure out what we're doing here."

The three of them sat until late into the night figuring out all the possibilities and the dangers. Aden still felt nervous about letting his kids go – he snorted softly at that thought – they were far from kids. Still, he felt a sense of responsibility towards them and chafed at the idea of being left behind.

"So make sure you're back here by -"

"_Jack_!" his loving wife said. "I know – _we_ know. We will be back just after first light. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Famous last words", he muttered. Later on he was to curse himself for even saying them.

"Okay, do you have everything you need?" he asked the couple in front of him. They were each carrying a concealed knife and a long walking stick – which could be quickly converted into a stout club if need be. Both of them were dressed in dark clothes – Beth had borrowed a pair of Daniel's pants.

"I'll be able to maneuver more easily", she'd explained. He'd simply nodded, figuring that if he really was from Calia he'd be shocked. As it was, he simply enjoyed the look of her in the pants which conformed more closely to her contours than the ugly skirts the women wore here.

"We have everything Jack", Daniel nodded. He turned to Beth. "All set?"

"Yes." Beth looked at Aden/Jack and could see the terrible worry in his eyes. She knew very well that if the situation was reversed she'd feel the same way. In fact, she had felt that way when Daniel and Aden had gone the first time. She felt badly for Aden, but wasn't sorry to be going. The adrenaline was coursing through her body and she was feeling great at finally being able to do something.

"We'll be okay Jack", she said softly. In private moments, or those of intense emotion, she tended to use his real name. The more she got to know the man who was her husband, the more she knew the name fit him.

"Watch your backs campers", he said. He leaned over and rested his head against Beth and then pulled back with a smile. "You'll do fine. Just keep an eye out – and watch that Daniel doesn't get into trouble."

"Thanks Jack!" the other man said sarcastically. "Come on Beth, we'd better go."

Jack watched until they were no longer visible, but he continued to stand outside, trying to let the early night air dispel the disquiet he felt. Instead of making him feel more relaxed, however, he began to feel worse. There was something in the air this evening that gave him the feeling something was about to happen. It was that same feeling one got before a big storm. Things were quiet – too quiet - and about to change.

* * *

><p>The walk was relatively easy and Beth simply followed her companion. Although she kept her eye out for anything suspicious, she let her mind wander a bit. She couldn't help but think of the man who was her husband. She wondered who – and what – he'd been in their previous life. He was obviously used to command and found it hard to let others make decisions which might put them in danger. He had a definite 'mother-hen' streak in him.<p>

She took a deep breath and suddenly realized how much she was enjoying herself. She caught Daniel's eye and grinned. Somehow she knew this had been part of her former life. Cooking and cleaning just didn't do it for her. No, she knew then that her former life had had its share of adventure. Taking another breath she picked up her pace.

"We're almost there", Daniel said quietly beside her. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"I am", she agreed, with another grin. "I've grown tired of seeing the inside of that house. I think I need to be out in the fresh air, getting some exercise and seeing the world."

"And experiencing a little danger?" he asked knowingly.

"That too – although don't tell Aden."

"Oh, I somehow think he knows. He doesn't necessarily like it – at least when he's not there to protect you – but he definitely knows."

"Really?" She looked at him in surprise. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh – just something he said to me the other day. He was worried that you were getting bored with your life in Calia and that you needed something 'challenging'. I think that's why he gave up and let you come."

"_Let _ me?" she asked, brow raised.

"Well – at least he stopped giving you a hard time even though it was difficult for him." She didn't reply and Daniel didn't say anything for a while. Finally, he spoke again. "He really loves you, you know."

"I know", she answered softly. "And I love him."

"He's afraid to lose you. I think it would kill him", Daniel said gently. "I don't really know anything about who we were before, but I think he's lost a lot in his life. I don't want to see him lose you too."

"Believe me, I don't want that either and if that is your way of telling me to be careful – don't worry Daniel, I will be."

It was a few minutes later that they came upon the clearing with the ship. Beth's eyes grew big and she just stared at it for a moment.

"Holy Hannah!" she whispered. "What the hell is it?"

"I don't know. We were hoping you could tell us."

"Me? God Daniel, I don't think I've seen anything like this before. If I had, surely I would have remembered it."

"That's what Jack and I thought", he said. "He figured it might be a space ship."

"I know, that's what he said. I – maybe it is, although it looks big enough to house thousands of people."

"What if they're not people", Daniel asked.

"Not -? What would they be?"

"Oh, I don't know", he grinned. "Maybe they're a bunch of little grey aliens."

"_Daniel_! Don't be ridiculous. There's no such thing!" She scoffed.

"No? How do you know? Maybe there are lots of aliens creatures out there", he looked up at the night sky. "Who's to say we're the only beings in the universe. That thing certainly doesn't look like anything anyone I knew would have built."

"Well, since Jack and I are the only people you know right now Daniel, I would say that's true. How do you know that it _wasn't_ built by someone you know? What if that's where we came from?"

"You said yourself you didn't recognize it and Jack and I didn't either. And, if we did come from there, don't you think someone would have come looking for us by now?"

"Yeah, maybe. Well, I guess there's really only one way of finding out if there are aliens in there."

"What's that?"

"We go in and take a look", she replied with a small smile.

Daniel grimaced in reply although he knew too it was really the only way. He just hoped it was going to be easy to get in. That thought was quickly followed by another one – he hoped even more that it was going to be easy to get _out._

"Let's go then", he replied. They did a careful search of the perimeter, which took longer than they would have liked, especially since they had to be extra careful not to set off another trap like the one that had injured Jack. Once they were sure there was no one about, they carefully approached the vessel, keeping as much as possible in the trees.

"It looks like there's some kind of door there", Beth pointed to a small hatch in the side nearest them. "I'm going to go see if there's a way to open it up. You wait here and watch in case anyone shows up."

"You sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes Daniel", she smiled. "I have a feeling we've done this before. Okay, here I go." She gave a small wave and carefully moved towards the door.

He watched as she made her way to the ship and couldn't help but shake his head. Yup – he was pretty sure she'd done this before. He smiled – and so had he!

It only took a few seconds for Beth to find the panel beside the door. She opened it and saw a tangle of wires. With a sigh she reached in carefully and touched one of them. When nothing happened she began to try and figure out what wire was attached to what and to see if she could make sense of anything.

It didn't take long for her to realize that she knew this – this was familiar and she was reveling in it. This puzzle in front of her was something she could figure out, that she was good at. She smiled – she just wished the Colonel were here. He'd egg her on and get her to finish sooner – sure that his 'resident genius' could figure out just about anything in no time flat!

She was almost surprised when the door suddenly swooshed open. She stared at the open space for a couple of seconds before snapping back into the present. She took a quick peek inside.

"See anything?"

She was afraid they were going to have to scrape her off the nearest cloud after she jumped a few miles. "Daniel! What the hell – you scared me to death!"

"Oh, sorry", he said, sounding anything but apologetic. He was looking over her shoulder to see what was there. "It's pretty dark in there."

"Yeah – come on, let's check it out." Beth took a cautious step forward, followed closely by Daniel. It was true the corridor was dark, but after a couple of minutes their eyes adjusted and they could see the long corridor in front of them.

"Look at this Beth", Daniel whispered. "I think these walls are – are covered in some kind of plant or something. They almost look like they're alive."

Beth had been looking as well. "They're not covered Daniel – they _are _alive."

"The _walls are alive_?" he asked incredulously. He looked around again and saw what she meant. It was almost as if they were walking through - !

"Veins", she said, as if she could read his mind. "We're walking through some kind of vein or living tunnel. It's definitely organic."

"Organic? Are you telling me this ship is a – a living being?"

"Could be", she answered, "although the outside seemed like it was made of some kind of metal – and certainly the door was controlled by man-made" she turned and grinned, "or 'alien-made' technology."

As they walked deeper into the ship – or creature, or whatever it was, Beth began to worry that they'd be unable to find their way back. The 'corridor' was winding and seemingly without a definite end – definitely more like an organic structure than a manufactured one.

"Stop!" she abruptly stopped and held her hand up in front of Daniel. "There's something ahead", she whispered.

It took a minute but then Daniel saw it as well. At the end of the 'tunnel' there was an incredibly bright light. Daniel had to laugh to himself at the idea that they were heading down a tunnel towards a 'light'. He certainly hoped it wasn't a portent of things to come.

"What is it?" he whispered back.

"I don't know. Let's go." They walked forward, both having to shade their eyes as they grew closer. Finally they reached to what was the 'end' of the tunnel and attempted to peer into the space beyond.

"Oh my God!" Beth cried, as she saw into the room. Daniel just stared, shocked and sickened by what he saw.

* * *

><p>Aden – no, he was <em>Jack<em> he said to himself, sat at the table after he'd come in from seeing Beth and Daniel off on their journey. He couldn't sit still for long, however and stood up and began to put away the remnants of their dinner. Once that was done – which only took a few minutes – he restlessly looked for something else to occupy his mind. Unfortunately, there was little to do in the small home and with Beth gone he had no one to talk to.

God – he hoped she was okay – no, that both of them were okay. He'd suffer if anything happened to either one of them. Without knowing anything about his past, he did know that Daniel and Beth were important to him. More than important, he acknowledged. They were vital – they were his family.

There seemed to be a missing element however, although he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Occasionally he had a flash of a gold snake, but what that meant was absolutely beyond him. These pieces of memory – at least he assumed that is what they were – were often confusing and he rarely understood them. He only wished he could put everything together. It was as if he had random puzzle pieces without any idea of what the final picture what supposed to be.

He sighed and ran his hands through his unruly hair. Beth teased him constantly over the fact that some of it always seemed to be sticking up. He'd threatened to cut it off really short, but she wouldn't hear of it. So, instead he had to deal with the continual cowlick which poked up towards the sky.

Damn, he wished he knew what was happening. He should be there. He should be watching their six while the two science twins did their stuff. That's what his job was – that's what he did on missions, he and Teal'c. They were the protectors, the warriors, the ones who made sure the young ones were safe. Yeah – he should be there.

He stopped suddenly, almost bashing his healing leg into the table. 'Teal'c? He'd thought that word before. This time however, when he thought it he could clearly see in his mind a picture of a tall black man with – a _gold snake on his forehead_! That was it – that's what that damn snake was about. But who was this man, and why did he have that thing on his face? He thought for a minute and couldn't bring much else to mind, except for the fact that he was sure this man was a friend. Yes – he was part of his – team! That was it. Teal'c was his friend and fellow – warrior. He could actually hear the man calling him 'brother'. Since he could tell they looked nothing alike (he grinned) he was pretty sure that simply meant they were close.

He felt a sense of relief, after finally putting something together in his mind. He just wished he knew more about this man – Teal'c – and where he was now. He thought back to this idea of a team – and spent the next few minutes trying to figure that one out. What 'team' – what did that even mean?

"Hey Jack – let's order a pizza."

"I'd go for that Sir, as long as it doesn't have anchovies."

"I too feel like a pizza O'Neill. I would prefer mine 'Hawaiian' style."

The flash of memory left as abruptly as it had come. There were three people in his – vision – for lack of a better word. These people must be this 'team' he had been thinking about. But still, what kind of a team was it – and what the hell was 'pizza'?

* * *

><p>"Let's get out of here Beth", he whispered desperately. "We can't let them find us."<p>

"I know Daniel – but God, we've got to do _something_."

"What? What can we do? There's only two of us Beth – they'd capture us in a second."

"I know but I can't bear just leaving - "

"I know", he responded sadly. "Maybe we can figure something out."

With one last look they turned back the way they had come. For a while they simply moved, not wanting to think about what they'd seen, or where they were going. Soon however they realized they needed to find out more information. They needed to find out who was controlling this abomination.

They turned down one of the 'corridors' which seemed to have numerous tunnels branching off from it. So far they hadn't come across anyone – alien or otherwise – except for those they'd seen in the large 'cavern' with the lights.

Beth began to feel strange, almost as if someone was watching them. Still not seeing anyone, they kept moving, hoping to find some answers to take back to Jack.

"I suspected something like this", a voice spoke from behind them.

Sam and Daniel both whirled around, shocked – neither of them had heard a thing.

"I knew trying to destroy your memories wouldn't be enough", he continued. "I told them that you should be put to death, that you'd be a danger – that even with no memory of who you were you'd not be content to simply live in the village. You are all too curious, too determined to find answers and to be heroes. Well I'm afraid that this is a case where your curiosity is going to lead to your demise. I'm afraid poor Aden will soon be mourning his wife and friend."

Samuel smirked as he watched the two people in front of him. He motioned to someone behind him and two beings – Beth wouldn't call them human – approached. All she could think was that the Colonel was going to kill them both for getting captured.


	12. Truth

The knock on the door surprised him. It was way too early for anyone to be coming by so he was pretty sure this wasn't good. He slowly went over as there was a second knock and opened the door a few inches.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Aden – thank God. It's me Caleb. Can I come in?"

"Caleb, it's practically the middle of the night. What do you want?" There was no way he was going to open the door and let the other man discover that Sam was gone.

"Something has happened and I need to speak with you. Please, let me in."

"Caleb, I don't want to disturb Beth. Please, just tell me what it is."

"Look, someone came by a while ago and told us they suspected there were people going into the forest. It's not allowed and those people could get into trouble – bit trouble. I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Me? Why would you think it was me?"

"Because I fear you will let your curiosity get the better of you. You are not satisfied with all you have been told. But you are here, so it is alright. I will go and check on David – it must have been him, although the report was of two people."

"What will you do if Dan – David is gone?"

"Then I will pray for him. If S – if he is found his life will be in danger."

"What is so bad about going to the forest? Is there something there we're not supposed to see?"

Caleb closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then glanced around carefully. "It is dangerous for me to be speaking of these things", he said softly. "Look, I know you don't believe all you have been told and I – I am sick of the lies, of what we have to do. If your friend has gone into the forest then we must hurry."

Jack looked at the other man for a few seconds, debating within himself whether or not to trust him. Right now though, he didn't seem to have much choice if he wanted to help Daniel and Beth. He stepped back and opened the door wider. "Come in", he finally said.

Caleb entered quickly, with a nod of thanks. He made his way softly over to one of the chairs and sat down. He glanced quickly over to the bed but what he saw made him sit up quickly. "Where is Beth?" he asked.

Jack slowly sat down across from the man he hoped would help them. "She went with David", he said calmly – although he was far from feeling relaxed.

"She -?" Caleb looked around wildly, as if hoping she'd suddenly pop out from behind a piece of furniture. "No! Aden, she is in mortal danger. Samuels knows someone has gone into the forest and he followed. He always finds who he is looking for and punishes them. This time I am sure he will insist that they are killed. He will probably demand that you are as well."

"Why? Why does it matter if we go into the forest – and who is he? He obviously isn't my 'best friend'."

"No – no. He is no one's friend", Caleb answered softly, looking down at his hands which were folded in front of him on the table. "He is the 'Controller'", he replied.

"Controller?"

"Yes", Caleb laughed softly, a bitter sound. "He is the one sent to control us, to make sure we do not rebel or do anything other than what we are told. Who he is exactly we do not know." Caleb took another deep breath. "I will tell you all that I know, but it will probably mean my death as well. Although I am at the point I think that would be better than the life I am leading now."

"What about Beth and Daniel?"

"I fear it may be too late", Caleb answered, "but we should go. Maybe there is something we can do." He stood up slowly. "I will tell you our story on the way."

Jack stood up and gathered a few things he thought might come in handy. He didn't have any weapons but he did have a few kitchen knives and a stout walking stick. He also stuck some bandages and emergency supplies in a bag. He just hoped he wouldn't need them.

"Okay, let's go", he said. It had only taken him a few minutes to gather things together as he was anxious to leave. His fear for his wife and friend were growing by the second.

Caleb nodded and headed towards the door. "We have to take a longer route. If we go directly we may be discovered", he said.

Jack nodded. "Are there some kind of warning devices or are there people watching", he wanted to know.

"I do not know. I just know that walk into the forest are usually caught. It may be that Samuels has someone watching, or it may be that there is some kind of magic at work."

"Magic?" Jack looked in surprise at the other man. He hadn't heard the people here talk that way and wondered about it.

"I do not know what it is", Caleb shook his head in anger or frustration – or both and began telling his tale. "We used to be a peaceful village, a peaceful people. Life was hard, but good. We traded with other villages close by and led simple lives. That all changed one night about ten years ago." He stopped speaking for a moment as if remembering something horrible. "There was a great noise and the earth shook. We all ran out of our houses and we could see a great light in the sky. Something descended into the forest and then the sound stopped. We were terrified – we knew something had arrived from the heavens, but what it was we didn't know. We wondered if it had been sent by the divine one. We soon found out that what had arrived was evil, not good. Our lives changed forever that day."

They continued to walk quickly towards the structure Jack and Daniel had seen the other night. He figured this must have been the thing that arrived those ten years ago and that they had been right to think it was some kind of ship.

"So what happened", he asked gently.

"They came – or at least Samuels came – the next day. He called for everyone to come to the main square. It was there he told us that his people were now in charge, that we would have to do as they said and if we did we would live. If we didn't, we would die. It was as simple as that."

"And you believed him?"

"No – not at first. Many laughed at him. He was only one man, we thought, so we told him to go, to leave us be. That is when the first person died."

"He killed someone?"

"He simply looked at Pere Jacob – he was the eldest in our village – and said 'you will die'. Jacob clutched his chest and fell over, dead. Samuels then proceeded to demonstrate on a few more people. After that he again told us that we would obey. If we did, he said, we would be allowed to live in peace."

"So you obeyed?"

"Yes, for a while. We thought we would wait, we would find out more information, and then we would get rid of Samuels."

"I'm assuming it didn't work", Jack answered wryly.

"No – it did not work and many more died", he answered simply.

"But what did they want – what do they want?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"Our children", Caleb answered simply. "All they wanted was our children."

Jack stopped, horrified. That was why – that explained why there were no children in the village – at least none that were older than babies or toddlers. "Oh God – they take them -"

"When they reach five years of age they are 'harvested'", Caleb laughed bitterly. "We never see them again. They took my children", he said in a soft voice. "My little girl Emma – she was the light of my life and my son Jonathon." He smiled, clearly in remembrance. "He was quite something – always curious, always into things. They took him before he was five because he told Samuels he didn't like him. It was pure revenge on Samuels' part." Caleb stopped and looked at Jack with a look of pain that he recognized – he'd seen it in a mirror too many times not to know what it was – it was the look of a parent who had lost his child.

"He was just a child, for God's sake" Caleb cried, "and he took him and told me we'd never see him again. My wife – Hannah – has never recovered. She has turned hard and goes along with them, hoping that if she does that one day we'll get them back."

Jack had trouble speaking – somehow – he didn't know how - understanding the horrible pain the other man was in – but he had to ask. "Do you think you will?"

"Get them back?" Caleb bit his lip and shook his head. "No – I think they are dead. I think maybe they – whoever they are – use them for something terrible. I hate myself for continuing to live – to let this go on. I guess maybe there is a small part of me that still hopes that one day I will find my children. It is the only thing that keeps me going."

"I am sorry Caleb. If there is anything I can do to help you know I will."

"I know – that is what you told me before."

"Before?"

"Yes – you must know you are not from this village. You arrived some months ago – you and your 'team'. I was in the south field, by myself, when the four of you arrived -"

Jack nodded – he'd somehow known there was a fourth. The picture of that gold snake appeared in his head – but he quickly turned to Caleb, wanting to hear the story.

"You told me you were visitors from another place – that you were simple explorers. For some reason, I felt I could trust you – or maybe it was that I thought you were our last hope. Anyway, I told you what had happened. You were as shocked then as you were just now. You told me you would try and help us."

Jack again nodded – this was starting to 'feel' familiar, even if he couldn't actually remember any of it occurring. "What happened next?"

"I told you to hide – not to let anyone else know you were here. You agreed and said you'd 'check things out'. It was a day later when I heard that you'd been captured. Three of you – you, David and Beth – were brought to the village. The other man was missing."

"And then?"

"You were brought before the Council – Samuels was there of course. He wanted you put to death, but I argued we needed workers. With no children our village is getting smaller and there is no one to replace those who die or become too old to work. He seemed to listen to us – agreeing only if your memories were wiped clean. You tried to protest but were told it was that or death."

"Not a great choice."

"No – but you took it. You said you would not be responsible for your 'team' dying. You also said 'there is always tilk – although I do not know what that meant."

"Tilk?" Jack again had the picture of the snake, but this time it was on the face of a large man who he knew. "Oh – _Teal'c_", he said, more to himself than to his companion. "He's the fourth member of our team."

"I see. Well, Samuels used some kind of device and when you woke up you did not remember who you were."

"Did we tell you who we were – did we tell you our real names?"

"Yes – you are 'O'Neill. David was" he paused as if thinking "he was called Doctor Jackson."

"And Beth – what was her name?"

"You called her Carter, although that seems a strange name for a woman."

Carter, he thought. Yes, that seemed right although he was sure there was something else too. At least it explained all the times he'd thought – or spoken – that name. He smiled slightly thinking that Beth would be relieved. He was pretty sure she imagined all sorts of wild things because of him saying the name so much. So – his name was 'O'Neill' – he frowned at that, he had been sure it was 'Jack'. Oh well, at least he knew everyone's real names and hopefully that meant he'd begin to remember other things. He turned back to Caleb.

"But it didn't take the first time, did it? The memory wipe."

"You know?" Caleb looked at him in surprise. "How do you know this?"

"Uh – someone told us."

"It was Matilda, wasn't it?"

Jack didn't answer, although his silence spoke for itself..

"Her husband and son and daughter-in-law were killed and her granddaughter was taken by Samuels. She only lives to get her granddaughter back. She refused to believe the child is dead. She is also the one who pleaded for your lives the second time."

"And you did too", Jack looked at the other man with a small grin. He was more and more convinced that Caleb _was_ the decent man he'd thought him to be.

"Yes – what they are doing is wrong! They are evil and must be stopped."

"_They_?"

"The Aglaeca. That is what Samuels calls his people. We call them the demons."

"Have you seen or talked to any of them other than Samuels?"

"No – he is the only one, but we know the rest are in the forest. That is why it is prohibited to go there."

"They must be in the spaceship", Jack said to himself. It was starting to become clearer although he still had no idea who or what these aliens were.

"Space ship? What is that?" Caleb looked at him curiously.

"Just what it sounds like - a ship which came from space. I have a suspicion that these 'aliens' are very different from the people of Calia, otherwise why wouldn't you have seen them?" He was speaking to himself at this point, trying to channel Daniel and figure out who they were. "I bet Samuels has been chosen as a 'go-between' with you and his people."

Caleb stopped and gave a suspicious look at the other man. "How would you know this?" he asked, clearly wondering if he'd made a mistake to trust Aden.

Jack realized what Caleb was probably thinking. "Look – my team and I travel all over. I told you, we are explorers and we've seen something like this before."

"You have?" Caleb asked hopefully. "Do you know why they take our children? Do you know if they are safe?"

"I'm sorry – no. I haven't come across these guys before, just beings who are very different from us and who have used a human looking intermediary. I've never heard of a race who steals children like this." In actual fact he knew the Goa'uld sometimes took children, although they were usually a bit older. They would use them as hosts, but it was usually a random occurrence and very different from this systematic harvesting of children.

"Stop Aden – O'Neill", whispered Caleb. "We are almost there."

Jack looked around and realized that they were close to where Daniel and he had been the other night, they'd just come from a different direction.

"You've been here before?" Jack asked in a whisper.

"Just once – when I decided I had had enough. I came, but when I saw this I knew there was nothing I could do. Fortunately I was not discovered."

"So, you've never been inside?"

"No. I do not even know how to get in."

Jack looked around carefully, knowing that there were probably guards posted somewhere although as yet he hadn't seen anyone. He also knew that if Beth and Daniel had been discovered the aliens would be on the lookout for him. This was going to be tricky.

"I guess we'd better see if we can find a way. Nothing ventured …" he finally said.

"Pardon me?" asked a puzzled Caleb.

"Just a cliché" he replied. He then frowned. "and I think I hate those."

The two men slowly began to move forward, looking for a way to get into the space ship.

* * *

><p>Beth and Daniel were forced to move down the long corridor by the 'men' who had captured them. So far though, Samuels was the only one who had said anything. In fact, she thought there was something rather strange about the others. Neither of them had any expression and appeared only to obey orders. She began to wonder if they were real or were some kind of artificial life.<p>

"Stop", Samuels commanded after they'd entered a small room with only two pieces of furniture.

Daniel took one look at the cold, metal tables and felt a frisson of fear. He was sure this was not a good place.

"You had your chance to live peacefully in Calia but instead you chose to try and interfere. We can not allow you to continue."

"Who's 'we'", Beth asked calmly. "I'm assuming you don't mean the villagers."

Samuels looked at her and smiled. "I knew you were intelligent the first time I met you. I also knew you would be trouble – although not as much as your 'man'." He laughed at that although didn't say what he found funny. "Yes, he was the one I was really worried about so I was surprised that it was the two of you. Where did you leave him – or is he hiding nearby?"

"No, he's not involved", Beth answered. "He didn't want us to do this so we snuck out during the night."

"Somehow I doubt that", Samuels replied. "I do not believe you could do anything without our dear Aden knowing. I will have to check to make sure."

"Who are you really?" asked Daniel. "You're not human, are you?"

"You guessed! Yes", he smiled again, "I was correct in the three of you. You are much different than the simple people of Calia. You are right, of course. We are not human."

"Even you?" Beth wanted to know.

"Even me, my dear. I have taken on this form so I could interact -"

"Control you mean", interrupted Daniel.

"Yes, if you wish – control – the people of Calia."

"But why? And what have you done with the children?" Beth wanted to know, the horror of what she'd seen clear in her voice.

"Don't you understand? All of this", he waved his hand around, "is because of the children", Samuels – or whoever or whatever he was – answered. "I am surprised you have not figured that out. We need them to survive."

"Oh God", Daniel said, sickened. "You feed on them!"

"Not in the way you mean", the alien answered. "We need their youth, their vigor to keep us alive. Their bodies are not harmed and they are not in pain."

"So what? You suck out their soul?"

Samuels laughed again – and Daniel really felt like hitting him. "Soul? What is that? No – we take their energy, their thoughts and use those to keep us alive. Without them we would die."

"I think that would be a great idea." Beth was disgusted by what she'd heard. She had thought the Goa'uld were bad, but these – creatures – were, if anything – worse. She didn't even stop to wonder where that thought came from.

"I am sure you would like to see us die – it is for that reason that I cannot let _you_ live. First though I want to make sure there is nothing of you I can use."

"_Use_?" asked Daniel. "You are really disgusting, aren't you?"

"We all do what we must to survive", Samuels replied logically. "You humans use others as well."

"Not like this we don't. And we wouldn't hurt children the way you're doing!" Sam said angrily.

"So you are telling me that children are never affected on your world by the conflicts that arise between your people? You make sure your children are safe?"

"No – of course not. Innocents get hurt and killed all the time but we don't intentionally go out and _feed_ on them to keep ourselves alive. Most of our people would die rather than see a child hurt."

Samuels shrugged. "Well I guess that is a basic difference between our peoples. Now, I want you to lie down on the table", he pointed over to the two metal slabs. "I will check you out to see."

Daniel looked around the room but could see nothing else but the alien and the tables. He decided, at that very moment, that if he could at least give Beth – no _Sam_ – a chance then it would be all worth it. During the conversation with Samuels everything had started to come back. Maybe it was the talk of 'humans' and their 'world' but whatever it was, he now knew most of the missing details. Looking at Sam he was pretty sure she was remembering as well.

Without giving it another thought, he launched himself towards Samuels and screamed 'RUN'. He felt the impact and then he and the alien were flying through the air.

* * *

><p>"Over here", Caleb gestured to him. Jack followed and sure enough, there was some kind of small entrance-way into the ship. At first he figured there was no way they were going to figure out how to get in, but on second glance he realized the doorway had already been opened. All it took was a slight push and the door retracted.<p>

"Come on", he moved through the doorway without a backward glance, not caring at this point whether aleb followed him. All he knew was that he had to find Daniel and Beth. He knew they were in danger and that it was up to him to save them.

What the hell! He looked around the strange looking interior, trying to figure out what the walls were made of. He slowly moved over to touch one of them when he felt a hand grasp his arm and pull him back.

"Don't", Caleb said. Although it was his first time within the strange structure, he knew enough from the last ten years to know that _anything_ created by the child-stealers was something to be avoided.

Jack pulled back his arm slowly and then nodded. He had a brief picture in his mind of him telling Daniel 'not to touch' and knew that Caleb was right. With one more look at the strange walls he turned and began moving through the ship in search of his missing team.

Team? As he walked, Caleb right behind him, he couldn't help the thoughts that flooded his brain. He was beginning to remember, the flashbacks coming closer together. He now remembered Teal'c – the Jaffa warrior who had left the service of his master and had joined with them to save earth. He just wished he knew what had happened to the big guy. He prayed he hadn't been killed when they were discovered by the towns-people or aliens. He knew he would grieve terribly for the loss of such a friend.

His mind continued to explore the new thoughts that were popping into his mind. He knew that Daniel was on his team as well – Daniel of the 'don't touch'. He also recognized that Daniel, like Teal'c, was a good friend, was someone he cared for deeply, even though at times the man would drive him crazy. He grinned then, pretty sure that he drove Daniel crazy too.

The problem was with the last person – with Beth. He knew for sure that that was not her real name but he still couldn't, for the life of him, remember was it was. He was pretty sure he called her 'Carter' – it was very familiar. At the same time, he knew she must have another name.

So, who was she? Her face kept appearing alongside Daniel's and Teal'c's – but she couldn't be on his 'team'. No – she was his wife, he was sure of it – although there was a nagging inside that warned him of something bad, something he didn't want to face.

He told himself to stop thinking about it, that now wasn't the time. He had to concentrate on getting her and Daniel back and then trying to figure out how the hell they were going to get out of this and get off this planets. They did not belong in Calia and they had to find a way to make it home – to earth.


	13. Weed Wacker

_**Sorry for the long delay (work, travel, sprained ankle, abscessed tooth, new house, renovations and general mayhem!). I hope you enjoy. This chapter has a bit of goriness - especially for plant lovers.**_

He felt the impact right down to his bones and lay there stunned. Samuels' body was draped over his legs and Daniel hoped that he had been knocked out. He also hoped that Sam had enough time to get away.

That hope was quashed when he heard her voice calling him.

"Daniel, are you okay?"

"Go Sam – get out of here."

She stood there confused – he'd called her 'Sam' and suddenly she knew that was her name. There was a brief sense of relief but then she realized she had to move, to do something. She looked at Daniel again and knew she couldn't leave him. They were a team – they never left anyone behind.

She ran over and helped him up and began to pull him towards the door. "Let's go – we have to get out of here."

They'd gone no more than a few feet when she knew they weren't going to make it. She'd heard Samuels move and the next thing she knew they were thrown to the ground. She wasn't hurt but felt a wave of despair run through her. They'd been so close.

"That was a stupid thing to do", Samuels said, his voice livid. "You will be sorry for that Dr. Jackson."

"So you do know who we are?" Daniel asked, this time he helped Sam to her feet.

"Of course" the alien replied. "We spoke when you first arrived. I begged you to help the people of Calia and then offered to show you where the aliens were. You were all so trusting – it was simple to capture you and make sure you didn't try to harm us."

Neither Daniel nor Sam said anything; they simply looked in disgust at the man – alien – opposite them.

"Yes – we were worried that you would interfere, especially your Colonel O'Neill. He did not trust me, not at all, but you, Dr. Jackson, convinced him that everything was fine. I thank you for that."

This time the disgust Daniel felt was for himself – disgust and guilt. So he was the one who got them into this mess. Somehow that didn't surprise him. He was pretty sure he had a tendency to do that. "What exactly are you going to do with us?" he asked.

"I told you – you have become too dangerous once again. For some reason your minds resist the device we use to remove memories. I'm afraid that after I examine you, you will have to die."

* * *

><p>"Come on, this way", he hissed at Caleb. The man seemed more frightened the deeper they went into the ship. For some reason Jack himself found that he was becoming less afraid and his mind was sharply focused. He was pretty sure it was the adrenaline rushing through his system, that and the fact that this whole scenario seemed somehow familiar.<p>

"Whoa!" He came to a dead stop and then backed up carefully, gesturing to Caleb to move back. He held his finger up to indicate that they had to be quiet. Jack looked around quickly and discovered another door which fortunately opened on command. He pulled Caleb in and then closed the door. He was kind of creeped out by the feel of the doors. They were slimy, as if covered with some kind of mucous.

"Visitors", he whispered. He'd gotten a quick glimpse of the creatures who inhabited the ship – at least he was pretty sure that's who they were. A couple of them had been making their way towards his position and he prayed they weren't heading to this room.

As he and Caleb waited he thought back to what he'd seen. The 'aliens' weren't humanoid, of that he was certain. What exactly they were however was hard to say. If anything he would have described them more as 'plantlike' although they weren't green. In fact, they were a sickly white in color, as if they had no pigment. They did have two legs but they had multiple arms – or maybe they were branches, thought Jack half facetiously. They moved in a strange flowing manner, as if their 'feet' didn't lift off the ground but rather 'oozed' forward.

Jack couldn't remember seeing a mouth on the creatures, but they did have eyes – lots and lots of eyes. It appeared as if they could see in multiple directions at one time which would be a definite inconvenience. That was about all he could remember, except for the fact that they gave him the creeps. They were seriously icky looking aliens, and that was something considering those he'd already met on other planets. He'd take the Goa'uld or Unas any day over these – plant beings.

After a few minutes he carefully looked out but the creatures seemed to have disappeared. With a quiet gesture he motioned for Caleb to follow him back through the strange hallway. He kept moving forward, stopping to look carefully into some of the rooms they passed but so far they had seen no one, at least no 'human' one.

As Jack walked further into the ship, Caleb following silently behind, he began to get a bad feeling. It was as if he was walking into some kind of evil. The more they walked, the stronger the feeling grew. He just knew that whoever these aliens were, they were not nice. There was something – soulless about the place they were in – as if nothing good happened here.

"There's something up ahead", Jack whispered. They were walking towards what appeared to be a bright light. "Be careful – there are probably some of the Aglaeca up ahead." As they slowly approached the light Jack looked carefully around but so far saw no one. He knew however, that whatever was ahead was important. He could feel that itch on his spine that always meant he was close to something – usually something bad. That feeling had saved his life on more than one occasion, at least that he knew – even if he couldn't actually recall any of those occasions.

It was worse than he even could have imagined. He heard Caleb's gasp of shock and horror but he stood silently, unable to move. In all of his worst nightmares he could not have thought up something so awful. In front of him were about two dozen young children – each no more than five or six years old – lying flat and hooked up to some kind of machines. There were tubes and wires running out of their bodies and they appeared asleep, or unconscious. He could see their small chests moving up and down, so they were alive – but what state they were in was impossible to stay.

Jack heard a sob from behind him and the next thing he knew Caleb was running forward. He tried to stop him but wasn't quick enough to halt the desperate man. Caleb threw himself down beside the body of a little girl and picked her up, wires and tubes and all. He was crying openly now and finally looked up at Jack.

"My daughter", he said softly, his voice cracking with anquish. He then looked around and, after a few more seconds, gently kissed the little girl and laid her down and then made his way over to a little boy. He knelt beside him and took him into his arms as well. "My son", he said, again softly. "Look what they have done to my children."

Jack simply nodded, wanting to comfort the man although he knew there was nothing he could say. He wanted to rage – to kill the beings that had done this, at the same time he wanted to help the children, but didn't know how. It was only when he saw Caleb reach for one of the tubes that he spoke.

"No – don't!" he exclaimed and walked forward to try and grasp the other man's arm and stop him. "You don't know what it will do."

"But these are my children Jack – my children. And the others – they are all the children from our village. We cannot leave them here, like this."

"I know, and we won't", he answered, a promise in his voice. If it was the last thing he ever did he was going to make sure that he did something to help these poor innocents. He didn't know if unhooking them would mean their deaths – he prayed not – but even that was better than this. He also knew he was going to make sure this never happened again. "We'll help them Caleb, I promise. First we have to figure out what this is and how to turn it off. We need to find Samuels and get him to talk to us."

"He won't", said Caleb in despair. "We have begged him to tell us, many times, but he always refused."

"He won't refuse to tell me!"

They stayed for a few more moments. Jack knew that his companion – and friend – needed a bit more time with his children. He was sure it was the hardest thing the man had ever done to lay down his son and stand up. "All right. Let us go." He kissed his son on the forehead and then walked over to his daughter and did the same. "Papa will be back for you", he said gently. With that he looked up, tears in his eyes. "Let us go and find the bastards that did this!"

Jack nodded again, a promise in his eyes and they left the room filled with the innocent young victims of the demons who had come to Calia.

* * *

><p>Daniel tried to pull on the straps that were holding him down on the table but couldn't loosen them. They felt almost as if they were some kind of plant-like material but they were as strong as any bindings he'd seen. He could see Sam doing the same thing, with as much success. "These are bloody strong", he said, straining against the straps.<p>

"I know. I don't know what they're made of but they won't budge."

"Where do you think Samuels has gone?" Daniel asked, trying to look around the room.

"Probably to get some kind of – instruments", she answered.

Daniel grimaced, not liking the sound of that. "Great – just what I felt like doing today – volunteering as a science experiment. God Sam, what kind of beings are these? I've never heard of anyone like them, have you?"

"No, at least not as far as I can remember and I think I would. They're just too – disgusting – not to remember."

"Sam", he asked hesitatingly. "Can you – are you - remembering things?"

"You mean more things? Yes – It feels like things are starting to come back to me. It's great to actually know my name and I know you were on my team, as was Teal'c – although I'm still a little unsure who he is. I also don't know why he's not here."

"What about Jack?" he asked gently.

There was a pause before she answered. "I – don't know Daniel. I'm – I'm not sure. I believe – I _have_ to believe that we are married. The alternative is too awful, but I just don't know. I can't remember."

Daniel suspected that she didn't want to remember, that she was deliberately keeping the memories at bay in case what she remembered wasn't what she wanted. Still, he too believed his two friends needed to be – no actually _belonged_ – together. After a couple of seconds he told her just that. "Whatever happens Sam – I know you and Jack will be together. I don't think there's any alternative."

"If we survive Daniel", she answered softly.

"I am afraid that is not likely." Samuels' unctuous voice disturbed their conversation. He walked into the room followed by two of the Aglaeca.

This was the first time that either Sam or Daniel had seen the aliens in their actual form. Both of their scientific sides were intrigued – personally they found them abhorrent.

"Yuk", said Daniel succinctly, after staring at them for a few seconds. "These your brothers Samuels? They are really, really ugly and they look pretty stupid."

Samuels glared but then laughed. "Who is the stupid one Dr. Jackson? They are free, while you lie strapped to a bed – and they will live." He walked over to the archaeologist and stared at him for a minute. Then he held up some kind of device.

It didn't look mechanical, thought Daniel. In fact, it almost looked – organic. It was pulsing with a bright red light as if filled with blood. It was no bigger than a cell phone but was rather frightening, for all that it was so small.

Samuels reached his hand out and placed the object on Daniel's chest. For a moment nothing happened and then he got a look of horror on his face and screamed.

He continued to scream until the object was removed. Once he was able to breathe again, Daniel looked at the object and it looked – engorged – as if it had fed off of him. He tried to look onto his chest but could see nothing through his shirt. His head flopped back down and he simply lay there, shaking and feeling like he wanted to vomit. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"What? You didn't enjoy that? It is simply a way to tell us if there is any reason to keep you alive." Samuels looked at the object in his hand and then shook his head. "Unfortunately, there is not. Too bad Dr. Jackson – I'm afraid you will have to die."

He then handed whatever the hell the thing was to one of his 'assistants'. The other one handed him a new object and he walked over to Sam.

She tensed up as she saw the alien approach. She knew it was going to be painful, based on Daniel's reaction, and tried to prepare herself. She could feel her heart beat faster and tried to be brave. She thought of Jack and her love for him and prayed that he was okay. She closed her eyes as Samuel's arm descended and the object was placed on her chest.

For a moment she almost wondered who it was who was screaming but then a small voice spoke in her head – 'it's you Sam, you're such a coward!'. It felt like it went on forever but the object was suddenly removed and the pain disappeared, although she was left shaking and sick.

"You okay Sam?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"Yeah – I think I'm okay. How about you?"

"I'm fine. It'll take a few minutes but then you'll be okay."

Samuels was silent as he stared at the object in his hand. Slowly his mouth turned up in a smile and he looked down at Sam. "Congratulations Major Carter. You shall live – at least for now."

"Me? Why?"

"Why – it is very simple – you have what we need!"

* * *

><p>Jack and Caleb were just leaving the room with the children when they heard the scream that echoed through the corridor. Jack knew that voice – and he turned hurriedly to his companion. "That's Daniel – we gotta find him."<p>

"Wait!" Caleb pointed down the hall to where a door was opening. The two men threw themselves into a side room and waited as a number of the aliens seemed to be coming towards them.

God – he hoped they hadn't been discovered, thought Jack. He was practically jumping out of his skin with the need to find his teammates and get them all out of here – after he freed the children of course. Oh, and after he got rid of the aliens. He just wished he had his P-90 or a zat. No – he took that back – what he really needed was some 2-4D weed killer. That would get rid of the buggers!

"I think it's safe", Caleb whispered. Jack stuck his head out – carefully – only to see an empty corridor.

"Okay, let's go." They turned and walked in the direction from which the sound had come but when they reached a crossroads Jack didn't know which way to turn. "Damnit! Where are they?" He thought for a moment and then turned right – if in doubt, always go right! They'd walked a few feet when they heard another scream. "Shit!" Jack certainly recognized _that_ voice. He also realized the sound came from behind them. He turned and began to run.

"Jack. _Jack!" _ Caleb urgently called the other man. "Be careful – you have no weapons. You cannot rush in blindly or all will be lost."

Jack slowed down finally, knowing that the other man spoke the truth. Still, he _had_ to save Carter – and Daniel. If anything happened to either of them …!

He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath and then nodded at the other man. "Okay – let's take it carefully." He walked more slowly, checking into each room they passed. He was almost sure they'd missed it when he heard voices ahead. He held up his hand, telling Caleb to stop.

He advanced slowly towards the room from where the sounds were emanating. A shadow – or movement – warned him that someone was about to leave the room so he quickly ducked back into a small alcove. He prayed Caleb had done the same. A couple of seconds later one of the plant things exited the room. In its hand it was holding a strange object which looked somewhat similar to a zat.

Jack pushed himself back, as the Aglaeca was coming in his direction. He just hoped that those eyes couldn't see into corners or else he was in trouble. In his hand he held the one weapon he had on him – a sharp kitchen knife. He prayed it was good for slicing and dicing.

The Aglaeca had almost reached him when it seemed to sense there was something wrong. It slowly stopped and began to look around. At just that moment Caleb stepped out from where he was hiding. The alien immediately saw him and advanced quickly, intent on the intruder ahead.

That gave Jack the one chance he'd have. He waited until the alien creature passed him and then quickly and quietly moved in behind. In one smooth motion he grabbed the creatures 'head' and sliced the knife across what he assumed was his neck. He couldn't quite be sure as its anatomy was so different from that of a human. Still, as the alien quietly slipped to the ground he was pretty sure he had seriously wounded, if not killed it.

He sliced a few more times for good measure. Normally, killing like this – 'up close and personal' was something he dreaded and something which would give him nightmares for weeks. He hated it with a passion and always tried to avoid it. In this case however, he felt little or nothing. Maybe it was because they really did look like plants – or maybe it was because of the children. All he was sure of was that his sleep wouldn't be disturbed by this at all. He stepped back from the fallen alien and looked down at it dispassionately. It had oozed some kind of white substance which he supposed was blood – or maybe the creatures had sap rather than blood. Whatever it was it had stopped. He was pretty sure it was dead.

"Does it still live?" Caleb asked.

"I don't think so but I don't know. Maybe they can regenerate or something so we'd better hurry."

"What about that?" Caleb pointed to the thing the creature had been holding.

It was covered in the white stuff but Jack simply grimaced and picked it up with two fingers. He looked at it closely and could see that it appeared to have some kind of button or trigger. If they were lucky it was a weapon that would be affective against the Aglaeca. If not – well, he had his knife which _had_ been pretty affective.

"Let's go", he muttered, stepping over the dead alien. He gave it one last look but so far it hadn't moved or changed.

* * *

><p>"But why do you need her? What's different about her?" Daniel was asking.<p>

Jack frowned, wondering what the conversation was about. He was grateful his friend sounded okay, but was worried about Sam.

"Yes, what do you mean by I 'have what you need'?"

Thank God – Sam sounded okay too. He wondered about the screams, but at least they were alive.

"You have the blood of the Ancient ones. That will provide us with much life and strength. We can replenish our race and conquer other worlds."

"The blood … what are you talking about?" Sam sounded puzzled, although Jack could also detect a note of fear in her voice. "I don't have any blood of the Ancients."

"Maybe he means the Naquada in your system Sam", Daniel said. He wasn't all that concerned about the conversation itself but knew the more then kept talking the better chance there was of something _anything_ happening that could save them.

"Naquada?" Samuels sounded upset. "There was no naquada in your body", he insisted angrily.

"Uh – yeah, there is", Daniel answered. His memories were rapidly coming back. In fact, he remembered almost everything now, including who Jack was. He wasn't about to spring that on Sam, not just yet. He hated to think about her reaction, or Jack's. "She had a symbiote and it left some residual naquada, isn't that right Sam?"

"Uh – yeah – I guess so", she answered, sounding uncertain. Although her memories were also returning, they weren't coming back as fast as Daniel's. Still, it sounded true.

"No! That cannot be. Naquada kills our kind. If this is true then you will also die – even though the Ancient blood is within you."

"Now why do you keep saying that?" Daniel whined. "It's not true. _Jack_ is the -" Daniel suddenly stopped, knowing he's been less that discrete. They certainly didn't need to know about Jack's Ancient genes.

"Jack? Colonel O'Neill? What about him?" Samuels wanted to know.

"Nothing, just that he's gonna be _really _pissed when he finds out what you're doing to us."

"He will not know", Samuel's answered smugly.

"_Like hell he won't!"_ Jack roared as he dove into the room. He pointed the alien object – please let it be a weapon he prayed – at Samuels and pressed the button. The man – Aglaeca – fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

Jack realized at that moment that there was another one of the creatures in the room and turned to him, unfortunately not in time. The alien shot something at him and he convulsed and fell to the floor. The lights dimmed and he began having trouble breathing. Sure that he was about to die, he didn't notice Caleb follow him into the room and attack the alien with his club.

Caleb allowed all the anger and hatred he felt towards these being to come out in full force. He continued to rain blows down upon the alien for a long time. It was Daniel's voice that finally got through to him and made him stop. He looked down at the creature, not caring if it was dead or alive. It's head was totally smashed and it had oozed white blood all over the place. He could only feel a sense of satisfaction when he looked at the creature – not clearly dead.

"Caleb – check Jack", the bound man called for the sixth or seventh time. Caleb finally raised his head and looked blearily at Daniel.

"What?" he muttered. He was practically in shock from all that had happened.

"Make sure Samuels is out and then check on Jack", Daniel repeated slowly. He let out a deep breath when Caleb finally seemed to understand and turn towards the two downed 'men'.

Caleb looked in wonder as Samuels began to change from a human back into the plant-like Aglaeca. He was still writhing, but his movements had slowed down. Caleb didn't know what would happen when the change was complete so he walked up to the one who had controlled them and who had taken their children. He raised his stout stick and brought it down hard on Samuels' head. The movements ceased.

Although the top half of Samuel's was still human in appearance, the blood that seeped out was white, not red. Daniel could see it from where he lay and felt sick from looking at the creature.

"I will check on Jack", Caleb stated calmly. He knelt down beside the now silent man and gently felt his neck. Both Daniel and Sam waited quietly, not breathing, until they saw the small nod from Caleb. "He lives", he said, "although he is unconscious".

"Can you untie us please", Sam said softly. "I'll take a look at him."

"I am sorry. Of course." Caleb stood up and walked over to her. Although his voice was calm, both Sam and Daniel could see that he was very shaky on his feet. He was certainly unused to killing although they understood his anger and knew he would not regret what he had done.

As soon as she was free Sam stumbled off the table and ran over to Jack. She moved him so he was on his back and checked him over carefully. She couldn't see any wound, but he was definitely unconscious and his breathing seemed strained.

"How is he Sam", Daniel asked as his bonds were released as well. He made his way over and knelt beside his two friends.

"I don't know Daniel. I can't tell what wrong but something is. He seems to be having trouble breathing."

"It is their weapon", Caleb answered. "I have seen it before. It does something to the body and interferes with the way it works."

"Is it dangerous?" Sam asked, looked up at one of the few people who had helped them in Calia.

"Yes", he answered simply. "Some survive, but not all. There is nothing we can do but wait."


	14. Teal'c

_**For those of you who wondered what happened to Teal'c. **_

_**Flashback …**_

"Okay campers, let's check out P –"

"-TR 3XY Sir", Sam grinned as she filled in the remainder of the planet's designation after the Colonel paused. She had never quite figured out if the Colonel _chose_ not to remember the designations, really had trouble remembering them – or was pulling their collective legs. Whatever it was, it never ceased to amuse her. Usually he made up some other name for the planets they visited, (often something quite naughty) even when and if the people of the planet told them its real name.

"That's it Major PT – whatever it is, let's go see if we can find us some big honkin' space guns!" The Colonel put on his sunglasses, moved his weapon slightly so it was at the ready, and headed out towards the trees.

"All signs pointed to there being little or no technology on PTR 3XY Jack." Daniel was speaking to the Colonel's back as he hurried along. "I doubt we'll find much in the way of weapons – at least none we'd be interested in."

"Na ha! You're just hoping to find ruins or something equally as boring Jackson. I'm afraid _this_ time it's my turn. We've seen enough crumbling buildings and dusty documents to last a life time. Nope, we need something big and wicked – and hey, maybe something that _explodes_. That would be cool. We haven't blown anything up for a while."

Sam glanced over at Teal'c and rolled her eyes as Daniel tried to engage the Colonel in a discussion about why archaeology was more important than weapons. "You'd think he'd have learned by now that it's no use", she said.

"Indeed", Teal'c answered. "Daniel Jackson is a slow learner. However, I believe O'Neill gets great enjoyment out of 'stringing him along."

"Indeed", Sam repeated with a grin. She was pretty sure she saw Teal'c's _almost_-grin. "I wonder if we will find anything here. Daniel was right, the MALP didn't spot anything."

"Yes, that is what I understood from the report. It would be good if we were to find something useful however. I too feel like O'Neill in that we have visited too many places lately where we have found little of use."

Sam knew that a lot of the Colonel's seeming disinterest in all things historical or cultural was more of a front than anything else. He was an educated man and she'd seen the book shelves at his house. He had a wide interest in things – including history – but he was even more interested in yanking Daniel's chain. Teal'c, on the other hand, really didn't understand Daniel's obsession with all things historical. His focus was on winning the war against the Goa'uld and freeing his people. She was pretty sure that things like the arts, history and culture were not part of a young Jaffa's training. Still, she had begun to see changes in Teal'c over the years. He was certainly more and more interested in how people lived on earth and probably knew more about popular culture than the rest of them combined.

"Carter, check and see if you can find anything now with your – machines." He waved his arms around as if trying to describe her expensive equipment. "I'd rather not go for a long walk for no reason – the old knees you know!"

"Yes Sir." She stopped and took out some of her portable test equipment. Although they relied on the MALP to give them their first look at a planet, it was of limited value and it could only really analyze the area right around the gate. The UAV's were of more use, although even they could only travel a few short miles. Because of that, she'd taken to bringing certain things along with her that could take further readings.

Her team waited patiently as she set the equipment up, knowing it could save them wasted time and in some cases had saved their lives. After a few moments she began to take her readings.

"Something wrong Major?' the Colonel asked, noticing her frown.

"Uh – I don't think so Sir, but I am picking up some kind of strange EM signal from -" She turned around and pointed. "Over there. I can't tell what it is, but it looks like it might be pretty powerful."

"Any idea how far away?"

"No, I'm sorry Sir. It could be just a couple of hours, or a couple of days. I've never seen anything quite like these readings so it's impossible to tell how strong they are or how close."

"Okay – so I guess we go see what we can see! I really prefer the 'just a couple of hours' theory myself Major, so if you could arrange that, I'd appreciate it. The old -"

"- old knees Sir", she said along with him. "I know Colonel and I would prefer the shorter distance myself but unfortunately I don't think I can do anything about it."

They trudged along for a few more hours, stopping occasionally for a rest. At times they were silent, each thinking of various things back home and at others they chatted together like the old friends they were. Sam couldn't help but marvel at how much like family they had become. They squabbled (especially the Colonel and Daniel), they sometimes got mad at each other and certainly could see – and often point out – the faults in one another. They would also protect one another to the death – literally. They could gripe at each other – but don't let anyone else try!

By the time they finally stopped for the night they'd walked almost 12 hours and were all tired and ready for a break. After setting up camp they had a quick meal and then went to bed, all except Teal'c, who took first watch.

"Any idea how much further?" Jack asked the next day, after they'd walked another four hours.

"No Sir, not really. The readings have slowly gotten stronger so we're going in the right direction, but other than that I really don't know." She looked up and around, almost as if by so doing she could locate the source of her readings. "I'm sorry Colonel – there's just nothing that tells me how close we are."

"Okay, let's take a break." Everyone laid down their packs and sat down. Daniel groaned slightly – they'd walked a long distance the last couple of days and he was tired.

"So, here's the thing guys", O'Neill looked at each of his teammates, "we may find something important up ahead but we don't know how _far_ ahead. We're due back in a couple of days and at this rate we may not even reach whatever it is by the time we're supposed to be back at the SGC. We can do one of two things – turn around and head back and let General Hammond know there's something here which will probably mean coming back and repeating our trek."

"And option two?" Daniel asked. He really didn't like the sound of doing this again.

"One of us goes back and lets Hammond know we may be a few days late and the rest of us go on."

"I will go O'Neill", Teal'c instantly offered. "I will travel fastest and with the least amount of difficulty and then I can return to you."

Jack looked at the others and both Daniel and Sam nodded.

"I think that's a good idea Sir, if Teal'c really doesn't mind. It may be that whatever's out there isn't even that important. I'd hate to drag someone else, or us again, all the way back for something when we don't even know what it is."

"But it could be important, right?"

"Yes Sir – it could be very important. Whatever it is though is something I've never seen before."

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"I hate to have Teal'c go off like that on his own but otherwise I agree with Sam. We're here now so let's check it out."

Jack thought for a moment. "You're sure about this Teal'c? You okay with heading back alone?"

"Of course O'Neill. We have seen nothing on this planet that poses any danger. I shall be fine."

"Okay then – first thing tomorrow you'll head back Teal'c. Tell General Hammond we're going to give it one more day and after that we'll turn around and head back. That will put us back to the SGC in four days."

"And if you find anything?" Teal'c asked.

"Well – let's give it an extra day and say we'll be back in five days at the latest. That will give us at least one day to explore or whatever we need to do when we find whatever this thing is. If we're not back then, well good old General Hammond can send out the troops."

Teal'c gave one of his regal nods and they headed to their respective 'beds' – or sleeping bags, with Jack taking this night's first watch. The next morning they watched as Teal'c headed out towards the Gate and home.

Teal'c found the peace and quiet of the planet quite soothing. As much as he liked and enjoyed his teammates, there were times he relished being alone. He got very little time to enjoy the outside without others present. When they were on missions they were together and, although he could leave the mountain, it was always in the presence of someone from the SGC.

He walked quickly, knowing that he could get back in almost half the time it had taken to get here. With General Hammond's permission he could then return and rejoin his team. He was curious about the readings Major Carter had found and hoped they meant something good for the fight against the Goa'uld.

'Although with SG1', he thought, 'it is highly unlikely.' He castigated himself for the negative thought. They had just had a run of bad luck lately and that must change soon.

He stopped for lunch and spent a few minutes in kelno'reem, knowing he could travel faster if rested. After a while he stood up and headed out towards the Gate.

It must have been close to an hour later when he realized that he was being followed. Everything had been so quiet, so deserted since they had arrived that it took him longer than normal to realize that he was no longer alone. He allowed himself a brief moment to castigate himself for his unusual lack of attention and then quickly turned his mind to the situation at hand.

He wondered for a second if he was simply being tracked by some kind of animal, but it didn't take long to discern that whoever was following was, in fact, humanoid. He'd caught a brief glimpse of what looked like a man following him.

He kept a steady pace, not letting on that he was aware of the other person. He continued to move forward, waiting for just the right opportunity to circle back and discover who was following him.

He was completely unprepared for the trap when it happened. Usually his exceptional hearing, eyesight and experience kept him out of trouble, but this time he didn't see the net that fell until it was too late. Later he was to marvel at the fact that there was no warning and he gave full credit to those who had sprung the trap.

At this time however, he did not allow himself to think about 'how' he'd been captured. Instead he focused on getting free from the thick strands of rope. The moment they had descended he had immediately reached for the knife he kept attached to his belt and tried to cut them away. He had only taken one swipe at the rope with the sharp blade when everything faded to black. That was the last thing he remembered for a long time.

* * *

><p>"He awakens." The voice sounded like it was coming from the end of a long tunnel. He tried to decipher who the speaker was, but he didn't recognize the voice. For a moment he wondered if he was in the Infirmary at the SGC but a few seconds later everything came back to him. He had been returning to the Stargate with a message for General Hammond when he had been captured. He could feel the shame and anger building within him. Even more however, was the guilt he felt for letting down his teammates.<p>

"We know you are awake so you might as well open your eyes", another voice spoke. After a second's contemplation he decided he might as well see who his captives were and attempt to speak with them.

The first thing he saw was a tall human – of middle age – staring down at him. As soon as the man saw he was awake he straightened and stepped back.

"Good – now you will tell us who you are." The man spoke forcefully and with anger.

It was then that Teal'c realized he was tied down, not with ropes, but this time with chains. He was lying on some kind of metal cot and his wrists and ankles were chained to the bed. He gave a quick experimental tug but knew that they were too strong for him to break. He next looked around the room but could see nothing of interest. Except for the bed there was only a small table and other than that the room was bare. There was, however, another, younger man standing by the door. If anything he looked frightened, although to Teal'c's eyes he also looked somewhat sympathetic to his plight.

"Why am I being held captive", he finally said in a quiet voice. "I have done nothing to harm you."

"No, not us – but we know what you have done in Calia and we are not going to let you do the same here!"

"Calia? I do not know of this place."

"You lie. We know who you are and what you do. There is no point in denying it!"

"I have no reason to deny anything. I am Teal'c and I am from a far-off land. I do not know of this Calia or what is being done there. There is no reason for you to have captured me or to be holding me prisoner. I have not harmed you", he repeated.

The man stared for a few seconds and then turned away in disgust. He spoke to the younger man. "Watch him. I will go tell the others he is awake and as I suspected he tells us nothing but lies. It does not matter though." He turned around and glared at the man on the cot. "You will be found guilty and punished. You will be put to death as an example of what will happen to any who try and hurt our children."

Teal'c watched as the man left. He then turned his attention to the younger one. "I do not understand", he told him. "I have done nothing. Why does he believe I know of this Calia and why would I hurt your children?"

The young man – who couldn't be more than about 19 or 20 – simply stared for a moment and then finally began to speak. "We know that strangers came – strangers with odd looks and who are not from here. They stole and ate the children of Calia and have kept the people there enslaved for many years. We once tried to help but many of our people died as a result. None of us go anywhere near Calia now – or the forest that surrounds it. The villages here will have nothing to do with Calia now but we are all afraid that the strangers will come to our own homes."

"But why have I been mistaken for one of these strangers?"

"Because you are different. It is obvious you are not one of us – nor are you from any of the villages near to us. Ezekiel is sure you are one of the ones who stole the children of Calia and he will convince the others. He usually always does convince them, even when he is wrong."

"And do you believe he is wrong this time?"

"I – I don't know. If you're not from Calia, where are you from?"

Teal'c wasn't quite sure how to answer the young man but knew this could be vitally important. "I am from a place called Earth although that was not my original home. My home pl –place – is called Chulak."

"Why did you leave this – Chulak – for Earth?"

"To help my brothers win their freedom", he answered simply. "I serve alongside honorable men and women who fight to help others. I would never harm children, I assure you, and I have never heard of Calia." He stopped and waited to see if his words had been accepted. He could see the uncertainty on the other man's face. "What is your name?" he finally asked, attempting to sound friendly and non-threatening. "Mine is Teal'c."

"Uh Tilk? My name is Jeremiah."

"Hello Jeremiah. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

The door swung open and banged against the back wall. Ezekiel – or at least that's who Teal'c assumed it was – returned, followed by three other men of like age. In his hand he carried a large stick. Teal'c wondered briefly what that was for.

"See, here he is. He is one of the ones who killed so many in Calia. We must destroy him before he attacks our families!"

"I think it is too soon to make that decision Ezekiel", one of his companions said hesitatingly. "I think we need to find out some more about him first."

"Why? He will simply continue to lie to us. We know he is not from any village around here. He is a demon and will take our children."

"I don't know - "

"Look!" Ezekiel interrupted the man who had started to speak and quickly walked toward their prisoner. Tell me he is not a demon!" he pulled up Teal'c's shirt and took the stick and poked it into Teal'c's pouch. The symbiote within squealed and grabbed the end of the stick and was pulled out a few inches, before it let go and returned into its dark and safe environment.

Chaos erupted in the room with the men uttering phrases which Teal'c assumed were attempts to invoke their deity to protect them. He closed his eyes briefly, knowing that his symbiote had condemned him by its very existence. There was no way the people of this village would believe he was anything but the demon Ezekiel accused him of being.

The sudden silence in the room made him open his eyes and he turned and faced the men, who were all standing near the door, clearly ready to flee the terror in the room. He looked at each man individually but they all turned their eyes away. He had been tried and found guilty.

* * *

><p>He wondered briefly how O'Neill had handled being held in captivity in the place called Iraq on earth. He knew very little of his story, other than the fact that his friend had been incarcerated for four months. Teal'c was not sure but thought that that was about how long he had been held captive by the people of Yiraia – however long it was, he knew it was already too long.<p>

The Goa'uld did not imprison their enemies – they simply killed them. Jaffa either died in battle or, if lucky, of old age. They did not wither away in captivity. Although he had been able to Kel'noreem, which kept him healthy, the lack of activity and purpose were slowly driving him insane. Again he wondered how O'Neill had been able to handle it. He did not have kel'noreem, or even the ability to meditate, and he could not handle a lack of physical activity. No wonder it was a time of which O'Neill preferred not to speak. It must truly have been hell for him.

After the village elders had seen his symbiote he had been unable to talk to them or reason with them. They were sure that he was a demon and that he was one of those responsible for killing the children of 'Calia' wherever it was. He had been sure that he was to be executed but in the end he had young Jeremiah to thank for his life.

The young man had pointed out that they did not know what kind of retribution would be enacted on their village if the 'demons' discovered they had killed one of their own. "He may also be able to give us more information if we keep him alive", he'd reasoned. After much discussion they had agreed, but he was to be kept in chains and held in a secure building.

So, here he'd been for weeks and months, never allowed to leave the small room in which he was held. Around his ankles were manacles, attached to a chain, the other end of which was secured into the wall. He had tried to pull it free, but it held fast. He could walk a short distance, although not far enough to reach the door.

Each day someone would come in and leave a plate of food and a pitcher of water for him. For the first few weeks that was the only person he would see. His 'jailor' refused to speak with him, simply sliding the tray forward with a stick so that it was within Teal'c's reach. Each evening he would push it back so they could collect it.

He began to despair that he would ever be found. He could not understand why his team had not looked for him, unless they too had been captured or killed. He wondered if these 'demons' from Calia could be responsible but since no one would speak with him, it was impossible to find out more information – at least until he received a visitor by the name Jeremiah.

For some reason which Teal'c could not discern, the young man had been sympathetic to him from the beginning. He knew he owed the man his life and so was grateful – if not a little surprised – to finally receive a visit from him.

The door had opened, as it did each morning, and he had not looked up, expecting nothing different. When the silence continued, however, he did finally lift his head, to see the young man who had spoken to him briefly when he'd first been captured. He simply stared, not saying anything, until finally Jeremiah spoke.

"Tilk?"

"It is my name – and you are Jeremiah."

"Yes – you remembered?"

"It is hard to forget when you owe someone your life. For that I thank you."

"Uh – you're welcome – although this isn't -" he stopped and made a small movement with his hand. "I'm sorry about this", he finally said, softly.

"It is not your fault. It is the fear of the others in your village that put me here – and which keeps me here."

"Yes – they are terrified that the same thing will happen here as in Calia."

"Why do you not fear me? Do you not believe I am this demon of which they speak?"

"Uh – no, I don't think so", he said, a small smile forming on his face. "I'm pretty sure you're no demon."

"Did you not see my symbiote?"

"Your - ?" He looked puzzled for a moment. "Oh, you mean that snake thing in your stomach?"

"Yes." This time it was Teal'c who smiled. For some reason young Jeremiah began to remind him of another man who referred to his symbiote as a 'snake'.

"It was pretty scary. I mean, I guess you're not – human, like us – but I still don't think you're a demon. _Did _you eat the children?" he asked.

"Eat? No – I do not eat children and I have never heard of Calia. I told you the truth when I said I was from a place called Earth. My friends and I are explorers and we were simply visiting this land. My commander asked me to return home to tell the others of our – village – that we might be gone longer than expected as it appeared there was something interesting we wished to see. I was to return in a matter of days to my friends."

"We didn't see anyone else. Why didn't your friends come looking for you?"

"I do not know. It can only mean that something has happened to them. They would not leave me behind", he said with confidence.

"You're sure? Maybe they thought it was too dangerous to come and get you."

"Yes I am sure. They would not mind the danger. It is a matter of honor, and of friendship that we do not ever leave anyone behind. I am afraid it means that they are lost."

"I'm sorry", Jeremiah said, recognizing the sorrow in the other man's voice. "It is a hard thing to lose your friends. Many here lost friends and family when we tried to help the people in Calia. I lost – my father", he said softly. "I was only nine years old."

"I am sorry." This time it was Teal'c who recognized the sadness in the young man's voice. "It is a difficult think to lose your father. I too lost mine."

From that day on the two men – so different in age, in culture and in background – began a friendship that was to grow over the weeks that Teal'c remained a prisoner of the Yiraia.

"Do the people of your village not mind that you continue to visit with me?" he asked once.

"No – they all think I'm a bit crazy anyway", he grinned. "They simply warn me not to get too close – and then they ignore me." He grew serious all of a sudden. "I did try and convince them you weren't guilty but they won't listen. I wish I could do something to help you."

Teal'c wanted to ask the young man for his freedom, but knew it was too soon. As much as young Jeremiah seemed to like him and even to trust him – to an extent – he was pretty sure that he would panic were he ask to be let free. Instead, he waited patiently for the right time.

"How long have I been here?" he asked one day, interrupting Jeremiah's description of a young woman from one of the neighboring tribes. He was experiencing a bout of young love and had become obsessed with the raven haired beauty.

"What?" Jeremiah asked, still caught up in the thought of her dark eyes.

"I asked how long it has been since I was captured", Teal'c repeated.

"Uh – it's been about five months I guess", the young man answered, looking down in shame.

"Five months?" Teal'c looked at his companion and then took a breath. "I must return home", he stated, "and you must help me."

"Help? No I – I can't do that", Jeremiah stuttered. "I would get in trouble."

"What would they do to you? Would they kill you or harm you in any way?"

"Kill? Oh no, they wouldn't do that – they'd just be really mad at me."

"And that is all?"

"_All_? Hey, that's enough. You don't know what it's like when my mother gets mad! And if I had the elders mad at me too – that would be bad."

"Bad enough to condemn an innocent man to prison for the rest of his life?"

Jeremiah went silent and stared at Teal'c. He licked his lips, knowing that now was the time when he'd have to make a decision, that he'd have to become an adult. He believed, deep in his heart, that Teal'c was innocent. The question was whether he could get up the courage to do something about it. What he had told his friend was true – he would not be physically harmed – but he also knew he'd lose the trust of his family and friends. He might even have to leave his village permanently.

"What would you have me do", he said quietly, making his decision and refusing to worry about the consequences. He knew it was the right thing to do. It was what his father had taught him, and if there was anything he lived for, it was to honor his father's memory.

* * *

><p>As Teal'c made his way quickly towards the Stargate, he thought of the young man he had befriended and who had risked so much to free him from his prison. As he had gotten to know Jeremiah he had come to believe, more and more, that he was another like O'Neill – a man of honor, of courage and – Teal'c smiled – a man who was willing to do what was right regardless of the consequences to himself. Like O'Neill he also had a rare, and sometimes irritating, sense of humor.<p>

"I am honored to have known you young Jeremiah", he said softly. He turned his eyes towards the Gate– and prayed that he would soon see O'Neill and the rest of his team. He missed his friends - it was time to go home.


	15. To the Rescue

_**She's baaaa aaaack - with sincere apologies for the lengthy delay (renovations are all consuming). This is a pretty short chapter but I wanted to give you something. Thanks and happy Memorial Day weekend to all my US readers.**_

Oh God, what should they do now, she wondered? She continued to kneel beside Jack but knew they couldn't stay long. Someone was sure to come by soon and then they'd have no chance of escape. Just as she went to speak she heard a groan and looked down. Jack's brown eyes were looking at her.

"Carter – what happened?" he asked, clearly confused.

She wondered briefly why he was calling her Carter and not Beth, or even Sam, but since he looked half out of it she decided not to say anything. "You were hit by one of the alien's weapons but you're going to be fine." If she said it, it had to be true, right?

"Oh? Well help me up. I don't wanna sit on my butt all day." Sam helped him as he struggled to rise but he found it hard until Daniel hurried to his other side. Once he'd gotten to his feet he swayed briefly, but then seemed to regain his sense of balance. "We'd better get moving. One of the weed people will probably be along shortly."

"_Weed_ people?" Daniel grimaced. "Only you Jack!"

"Only me what Daniel? What else are we gonna call them? They look more like weeds than Anglicans to me." He turned to Sam, although it was obvious he was in some pain. "I'm right, aren't I? They look like weed people, don't they Carter?"

"Yes Jack, they look like weed people", Sam grinned slightly. Somehow this all seemed so familiar.

"See there Danny Boy. Weed people."

"Okay, okay fine Jack. And it's _Aglaeca_ not Anglicans", he said with a long-suffering sigh. He knew that Jack was never going to change. "But where are we going?"

"Where - ? To get the hell out of here, that's where."

"But what about the children?" Caleb's soft voice interrupted them.

"_After_ we get the children Caleb - don't worry, we won't leave them like that." He turned back to Sam and Daniel. "Any ideas kids? We've got to get those kids – unhooked from that machine."

"Jack it might-" Sam looked hesitatingly at Caleb, not wanting to say it.

"I know", the man from Calia said gently. "They might not survive. But it will be better than to leave them like they are. I cannot leave my children like this."

Sam nodded and then looked at Jack. "If I can get a better look at the machine that they're attached to I might be able to figure out how to disconnect them, but I don't know what it will do to them."

"Well, what about him", Jack pointed to the slightly moving Samuels. The alien was still in his half alien, half human state. Jack moved over and carefully knelt down beside him and patted his cheek. "Hey Samuels, wake up", he said. He repeated the action until the man/creature jerked slightly and opened his eyes.

He looked about in terror for a few seconds until his eyes finally settled back on the man kneeling over him. "What do you want? What are you going to do with me?" he asked fearfully.

"Not so cocky now that you're no longer in control, are you?" Jack asked. He had trouble speaking calmly to this – thing – when he thought about what had been done to the people of Calia. "We want to know how to disconnect the children."

Samuels stared at him and then laughed harshly. "Why would you think I will tell you? It will harm my people"

"You think I care?" Jack asked softly. "You don't seem to understand Samuels – we're not leaving the children where they are no matter what. If you help us then we might let you live – otherwise - " he let the words hang in the air.

"I will not tell you Jack O'Neill", Samuels hissed. "To lose the children is to lose the light. I will not condemn my people to their former existence."

"Fine – then we'll simply figure it out ourselves. Sam is smart – she can do it." He looked over at his 2IC – he shook his head in confusion – what the hell did that mean? No, he looked over at his _wife_ and felt a surge of love – and confidence.

"You will all die when my people find out what you are going to do", Samuels replied angrily, although he was clearly growing weaker by the minute. "There is no way out for you – you and your friends came here and attempted to stop us, but we beat you and we will do so again. There is no hope for you – the people of Calia will not help and your own people think you are dead."

That stopped everyone cold. Jack, Daniel and Sam all stared at the alien but it was Daniel who spoke. "Our people? What do you mean – who are our people?"

"The people from beyond the great circle. They came looking for you many months ago but were told you had died. They were given your things and told your bodies had been burned as is the way of the people of Calia."

"I suppose you were the one that told them these lies?" Jack said angrily.

"Me? No, it was Caleb's dear wife Hannah and some of the other leaders of the village. They told them that you had committed crimes against the people of Calia and were executed. They were also told they were not welcome and they were not to return."

"And they listened?" Sam asked, frowning in confusion.

"At first no – but after a time they agreed to leave and not return – which they have not. I do not believe they will come back. To them you are dead."

Jack felt sick at the words of the alien – even though he couldn't quite remember where they were from or who would have been the ones to follow them. He looked over at Caleb. "What do you know of this?"

"Nothing, I swear", answered Caleb. "If I had known someone was looking for you I would have said something. Hannah did not tell me."

After a moment Jack nodded – he believed Caleb although he felt a surge of anger over the fact that they'd been left in Calia when they could have returned to wherever they were from. He suddenly had vision of a bald man dressed in blue but wasn't quite sure who he was.

"_George", _whispered Daniel, looking surprised. "George would have tried to find us."

Jack nodded again, recognizing that this George was someone who would have come looking for them, but also knowing that they had no more time to continue this conversation. They'd already wasted enough time as it was. "Okay everyone, we've got to get going."

"What are we going to do with Samuels?" Sam looked expectantly at Jack, naturally deferring to his leadership.

"Hell – we're going to have to tie him up and hide him somehow", he answered. "Daniel, grab some cloth from the other guy and let's get good old Samuels tied up."

"Uh Jack?" Daniel knelt down beside the alien.

"What is it Daniel? You have to hurry."

"I – think he's dead", he said, looking down at the alien creature.

"You sure?" Jack didn't trust these guys and still worried that they could somehow come back to life.

"Yeah, pretty sure. He – it's not breathing and it looks dead."

"Okay – let's go then. I hope you're right because if he suddenly pops up again we're in trouble. I'll take point, Carter you watch our six. Daniel, you come with Caleb." Without stopping to think about what he was saying, Jack headed for the door and looked out into the corridor. There was no one to be seen so he gestured to the others and quickly headed out into the hall and towards the room with the children.

* * *

><p>Teal'c reached the gate before the sun went down. He looked around but could see no evidence of anyone or anything so he quickly began to dial earth. Fortunately young Jeremiah had retrieved his things so he had his GDO with him. He just hoped that his code hadn't been locked out and that General Hammond would let him come home.<p>

George Hammond heard the gate from his office. He frowned, trying to think which team was due back. As far as he could remember no one was expected, which usually meant something bad. Either one of their allies was visiting – usually with bad news – or a team was coming in hot. He sighed wearily and rubbed his face. With a deep sigh he stood up and headed to the gate room.

The last few months had been hard. Losing his premier team – and his friends – had been more difficult than he could have imagined. Being a life-long military man he'd lost many friends but for some reason this had been one of the hardest to deal with. Each of the members of Sg1 had become like family and they had held a special place in his old soldier's soul. But the loss wasn't just personal – no, earth had lost one of its most important resources when Sg1 had been killed. He sometimes wondered if their loss would affect the outcome of the war with the Goa'uld. He prayed not.

"What is it Walter", he asked as he arrived in the Control Room. "Do you have an IDC yet?"

"Uh – no sir", the Corporal answered. A moment later he frowned in confusion. "It's – Sir, it's Sg1's code."

"Sg1? There must be some mistake."

"No Sir – that's what it's reading. Should I uh -?" he pointed to the gate, knowing they only had a few brief seconds.

"Open the iris but tell the SF's to be on their toes."

Walter immediately opened the protective shield and the guards in the gate room stood at the ready, weapons pointed towards the ramp. The blue of the event horizon formed and everyone waited, not breathing, to see who would exit.

Teal'c walked onto the metal ramp of the SGC gate room and could feel himself relax. He was home.

"Teal'c!" General Hammond rushed out of the Control room and down the stairs into the gate room. "My God Teal'c – we thought you were dead. What are you doing here – and where have you been?"

"I have been held as a prisoner on PTR 3XY, General Hammond. I was unable to escape until today and immediately returned to earth."

"Damn – it's good to see you. Are you alright?" Hammond frowned in concern. "You weren't hurt?"

"No General, they treated me humanely and I am fine." Teal'c looked curiously around the room. "Are O'Neill, Major Carter and Daniel Jackson not on the base?"

General Hammond looked shocked for a moment and then and expression of sadness descended on his face. "You don't know?" he asked the Jaffa.

"Know what General Hammond?"

"Sg1 – the rest of your team – died on the planet."

"Died? How is that possible?" Teal'c looked in confusion at the General. "When I left them they were fine."

"They were – they were executed Teal'c – by the inhabitants of the planet. When you didn't return we sent a team who made contact with the local villagers. It turns out that they went into an area that was strictly taboo and were tried and convicted of blasphemy. The villagers put them to death and then cremated them. They returned their possessions to us." George couldn't believe how difficult it was to tell the alien who had served earth so faithfully. He knew Teal'c considered the rest of his team as family.

"I do not believe this General Hammond", he stated strongly. "I do not believe they are dead."

"I'm sorry Teal'c – I didn't want to believe it either, but the team that went said the evidence was pretty strong. They were even shown – their remains, such as they were."

"But how could they have known whether or not they were the bodies of Sg1? If they were burnt –", he stopped and suddenly stood taller. "I believe the villagers were lying to you", he said. "There is something strange on that planet – something that the people are hiding. I do not believe that they are dead."

"But Teal'c – if they were still alive they would have returned. They've been gone for months."

"As have I General – but as you see I am not dead. I ask permission to return to the planet and look for my friends."

George grimaced, wondering what he should do. There was no way that the others could still be alive, no matter what Teal'c said. Still, he knew Teal'c wouldn't rest until he came to believe for himself that his teammates had perished. "Okay Teal'c. First I want you to get cleaned up and visit the Infirmary. No", he objected, "You do not have to return right at this minute. They have been gone for months and if they are still alive then a few more hours aren't going to matter. I want the doctor to look at you and then I want you to come to my office for a briefing. I'm going to send Sg3 with you so you'll need to speak with them and brief them on the planet."

Teal'c gave a single nod. "I will do as you say General Hammond, although I would ask that you allow me to return as quickly as possible. I believe it is imperative that I return soon."

"Okay Teal'c. Go get checked out and we'll see if we can have you back there later today." George watched as Teal'c headed to the Infirmary and shook his head. He still couldn't quite believe that the Jaffa had returned to them. He just prayed that Teal'c was right and the rest of his team were still alive – although he doubted it.

Teal'c headed back up the ramp which he had descended a few short hours before. Once he'd been given the go ahead by the doctor and by General Hammond he'd wasted no time in gearing up with everything he needed to return and find his friends. He was to be accompanied by Sg3 - and Reynolds and his team stood at his side, determined looks on their faces.

Teal'c looked at the Colonel and nodded, indicating he was ready to depart. He was glad it was Sg3 who was accompanying him. Outside of his own team, Reynolds' was the one he trusted the most. He also knew the man was a friend of O'Neill's and would do all in his power to ensure the safe return of the rest of Sg1.

"Let's move out team", Reynolds called. "We have some people to find and bring home. Teal'c", he gestured to the event horizon, "after you."

* * *

><p>They'd made their way to the room with the children with little interference. They'd seen a couple of aliens but had managed to hide in time. When they reached the end of the corridor however, they could see that there were at least four of the aliens in the room. Two of them were doing something at what was probably the control panel. The other two were walking down the narrow aisles between the children. Every once in a while one of the aliens would reach down and touch a child. It made Jack want to rush forward and rip them into little shreds.<p>

Well, there were four aliens but there were also four of them. He glanced at Carter and Daniel, knowing that he could count on them. The problem was Caleb who might end up being more of a hindrance than a help.

He caught Carter's eye and motioned to one of the two aliens at the controls. She nodded and moved quietly to a position that would enable her to reach him quickly. He then gave Daniel the sign to deal with the other one working the panel. He would take the two who were closest to the children. These would be the most difficult, but as he was the only one with an alien weapon he knew he had the best chance.

Caleb looked at him expectantly. Sidling up to him closely Jack leaned forward and whispered quietly. "Watch out for any others and stay hidden." The man obviously didn't' like it, but nodded anyway, realizing that he could get in the way.

Jack slowly lifted his hand and held up three fingers. On the count of three he and his team moved forward.

Sam was able to take out her alien with little or no trouble. The other alien must have seen or heard something because he turned just before Daniel reached him and tried to defend himself. It still didn't take Daniel long to lay him out, but not before the Aglaeca had taken a swipe at him, leaving what were sure to be some colorful bruises to the side of his face.

Jack dealt with the first 'weed person' without too much trouble even though he was still feeling weak and disoriented. He/it dropped quickly in the same spot it had been standing. Unfortunately, the other one saw what was happening and before Jack had a chance to do anything, it had grabbed one of the children and held it up in front of itself.

None of them could understand the words the creature was saying, but its meaning was clear. They watched at the young child began to turn pale and they were afraid the little boy was dying in front of them.

"Sir?" Carter asked, carefully watching O'Neill.

"I know Carter, just take it easy. Make sure your guys are out but don't make any sudden moves. This guy is looking kind of freaked out and I don't know what he's going to do."

"Jack – the child – he's in trouble."

"I know Daniel", he answered with both fear and frustration. He looked up at the alien and tried to speak to it. It immediately became more agitated so he shut up. "Daniel – can you communicate with these things?"

"No, I'm sorry. There language isn't like any I've heard before. I don't recognize anything. I don't think it's even humanoid."

"How the hell did Samuels learn to speak a human language?"

"He may have been created specifically to interface with humans."

"Fine – we need to do something here. Any ideas anyone? Carter? Daniel?"

"Uh – not really Sir", Carter answered, although he could almost _feel_ her madly trying to figure out some kind of a solution. That was his Carter all right – she could often pull a rabbit out of her hat. "I need one of those rabbits about now Major", he said softly.

"I'm trying Sir."

"Jack! The boy."

"I _know_ Daniel – I'm trying to think of something but I don't see any way out of this."

But there _was_ a way out. He should have learned that after all these years – it was just that it was usually his team who found the way – this time it was the man from Calia. Caleb had gone unnoticed during the time the alien had been holding the little boy. Realizing that his friends were in trouble, he'd crawled his way around the children and had moved in behind the one holding the child. Without hesitation he brought his club down on the aliens 'head'. The one thing Jack was able to do was to catch the little boy as the Aglaeca went down.

"What do I do with him?" he said urgently, looking at the little body in his arms. He could tell the life was swiftly leaving the small child – and knew real terror. This was something he had prayed never to have to experience again and it was bringing back all sorts of waking nightmares. He looked up in horror – right into the eyes of his second in command.

"Carter? What do I do?"

She looked back at the man in front of her – her commander, Colonel Jack O'Neill. Everything came back swiftly and she knew – knew that her life on Calia had just ended. She looked down at the boy and also knew that right now that didn't matter. What mattered was this small life. "Put him back down on the pallet he was lying on Sir. Maybe if we hook him back up it will help."

Jack nodded and quickly did as Sam suggested. She moved over and put the wires back the same way as was on the other children. They stood and watched as the child's cheeks filled again with color and he began breathing regularly.

Jack looked up and met the eyes of his – second. The memories had returned to him as well. Something about the situation they were in and were having to work together had brought a flood of thoughts and pictures. In a relatively short few seconds everything had come bac. He felt a wave of despair wash over him and closing his eyes he took a deep breath. "Daniel, Carter, let's see if we can get these kids out of here – and then let's go home."


	16. Suffer the Little Children

It was funny. He knew the life he thought he had for the last few months was crumbling around him. He and Sam – no, he and Carter weren't married, weren't even a couple. He was her commander, she a soldier on his team. It had been years since they had even acknowledged that there had been something between them, something inappropriate for two officers not of the same rank but in the same chain of command. He had been sure he'd dealt with those feelings, that all he felt for her now was affection and friendship.

Then they'd landed in Calia and had had their memories wiped – and immediately they had gravitated towards each other, so much so that the Calians had told them they were married after the second 'mind wipe'. The strange thing was that it had seemed so _right_ – the whole time they were together. Oh, there had been a few questions but he'd never really doubted. He had known that Beth – or Sam – was his.

He watched her as she studied the alien controls and a small smile couldn't help but break out across his face. This was where Carter belonged – trying to figure out alien technology, racing to save innocents, exploring the galaxy. Yes, this was his Carter and he wouldn't have her any other way – although he knew that his heart was going to shatter the moment he allowed himself to think about who he was and who she was – and that they could not be together. For now he didn't allow himself to think too much, to remember too much.

He knew the memories of his life were all there – all waiting in the back of his mind. All he had to do was stop and let them come and he'd be awash in all the things that lurked in his past. He knew it would be easy to allow them to come – he also knew now was not the time. He had to make sure they got the children out and then he had to get his team safely home. Charlie and Sara, Iraq and Cromwell, Kawalsky, Ba'al and all the other snakeheads, Hammond and – oh God – Pete Shannahan – well, they would all have to wait until he was home, alone with a bottle to help numb the pain. He could let them all come and visit and return him to the land of 'what if's and 'whys'. Right now however he had to be Colonel Jack O'Neill, sometime savior of the world, and full-time team leader.

He spared a brief thought for Teal'c, wondering what had happened to his friend. He was sure that Teal'c wouldn't have rested until he knew for sure that they were dead. He wouldn't have taken the word of a few villagers. No, he was very afraid that his Jaffa friend had met some terrible fate – otherwise he would have been here.

He noticed Daniel squinting at him and he turned and raised his eyebrow. "What?" he said softly.

"You – you and Sam – you're not - "

"Married", he answered calmly. "I know. I remember. So does she."

"God Jack, what are you going to do?" Daniel looked at him in sympathy and frustration.

"Do? Nothing Daniel. There's nothing we can do. She serves under -" he stopped and closed his eyes. "She's under my command and we both know the rules. We've known them for a long time."

"But that's gotta change – after all these months? You can't go back to the way things were before."

"No, probably not", he answered, his eyes now focused on Carter. "One of us will have to leave Sg1." He could see Sam's hands moving quickly over the controls, the tip of her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth. He chuckled softly. He'd always enjoyed watching her in full concentration mode. That tongue always had a habit of peeking out when she was intent on figuring out a seemingly impossible problem.

"But Jack -"

"Daniel, now's not the time. The aliens will be back soon, I'm sure of it, and we have to get these kids out of here. Carter", he called softly. "Anything we can do to help?" He knew that he was useless when it came to this kind of thing but he could always hold something or push a button or something.

"If Daniel could come here Sir", she answered, not looking at him directly. "There's some writing and maybe he can figure it out."

"I don't know Sam", the archaeologist answered, walking towards her. "I couldn't make anything of their spoken language and if it's anything like that - "

"I don't think it's their language. It looks familiar but I want you to take a look."

When Daniel reached her he knelt down and tried to read the faint script. It looked like it had worn down over the years and was hard to read. Jack followed and then stood beside him, but still kept an eye out for any more aliens. Caleb had been put at the entrance to the hallway to watch for anyone but Jack still didn't let down his guard.

"Oh my God", Daniel said suddenly, and then went quiet.

"What? What is it?" Jack looked down and tried to see what Daniel was seeing. "What are you looking at? Can you read it?"

"Yes – yes I can." He again stopped speaking.

"Well what does it _say_?" Jack asked, exaggeration thick in his voice.

"I'm not sure." Daniel answered, tracing his hand over the script.

"You just said you could read it!"

"I – look I recognize it Jack – but it's an old form and I'm having trouble translating it. I've managed to understand a few words but that's all. Just give me a minute!"

"We don't have a minute Daniel. We have to get out of here."

"I know", Daniel sighed. "Look – it appears to be written in Ancient."

"Ancient? You mean as in _Ancient_?" Jack said, squatting down beside the younger man. "Why the hell would these guys have something that was written in Ancient?"

"I don't know. Maybe they were related in some way."

"Related? I don't think the Ancients ever looked like –"

"Weeds?" Daniel turned and grinned slightly. "Maybe these guys are some kind of off shoot", he stopped and grimaced, realizing his pun. "And we don't know what the Ancients looked like at the beginning of their history. Maybe they evolved from -"

"Plants?" interjected Jack. "Maybe – but I bet these guys just stole the technology and are using it for their own purpose."

"I think you may be right Sir", Sam suddenly interrupted. She'd been studying the console the whole time Daniel and he had been talking. "It looks like they've done something to modify the controls – something other than what they were intended for. It's working but it looks like it was cobbled together using bits and pieces of other technology."

"Can you figure it out?" Jack cut to the chase. They _had _to get out of here.

"I – I don't know Sir. I'll try."

She fiddled with some of the controls but nothing happened. He could see her start to tense up, always a bad sign with her. "You can do it Carter", he said gently. "Just relax and don't worry about anything. Caleb and I will hold the fort here. Just do your stuff."

She looked at him gratefully, a touch of the old Sam, and then got back to work. He sighed to himself – he'd always been good at keeping Carter on track when she let things get to her. That was _his _genius – knowing how to give his two science twins encouragement when they needed it, reign them in when they got carried away or point them in the right direction when they got tangled in their own genius. Then there were the times he simply harassed them. He grinned slightly – yeah, that was for his own enjoyment.

"I've got it!" Daniel exclaimed.

"You've figured out how to turn this thing off?" he asked hopefully.

"Uh – no. I just mean I figured out what this says. Basically the machine was some kind of 'rejuvenator'."

"Rejuvenator? You mean it made people younger?" Jack asked, confused.

"No, no. I mean it was – kind of an Ancient spa treatment. It seemed to work to relax people and help heal any sore muscles, that kind of thing."

"A _spa_? How the hell can the machine be doing _that_ to the kids", he pointed to the children. "That's no kind of spa I've ever seen", he said angrily.

"I think Daniel's right Sir", Carter said. "I think the aliens – the Aglaeca – modified the machine for their own purposes. Originally it was harmless but somehow they've got it so that it draws some kind of energy from the children."

"Carter, tell me one thing", he glanced over at Caleb but he didn't think the other man could hear. "If we do turn this off, what kind of shape will the kids be in?" God – he couldn't bear it if they were vegetables or something. And this time he definitely _wasn't_ trying to be funny.

"I – I don't know Sir. They might just be in some kind of stasis or suspended animation, in which case they should be fine. I really don't know what the aliens were taking from them though."

"Okay – why don't you see if you can disconnect the Aglaeca technology and hopefully we can then turn this thing off."

She nodded and got to work. Daniel pulled himself up and stood beside Jack, knowing he was better out of Sam's way.

"Have you thought about Teal'c?" Daniel asked finally, as the silence stretched on.

Jack shrugged, not sure what to say to Daniel. He really didn't want to think about loosing Teal'c – that too was something for 'later'.

"Why do you think he didn't come back?" Daniel was like a dog with a bone sometimes.

Jack sighed. "I have no idea Daniel. I suspect something stopped him but what I don't know. Maybe he just thought we were dead, like the others."

"_Teal'c_?" Daniel said in disbelief. "There's no way in hell he'd simply believe Hannah and the others. He'd keep looking until he either found us or found clear evidence of our death."

"I know", Jack answered softly.

Daniel went to reply when he saw Jack's expression. He closed his eyes then, disgusted at himself. Of course Jack had thought about Teal'c and had come up with the only possible explanation. Teal'c was dead – or being held by the aliens.

"There!" Sam exclaimed as she disconnected the last crystal. She turned to the two men who were now standing silently behind her. "I've disconnected it Sir."

"Okay Carter – nice job. Now let's see if you can get the Ancient spa-thingy working properly." He looked over at the children and was surprised to see a bit of movement from some of them. They were still asleep – or unconscious however and he knew more was needed.

Sam reached down to the control panel and without warning it lit up. It flickered on and off a few times and then settled into a faint glow. She looked up in surprise. "I didn't do anything", she answered.

"Well whatever you _didn't_ do Major, it worked. Try it again." Jack watched carefully as Sam tried to get the controls to respond. Although a number of the panels lit up briefly, she couldn't get it to do anything substantial. After a few minutes she looked up in frustration.

"I don't know what's wrong Colonel. There's power but it looks like it's minimal – not enough to get the thing working and I can't find any other source or way to turn it up."

Jack could tell Sam was at the breaking point. All of the stresses of the past day, her memories returning – and now, the fate of two dozen children in her hands was all just too much. He gave Daniel a quick pat on the arm and then headed over to Carter. "It's okay Sam – you've done more than anyone else can. Let's see if there's something I can do." It's not that he actually believed he could find anything after she'd looked it over – but sometimes having a fresh eye helped. Also, having two people working on a problem sometimes increased the chance of success.

He peered down at the control and knew there was absolutely nothing he could do. He didn't recognize a darn thing and he couldn't even tell what the controls were supposed to control. He bit back a groan, knowing it wouldn't help, and turned to Sam. As he did so his hand brushed the main control panel. He didn't think anything of it until he saw Carters' eyes grow big and heard Daniel's exclamation.

He glanced down and let out a 'yelp' and leapt back. The entire control panel was lit up like a brothel on pay day. "What the hell?" he asked.

"Do that again Sir", Sam said urgently.

"Do_ what_ again Major? I didn't do anything."

"Yes Sir – you did. You touched the panel."

"Okay fine – I touched it. What does this have to -"

"Please Sir", she interrupted him – something Sam _never_ did. "Just put your hand on the panel.

With a 'hrmpph' he did as she'd instructed and put his hand on the control panel in front of her.

She had been right – the panel did light up. Not only that, he could hear the soft 'hum' as the power engaged. "What's going on?" he asked, confused by the latest turn of event.

"I think you turned it on Jack", Daniel said at his side. "Somehow it read you – your body or mind or something – and turned it on."

"Great – just what I need – alien technology that _reads_ me. It better not know what I'm thinking!"

"I didn't mean that it knows what you're thinking. I just mean that it probably only responds to certain people and for some reason you're one of them."

"Fine – but how does this help us?" he asked. "We need to shut the machine down and get the children out of here."

Daniel and Sam both thought for a moment, as Jack continued to hold his hand on the panel. He was a little leery about himself and Ancient devices. He still hadn't gotten over that head suck thingy. That had been truly weird and not an experience he wanted to repeat.

"Just think about it Colonel", Sam finally said.

"Think about what?" he asked with a frown.

"Think about freeing the children. Maybe it _does_ read your mind and you can control it that way."

He looked at her with horror. The last thing he wanted was to control some kind of weird alien machine with his brain. He figured with his luck he send them all into some supernova or something.

"Come on Jack. You said yourself we don't have a lot of time!" Daniel looked impatiently at him and he knew he was right.

"Okay, okay." He closed his eyes and tried to relax. All sorts of inappropriate thoughts immediately popped into his brain. God – he'd end up with the Simpsons all running around the ship at this rate.

He took a deep breath and let it out and forced his mind to see the children. He thought about freeing each of them, releasing them from the alien technology. He pictured them healthy, not affected by what had been done to them but waking up and feeling like they'd only been asleep for a nap.

Everything was silent and he knew that he'd failed. He thought about the children again, giving it one last shot, and then he opened his eyes.

Both Carter and Daniel were staring past him, blank looks on their face. He frowned and turned – only to see the children all waking up – none of them connected to the machines.

"My God Sir – you did it", Sam whispered.

Just then they heard the beginning cries of small children and they snapped out of their shock. Before they had a chance to do anything a body flew past them.

"My babies!" Caleb had tears rushing down his face and he ran up to his daughter and grabbed her and kissed her. He then carried her over to where her brother was just waking up. He reached down and put an arm around his son and held them both close.

"We'd better help the other kids", Jack said softly. "We don't want them to start getting hysterical and bring the plants." He took his hand off the control, which immediately went dark, and walked over to where a little boy sat crying, looking terrified.

"Hey little guy – it's okay", he said softly, squatting down beside him. "We're going to take you home now and everything will be just fine."

The little boy whimpered and Jack held out his arms, not sure whether the boy would be too frightened to go to a stranger.

To no one's surprise, the boy launched himself at Jack and hugged him fiercely.

"They seem to know, don't they", Daniel said softly to Sam. She nodded, her eyes filled with tears.

"We'd better help." She walked over and began to try and comfort the other children.

"We have to get going", Jack finally said, standing up still holding the boy. "Let's see if we can get them organized and moving out."

"This is going to be hard Jack. They're frightened and there are almost two dozen of them."

"I know Daniel, but we don't have any choice. Here take Tomas", he handed the little boy to Daniel – or at least he tried. Tomas didn't like the idea and began to whimper.

"It's okay Tomas. Daniel is my friend. He's going to carry you for awhile until we get out of here and then you can come see me, alright?" After a couple of seconds Tomas went to Daniel, although far from willingly.

Jack quickly began trying to organize the kids even though it was a difficult task. They were disoriented and frightened, although other than that seemed fine. He finally got them in two lines and placed Caleb at the beginning, Daniel in the middle and Carter in the rear.

"Okay, I'm going to go ahead and make sure the way is clear. As soon as I signal, you follow. Come as quickly as you can and try and keep everyone quiet. Carter – you watch our six and make sure the weeds don't encroach!"

"Yes Sir", she smiled slightly. In short order they'd taken off, praying that they'd make it to freedom.

Jack was surprised that he hadn't seen any aliens for such a long time. He was grateful, although he had a haunting feeling that things were too good to be true!

It was almost immediately on that thought that things changed. Suddenly the corridor behind them was filled with what looked like dozens of aliens – although in actual fact there were probably only around ten or twelve – it was just that all their limbs made it seem like there were more of them.

"Okay folks – take it easy now. We have company." He stopped and gestured for all the children to move in behind him. He then held up the alien weapon and pointed it at the Aglaeca.

They immediately stopped moving and began to speak with one another. Oddly, it sounded more like the rustling of trees than it did like a language.

Finally, one of them reached out and pointed to the children. Its meaning was clear – it wanted them to stay.

"I don't think so" Jack muttered. "There is no way in _hell_ that you are getting your hands – or branches – or whatever you have, on these children." He lifted the weapon again and pointed it directly at the alien who had spoken to him.

It backed away a few steps and then spoke again. It continued to point towards the children.

"What should we do Sir?" Carter asked.

"You guys keep the kids together and begin to move out. I'll stay here and make sure they don't follow."

"Jack -"

"No Daniel", he interrupted. "Your job is to help Carter get these kids out. I'll be fine right here. Now _go_!"

Caleb had stood silently but nodded and then began to move the children forward. At one point he stopped and turned to Jack. "You are a good friend Aden", he said. "I am sorry for what we did to you but grateful for our children. We will look after your friends." He spoke as if he knew Jack would not return.

"Thanks Caleb", Jack responded, keeping his eyes on the aliens, "but I'll be there to help shortly." There was no way he was going to let himself get killed by a bunch of weeds.

As soon as the aliens realized what was happening they grew perturbed and tried to move forward. Jack ended up having to shoot the weapon. He just hoped it wouldn't run out of whatever ammunition it used!

They were at an impasse but Jack knew it wouldn't last. The aliens were jabbering away – or 'rustling' away and seemed ready to attack. He really wondered what it was they had gotten from the children to make them this determined to keep them.

It was only then, as he was looking at them, that he noticed the change. Whereas before they had been a sickly white – now they were beginning to turn green. He wondered if this was normal or if it had something to do with the kids. He guessed he'd never know as it didn't appear they were going to be able to communicate – which didn't bother him at all. He had no use whatsoever for these aliens.

It was then that they tried to rush him, clearly believing that their numbers would overpower him and they'd win the day. They hadn't counted on Jack's experience, determination or sheer pig-headedness. These people had harmed his team and what was even worse in his eyes, they had harmed children.

He began to shoot the Aglaeca as they came towards him. He shot at the few in the front and their collapsing bodies effectively blocked the others. At that point he turned and began to run through the corridor, hoping he'd remember the way out through the labyrinth of strange, living hallways.

He could hear the aliens following him – their strange sliding gate creating an eerie sound. Shivers ran up and down his spine. He felt like he was living in some kind of horror story!

He rounded a bend and practically fell right into Daniel who was bringing up the rear of the group of children.

"Move Daniel– they're coming up fast."

The children heard and there was mass panic. Fortunately Carter and Caleb kept it contained and moving forward. Jack followed closely, turning every few seconds to check on the aliens.

He didn't know why he was so spooked. They didn't even appear to have weapons. Still, for some strange reason he knew – _knew_ that if they caught up it would be all over. He didn't know why but was positive they had to move quickly.

He could hear the sounds behind him getting louder. They were gaining ground quickly, while the children were tiring and slowing down. Jack could tell that a number of them had begun to cry and beg for their mothers and fathers. He just hoped Carter could keep things under control.

He stopped, knowing that he had to hold the line right here. They were close to the entrance and he had to give his team time to get them all out. He only prayed that no one was waiting on the outside!

The aliens came to a dead – and quiet – stop as soon as they saw Jack standing there. He was pretty sure that more of them had joined the chase, unless the ones he'd shot had recuperated quickly.

"Uh – hi guys! Long time no see." They simply stared at him, although one of them took a sliding step forward. It raised its arm and Jack could see it held a weapon – the same weapon he was holding.

"Shit!"

"Come on Daniel, I see the entrance", Sam called. She spoke to the children, urging them forward, promising them they could go home. Her heart broke at their calls for their mothers and fathers. She knew some of them could soon be reunited. In other cases – they parents were dead, killed in the battle to get their children back so many years before.

Still, she knew it was up to her to save these young, innocent lives, and she wasn't going to let them down. A big part of her was with Jack – hoping and praying he was okay – but she couldn't dwell, not on that, nor on the situation between the two of them. No, right now was for saving the lives of the children. Tomorrow she could worry about everything else.

"It's here Sam", Daniel found the door and quickly opened it. He stuck his head out but could see no one. "I just hope they don't have guards posted", he muttered. "I'll head out first– when it's safe I'll signal you and you can bring the children."

She nodded and waited for him to check things out. She looked down at the children to see that most of them had calmed down. 'Probably from terror', she thought, although she hoped they were sensing that they were soon home. A moment later she heard Daniels' shout and began to herd the children out of the alien craft.

Caleb was a great help and soon all of the kids were out of the Aglaeca ship and were standing on the grass. They looked around in wonder, holding on to whichever adult was nearest.

"Sam – someone is coming", Daniel hissed.

God – not now – not when they were so close! "Let's get them into the forest Daniel. Maybe we won't be seen."

He nodded although he looked skeptical. The children were quickly told to move towards the trees. A little girl grabbed Sam's hand, frightened by the dark look of the forest. She put her arm around the little girl and walked forward with her.

They'd almost reached the safety of the trees when Sam heard an ominous sound. It was the sound of a weapon being readied. Knowing that whoever it was was right on top of them she sighed and turned to face the sound.

"Major Carter!"

"Colonel Reynolds!" They both exclaimed together. For the first time in a long time Sam felt herself begin to relax. Their people had come for them! 


	17. Vanquished

_**A slightly longer chapter to make up for the delay!**_

He figured he was pretty much toast. The aliens were coming at him and there were too many of them for him to hold off for more than a few minutes. As long as Carter and Daniel got the kids away, that was all he could think about right now. He knew there were worse ways to die than in protecting young, innocent children. He smiled briefly – maybe it would even be some kind of cosmic justice were he to lose his life while saving a child.

The smile quickly faded as he realized now was the moment! The aliens were about to attack – he could tell by the way they stood, as if they were all taking a deep breath. He lifted his weapon and took a breath of his own. "Sam – I love you." He began to shoot his weapon.

"Major – where the hell have you been", Reynolds grinned and held up his hand to stop his team from moving forward. "We thought you were dead."

"It's a long story Colonel – but right now we have to go back and help Colonel O'Neill. He's holding off the aliens but he's all alone." At that moment she happened to see Teal'c as he took a step forward. She closed her eyes and felt suddenly that maybe there was hope. "Teal'c!"

"Do not worry Major Carter, I am on my way. Colonel Reynolds?" he looked at the Colonel – not for permission but out of courtesy.

"Okay Teal'c – Ward, you stay with Major Carter and Dr. Jackson and help them get the children to safety. The rest of you are with me."

"Sir, Caleb can go with Daniel and Lieutenant Ward. I'd like to go with you if I may", Sam said. "I know the interior of the ship and I can tell you about the aliens on the way."

"Okay fine. Ward, you go with Dr. Jackson and uh – Caleb. Major, you're with me. Come on folks, let's move!"

They headed quickly towards the ship, knowing that time was short and that O'Neill's life was in danger. Sam was just grateful that they finally had help.

* * *

><p>He could feel a shudder of fear as the first alien reached him. He'd killed a number of them but that hadn't stopped the others and all he could think of was the Day of the Triffids – the murderous plants that attacked humans. As he felt the first touch of an alien arm he began to swing his weapon. Soon however he was over-run and was knocked to the floor. They began to pummel him, their limbs incredibly strong – almost tree-like.<p>

He was close to unconsciousness – or maybe it was death – when he thought he heard the sound of earth weapons. Since he knew they didn't have any here, he figured it must be his last, dying wish. Getting saved in the nick of time – yes, it could only be a dream

"My God! What are those things?" Reynolds shouted as they came upon the mass of aliens. It took him a second to realize that they had Jack pinned to the ground and it looked like they were intent on killing him.

"Shoot them but watch out and don't hit Colonel O'Neill", Reynolds called as he immediately began to fire his weapon. Up until that moment the aliens hadn't realized anyone else was there. They were startled, to say the least, and soon terrified as many of their number started falling to the ground, dead.

Reynolds and his team had enough ammunition to keep going and soon most of the aliens were dead or wounded. He finally signaled a stop to the firing and the sudden silence was deafening.

"Sir!" called Sam as she rushed forward. Reynolds caught her at the last minute.

"You know better Major. Let's make sure we got all the uh – tree people before we go rushing in."

"But Ja – Colonel O'Neill is hurt!"

"I know. Don't worry, we'll get him out quickly." He was as good as his word. After a quick check to make sure the threat was gone, Colonel Reynolds moved in and knelt beside O'Neill. "He's alive – unconscious." He did a quick check to see what damage had been done. "He may have a couple of busted ribs and his arm is broken. There's lots of bruising and cuts but I can't see anything else. Major, do you want to take a look? You're better at this than me."

Sam immediately knelt by the Colonel and did a quick check. She agreed with Reynolds assessment although she knew they couldn't really tell if there was any serious internal damage without more sophisticated equipment.

"Are we okay to move him Major?" Reynolds wanted to know. He really didn't like this place – and especially now that they were surrounded by death, even if it was of those who had tried to kill one of their own.

"I think so. We just need to be careful."

"I shall assist him", Teal'c knelt down beside Sam and looked at O'Neill. He frowned to see the shape he was in, but to Sam it was also clear their Jaffa friend was relieved to have found them.

"Just lift him slowly Teal'c", she instructed. "I'm afraid we shouldn't do a fireman's lift, not with those broken ribs."

"It is fine Major Carter. I will lift him carefully." He proceeded to do just that and was soon standing with the Colonel held in his arms, Jack's head resting against his chest. "It is good to see you again Major Carter", he said once he was standing.

"You too Teal'c – you don't know how good!"

"Yes indeed I do know. It is very good."

She looked at him and grinned slightly, pretty sure he was pulling her leg. "But what happened to you?" she asked. "You were going to come back and meet us but I don't think you did."

"I did not", he looked at her, puzzled. "How do you not know this? I was unable to return because I was captured by people of this planet and have been held in captivity for many months."

"You _what_? What for?"

"They thought I was responsible for harm done to the people of Calia. I do not know this place or these people but they would not believe me."

They began to walk out of the alien ship and towards the forest. While they walked Sam explained what had happened to them – minus the part about her and Jack being married. Teal'c told her about his time on the planet and his befriending of the young man, Jeremiah. All the while they were speaking Sam kept her eye on Colonel O'Neill. He hadn't moved at all and she was getting worried.

A short way from the ship Reynolds stopped everyone. He pulled off his pack and reached in and grabbed a first aid kit. "You better look after O'Neill before we go much farther", he said. "It doesn't look like anyone is coming after us so we should be okay."

Sam spent the next few minutes cleaning and bandaging the cuts on Colonel O'Neill. She also splinted his arm – very thankful he wasn't awake – and bound up his ribs. "There, that's about all I can do", she answered.

Just then she heard a small sound and looked down, startled. He was waking up.

Eventually Jack was able to open his eyes. "Beth", he said softly, seeing her face looking down at him.

"It's Carter, Sir", she answered, equally as softly. If there was a suspicious break to her voice neither of them acknowledged it.

She could see the realization return to his eyes and something slam shut over them. He went from being Aden/Jack – to Colonel O'Neill in a fraction of a second. He also turned his head slightly, clearly not wanting to look at her.

"Reynolds?" he asked in surprise, seeing the Colonel watching him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Coming to rescue your butt O'Neill – again!"

"Again?" Jack answered. "I think you've got that backwards", he replied. He groaned suddenly. "What the heck happened to me?"

"You were attacked by a bunch of weird tree-people", Reynolds replied, getting down on his haunches to speak to Jack. "We arrived in the nick of time."

"So it wasn't a dream?" Jack laid back and closed his eyes. "And here I thought it was angels but it was only Sg3!"

"Hey – you'd better thank your lucky stars that it _was_ us – otherwise you'd be nothing but a pile of goo."

"Lovely picture Reynolds – but thanks. I owe you for this." Within a matter of seconds O'Neill was again asleep – or unconscious.

"Yes you do Jack, and I'll make sure to collect." He said, looking down at his injured friend. He was just grateful that he appeared to have beaten the odds once again. He looked around at his small team. 'Let's move em out. I don't know about you, but I'd like to make it back for roast beef day at the SGC."

"How's O'Neill?" They'd been walking for a while and Reynolds moved back to speak with Teal'c.

"He is asleep Colonel Reynolds" Teal'c answered. "I believe he will be fine." At the sound of Teal'c's voice Jack opened his eyes.

"Hey I can walk you know", he said as soon as he realized he was being carried.

"If you wish O'Neill." Teal'c gently let him go so that he was standing on the ground.

It took Jack a moment before he could stand on his own – and then it was more of a crouch than a true stand. The pain through his ribs was intense and he could only breathe in short, gasping breaths.

"Are you okay Sir", Sam asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I'm fine Major – let's go." He began to walk, trying hard not to grimace.

"So O'Neill – what the hell happened to you guys?" Reynolds asked.

"We were captured by the aliens – at least that's what we were told." O'Neill gasped out. It was hard to speak and walk at the same time.

"What you were _told_? Don't you remember?"

"We had our memories wiped Colonel", Sam interjected. She seemed to realize it was difficult for O'Neill to speak. "They were going to execute us -"

"The villagers?" Reynolds interrupted.

"No – the aliens – they're called the Aglaeca – or 'demons' according to Daniel", she continued. "Anyway, the villagers actually saved our lives by suggesting that our memories be removed and that we be told we were members of Calia- the village. They claimed they needed more workers."

"So – you thought you _belonged_ there?" Reynolds asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yes, we were told we had suffered an illness which caused memory loss. They told Ja – the Colonel that his name was Aden. Daniel was David – and I was Beth."

"Wow, so you lived there as simple villagers?"

"Yes, for a while anyway although I think we always felt something was off. We didn't know who we were but Calia didn't really feel like home to any of us."

"So when did you get your memories back?"

There was dead silence until finally Jack spoke. "Just before you got here", he answered shortly.

"Really?" Reynolds grinned. "So, who were you Jack? The town jester?"

"He was a farmer. Daniel was told he was a scholar." Sam said calmly – more calmly than she felt inside.

"And you Major?" Reynolds looked at her curiously.

"I was a housewife", she answered simply.

"A housewife?" He turned and grinned at Jack. "That I'd like to see! One of the biggest brains on earth and she's stuck washing dishes. I bet you were bored Major."

Sam didn't reply but snuck a quick glance at Jack. He didn't appear to be paying too much attention to the conversation but was intent on keeping one foot in front of the other. Teal'c had taken position at his side and was watching him carefully.

"Hey Major – if you were a housewife, did you have a husband and kiddies?" Reynolds was clearly joking, although Sam could feel herself flinch.

"Leave her alone Reynolds", Jack said sharply. "We've been stuck on this god-forsaken planet for months and we just want to get home. The debriefing can wait until we talk to Hammond."

The Colonel looked at him in surprise but then nodded. He shouldn't have been teasing them, not after what they'd been through. He looked over at Major Carter, slightly worried when he saw her tense face. Crap, what had he done? "I'm sorry Major – you know me – I can be a bigger pain in the ass than Jack sometimes. I didn't mean anything. You've gotta know we're all really glad you're okay."

Sam smiled at him. "I know Colonel. I'm just – tired – after everything and really looking forward to a nice hot shower and my own bed." As soon as she said the words she bit her lip. She refused to look at Jack – but prayed he knew she hadn't meant it the way it sounded.

"We'll have you home soon Sam, don't worry." Reynolds patted her on the arm and then moved back slightly to speak with Jack. "You okay O'Neill?" he asked. Both men knew that it was his way of apologizing.

"Yeah, just fine. Like Carter said, I could really use my own bed right now. I think they make their mattresses out of horse hair here."

"I expect it'll be a while before Doc Frasier lets you escape to your own bed. I have a feeling you're gonna be a guest in Chez Infirmary for a while."

Jack felt like cursing but he knew Reynolds was right and he was probably going to be stuck for a few days at least. He sighed, really hating his life right now.

"I believe I see a village ahead O'Neill", Teal'c had remained silent for most of the trip, although he had observed O'Neill and Major Carter carefully. He knew that something was seriously wrong, something beyond their having been trapped without their memories. He would wait and observe and be there if his friends needed him.

Jack looked up and slowly stopped. "Yeah, that's Calia. It looks like there are a lot of people around. I guess Daniel arrived with the kids."

"I hope they accept them", Sam said softly. "It's going to be quite a shock having their children returned at exactly the same age as they left."

"What happened with the kids?" Reynolds asked curiously. He knew neither O'Neill nor Carter wanted to talk about anything right now, but he did have to get _some_ information.

Sam gave him a brief overview at which point he whistled softly. "Oh boy – I can't imagine what those people are thinking right now. Maybe we better get over there and find out." With that they began to walk towards Calia.

* * *

><p>Daniel had hated to leave, not knowing how Jack was doing, or even if he was still alive. Still, he knew that it was important that they got the kids out of here. Jack would never forgive him if he allowed something to happen to them, especially if it was because he, Daniel, had refused to leave.<p>

The children were amazingly good on the way back, especially when he'd told them they were going home. They all appeared to be about the same age, around five or six, but he knew that many of them were in fact, many years older. Some had been taken as long as ten years ago so were probably closer to fifteen or sixteen. Something about the alien gizmo had kept them from aging. He just hoped it hadn't affected them in some other way.

As they got closer to the village some of the children began to whimper and cry. It was a long walk for such little bodies, and they hadn't had any physical exercise for a long time. Daniel was actually shocked at how well they moved, again considering they'd been asleep for years. Something in the machine must also have kept their bodies – their muscles – from atrophying.

They finally got close to the village and the first person he saw was Hannah. She was standing in the street, staring towards them, a terrified look on her face.

"Crap", Daniel said softly.

"Sir?" asked Ward. He'd been invaluable in helping with the children. He had young ones of his own and had seemed to know how to handle them.

"It is my wife", Caleb said softly. He too watched Hannah, worried that she would react badly to seeing the children after so many years.

"God, I hope this isn't going to be a disaster." Daniel said softly. He watched the anxious look on Caleb's face and prayed everything would be okay. As far as the children were concerned they'd only been gone a short time. He really worried that the parents would reject their kids, thinking that something 'alien' or 'demonic' was at work.

Just then he saw Hannah begin to run. She ran as fast as she could towards them. As she drew closer he could see the tears running down her face. Just then he heard two small voices shriek 'Mama' – and the next thing he knew she was on her knees with her son and daughter clasped in her arms.

Both he and Ward had to force themselves not to tear up – the reunion was so touching it would make even grown men cry. Caleb walked slowly over to his family and stood looking down at them. In his case he didn't even try to stop the tears.

It was a few minutes later when Hannah raised her head. "Thank you", she said softly, looking at Daniel. "Forgive me for what I did to you and your friends", she said. "I – there is no excuse, but please know that you have my heartfelt gratitude. I will bless you all each day of my life hereafter." She then looked up at her husband. "Can you forgive me Caleb?" she asked. "I did many things that were wrong."

He nodded slowly and continued to look down at his wife. After a few more seconds he took a deep breath and walked forward, his hand held out. "We all did things for which we feel shame. I can forgive you if you can do the same for me. I love you Hannah, and we have our children back. Let us not think of the past, but rather of the future."

She took his hand and stood and the next thing she knew he had pulled her into his arms. Their children came up and were added to the family circle.

Just then more voices could be heard and other villagers were running forward. Daniel and Ward watched while families reconnected. It was wonderful – but there was sadness too. Some mothers and fathers had perished in the fight with the aliens and so the reunions were less joyful. Matilda was there, hugging her grandchild – but not yet able to explain to the young girl where her parents were.

Eventually everything became slightly calmer. It was then that some of the elders turned to Daniel and asked how it was possible that their children had been returned the same age as when they had been stolen.

He knew his explanation had to be good. If any of the villagers got superstitious they could end up rejecting the children. He carefully told them how the Aglaeca had put them to sleep to 'save' them for future use. He didn't inform them that the children had been used to somehow 'feed' off of. Instead, he had the people believing they were to have been used later and had all just been sleeping. They had legends of people being put into deep trances or sleep so seemed to accept what he was saying. After a few nods and smiles he figured everything would be okay although he knew there might be issues in the future.

"Do not worry", Caleb said to him softly. "I will make sure they continue to believe what you have told them. They will not want to think differently and so will accept what you have said. Everyone wants their children back."

"And what about you Caleb?" Daniel asked. "You know the truth."

"Yes, but I also believe that they will be fine. I _have _to believe", he said simply.

Daniel nodded, understanding that the village had been given a gift, and they weren't about to question it. He just hoped there would be no lasting effects on the children.

He watched as the various families moved towards their homes, the adults holding or touching their children. "They probably don't quite think it's real", he said to the soldier at his side."

"No, it will probably take a while for it to sink in." Ward suddenly frowned. "Uh Sir – what are they doing?" He pointed to the town square where a number of men were standing. They were holding rakes and forks and torches and other tools and looked angry. Soon other men began to join them.

"I don't know", Daniel answered, moving towards the group. "Can I ask what's going on?" he said to the assembled men.

"We are planning to rid our world of these demons", one man practically shouted.

"Rid – you're going to go and try to kill them?" Crap – this could be bad! "I suggest you wait -"

"We are sorry David – Daniel, but it is something we must do. We cannot let our children be stolen again."

As he watched them head out Daniel wondered if it had been his child that had been taken if he would do the same. Something inside told him he probably would.

* * *

><p>Reynolds small group continued to move towards the village they could see in the distance. It was as they were getting close that he suddenly lifted his arm, signaling that everyone should stop and be quiet. Someone was coming.<p>

There was nowhere else to go so Reynolds told Teal'c to move off the trail with Jack. He knew that O'Neill wouldn't be able to help if there was a battle and it would be better to get him out of the way. Teal'c helped him move off the trail while listening to O'Neill's whispered complaints the entire way.

The noise of someone approaching grew and soon a group of men came into view. For a moment Sam thought of the movie Frankenstein – where the villagers went after the monster, pitchforks and torches in hand. Standing in the path in front of them were the men of Calia and all of them had murderous looks on their face and some form of weapon in each of their hands.

Sam stepped forward carefully. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Stay out of our way Beth", Josiah, one of the men said. "We are going to destroy the demons once and for all!"

"But -"

"Do not try and stop us", he interrupted. "Our children have been returned and we will make sure no one ever takes them again!" With no more than that the men moved off again, clearly intent on their mission.

"Shouldn't we do something Sir?" Lieutenant Petersen asked. "Their weapons are no match for the aliens'."

"Don't know if there's anything we can do", Reynolds answered, still watching the villagers as they made their way through the forest. "Petersen, you and Bosco follow and watch – but don't get involved unless there's no other choice. I want you to give me a report on what happens. If it looks like you're in danger, or the aliens are coming, you hotfoot it back to us."

"Yes Sir", both men replied and quickly took off after the men of Calia.

"Should we send for backup Sir?" Sam asked. She knew the villagers were no match for the Aglaeca and was afraid of what would happen to them and to the people of Calia.

"I doubt if we could get to the gate and back in time Major", Reynolds answered. "We'll see what happens but I have a feeling they're on their own."

Jack nodded, knowing what the Colonel said was true but wishing they could do something. He frowned then, suddenly realizing something. The Aglaeca – or at least Samuels – had been able to control them with some kind of fancy technology but later, after they'd let the children go, the aliens had resorted to physical force. He wondered briefly if there was some correlation to the children and those machines they were hooked up to.

"Okay folks – let's go." Reynolds called. "Hopefully we'll meet up with Jackson and the kids at this village and then we can head to the Gate." The small troupe moved off, moving ever closer to Calia.

By the time they arrived Jack was feeling like he'd literally had a few trees land on him. He was sore, in pain and grumpy as hell. He longed for bed – but not his own, but rather the one he'd shared with 'Beth'. And it wasn't about _doing _anything in that bed but about having the opportunity to be close to her, to cuddle, to be ! How could he lose her again?

He suddenly felt a hand take his arm and he looked down into those beautiful blue eyes. She was looking at him with worry, but also with something else. He closed his eyes briefly and then opened them. "We should be there soon", he said, referring to Calia.

She nodded but didn't say anything. After a few minutes she took a deep breath and spoke. "I would rather have stayed in Calia with no memory than this", she said. "I don't want to go back to the way things were before."

Jack didn't know what to say. He was tired and sore and frustrated - and right now he couldn't see any way out. He nodded slightly and put his hand over hers for just a moment. "Things haven't changed back on Earth Sam", he said finally. "They'll never allow it, no matter what happened here."

"I know", she answered, pain and regret in her voice. She went to say something more when there was a shout and they saw Daniel hurrying towards them.

"Jack – you okay?" the younger man asked as he hurried over. He looked at O'Neill and frowned. "_Are_ you okay?" he asked again, not liking the look of the other man.

"I'm fine Danny. I just need a bit of Janet's TLC, a few aspirin and a nice soft bed. How are things in Calia?"

Daniel looked narrowly at the other man but when it looked like Jack seemed able to remain upright he allowed his face to relax into a small smile. "Well, there are a lot of happy people. The parents all accepted their children." He frowned slightly. "There's a problem though, a bunch of the men took off to try and get the Aglaeca."

"We know Daniel", Sam answered. "We saw them. Two of the Colonels' men went after them but we don't' know what's going to happen."

Just then Jack could feel himself start to sway and would have fallen if Teal'c hadn't grabbed him.

"I believe O'Neill needs to rest." Teal'c said calmly as he supported his friend.

"I'm okay Teal'c", Jack protested.

"You are not O'Neill." He motioned to Daniel who came over and put his arm around Jack on the other side. The two men then helped him as they moved towards the village. "Where should we take him Major Carter?" asked Teal'c.

"Uh – to our cabin I guess", she said. She wouldn't look at Reynolds as she spoke but she could feel the man's surprise.

With Sam leading the way they walked the short distance to the small building she and Jack had called home for the last few months. She felt her chest grow tight at the memories of all that had taken place in this small house. She thought of the love that had grown – or been allowed to develop – between the two of them and the many hours spent talking and laughing and loving.

She paused briefly as they reached the door and then with a deep breath she pushed it open. "You can lay him there", she pointed to the small bed. "Sir, if I could use your first aid kit again I'll take a look at him."

"I'm fine Carter", Jack said as he laid his head back. The truth was, he wasn't fine – and it didn't have a thing to do with the wounds he'd gotten from the damn aliens. No – coming to this small house had brought all sorts of memories as well as the pain of loss. Lying back down on the bed he could _smell_ Sam's scent infused through the bedding and almost feel her beside him. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull her down beside him.

"Let me just check Sir", she pleaded softly. She watched him as he lay, his arm over his eyes, and knew what he was thinking and feeling.

"I'm gonna look things over in the village", Reynolds said gently. "Teal'c, Daniel, you wanna come with me?"

Both men nodded, realizing that the Colonel was giving Sam and Jack a chance to be alone for a few minutes before they had to head home. It hadn't taken much for Reynolds to clue into the fact that they must have been living together for the last few months.

After the others had left Sam quietly worked, double-checking the various bandages and making sure that Jack wasn't any worse.

"I'm really okay Carter", he said softly, not taking his arm away from his face. "I'm just tired and sore. I'll be fine when we get home."

"Will you?" she asked, a hitch in her voice. "Will you really be fine?"

He lowered his arm and looked at her, hating what this was doing to both of them. "No – you know I won't", he answered, not referring to his physical wounds. "But this won't be the first time I've lost something important. I guess I'll – we'll just have to suck it up."

"_That's_ your answer – to 'suck it up'." She stood suddenly and began to put the supplies away. "That's always your answer, isn't it? Rather than actually have to _deal_ with something you just lock it away somewhere and don't look back. Well I'm sorry, that's not the way I work. I can't just forget this and go on as if nothing happened."

"Sam – I didn't say I was going to forget this. God – I'll never forget the time we had here. I just don't see what we can do – unless one or both of us retires."

"Would that be so bad?" she asked.

"Bad – no – you know I'd retire in a minute if I thought that would make a difference. But you know as well as I do that neither one of us would do well being stuck at home while the other kept going through the gate. There'd be the constant worry – and eventually we'd grow to resent each other."

"Why can't we both keep going – I could transfer to another team."

"I doubt they'd allow that", he answered. "We'd still be too close. I think they'd allow us to be together only if – we weren't together."

"What?"

"I mean one of us would be transferred away from the mountain – probably to a different state. Besides that, it wouldn't look good on your record. Even if I retire – or transfer - it'll look like we had an affair while you were on my team."

"I don't care about that", she said softly.

"You should", he answered sternly. "The Air Force is your life Sam – and one day you're gonna make General, I know it. Don't screw that up for an old, worn-out soldier like me. I know this is hard – but it's for the best."

She turned and looked at him, sadness filling her. He was again covering his face and she knew he'd made up his mind. The stupid thing was he was doing it for her – he was again sacrificing what he wanted for someone else. Damn you Jack O'Neill', she thought. What the hell right do you have to be making decisions for other people? She walked towards the door and stopped.

"I'm going to go find Reynolds and the others. Just rest and we'll let you know when we're ready to go. And Jack", she paused until he was forced to look at her. "You're wrong." With that she opened the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>"How's Jack", Daniel asked when he saw Sam.<p>

"He's an idiot", she replied, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"Uh – yeah – he can be. Any specific reason this time?"

"Oh – he's being all noble and self-sacrificing. You know what he's like. God, I could kill him!"

"He's decided to give you up for your own good, is that it?" Daniel asked sympathetically, but unsurprised.

"Yes", she answered shortly.

"Yeah, I kind of expected that. You want me to talk to him?"

"No – thanks Daniel but I don't think it would do any good."

"I am also happy to speak with him Major Carter." Teal'c had been standing a short way away but had heard the conversation. "I may be able to convince him that he is acting foolishly."

Sam looked at him in surprise. "Teal'c? I – how do you? -"

"It is obvious that the two of you grew close while on this planet. It is also obvious that O'Neill is acting in his typical fashion – which is honorable but incorrect. I am happy to show him the error of his ways."

Sam choked back a small laugh – tickled and touched that her two friends were so willing to take up the battle on her behalf. If she thought it would help she would send them both in. With a small sigh she went over and hugged first Daniel and then Teal'c. "Thanks guys, I appreciate it, but I don't think it's going to work – at least not right now. He's hurt and in pain and I think is feeling pretty vulnerable right now."

Both men nodded, understanding that there was little they could do, as much as they might want to tell Jack what an idiot he was being. Still, they could both be there for their friends.

They spent the next couple of hours resting and allowing Jack to sleep. As soon as Reynolds men returned they'd head out to the gate but none of them wanted to leave until they knew what had happened with the Aglaeca.

It was a short while later that they saw Petersen and Bosco hurrying towards the village. They moved to intercept the two men just as Reynolds scurried over from where he'd been talking to an elderly man.

"Petersen what happened?" Reynolds got right to the point.

"They attacked the ship Sir", he answered breathlessly. "A few of the aliens came out but were easily cut down", he said, not intending the pun. "The men just waited for what seemed like a long time and then someone had the idea to start a fire. I think their plan was to smoke out more of the aliens but it caught hold quickly." He stopped talking for a moment and rubbed his hands over his eyes. "Sir, we didn't know what to do. They lit the ship on fire – when we left the whole thing was surrounded by flames and part of it had collapsed. Colonel – we tried to get them to stop but we couldn't do anything. The men – they told us to leave – that they didn't want to hurt us but this was their business. We eventually left after it was obvious there was nothing else we could do."

"You did right Petersen, Bosco", Reynolds clasped each of their shoulders briefly. "There was nothing you could have done. I know it's hard but go get cleaned up and we'll head home shortly." Reynolds then turned to the three members of SG1 who were standing with him along with Ward. "God – it sounds like they destroyed all of them." He said.

"A massacre" Daniel said softly.

"Not a massacre Daniel Jackson – a fitting end to an evil race." Teal'c was much more philosophical as well as harsh in his views. "They committed terrible crimes against this planet and would have continued if they were not stopped. This way they will harm no others."

"But we don't even know anything about them! What if there are more out there – what if there's an entire planet of these creatures? We could have learned so much!" Daniel hated the thought of any kind of destruction and while he didn't have much sympathy for the Aglaeca he still felt they should have tried to learn something."

"What I don't understand is why the Calians were able to vanquish them so easily", Sam interjected. "They had tried before and many were killed. Even when we first were on the ship they seemed to be able to control us easily and then suddenly it changed."

"I think because of the children." Jack's voice came from behind them. They all turned in surprise to see a pale, but standing, Colonel O'Neill. "I think they somehow got power from the children and when they were 'unplugged' they lost that and became the simple creatures we saw at the end. I think that's why they were so desperate to keep them. It was what made them invincible – or seemingly so."

"I think you're right Sir", Sam said in surprise. "I hadn't thought of that but things did change after we got the children out."

"They still got you O'Neill", Reynolds pointed out.

"Yeah – but that was because of sheer numbers – and when they attached it was a simple – albeit painful – physical attack. They didn't use any kind of special technology."

"What I want to know is how and where they got the ancient technology." Daniel asked. "I would love to have examined it more closely."

"Me too", Sam said softly, "although I admit I'm glad they're gone. I know what you're saying Daniel, but they were really bad creatures and I'm not sorry to see the last of them. If we do come across them again, well we'll have to deal with it then. In the meantime I think we can be happy for the people here. Maybe now they can get their lives back."

"Do you think it'll be that easy?" Daniel wanted to know. He looked around the village. "A lot of things were done here to keep the people under control – things done by their own citizens. I'm afraid there's going to be some backlash."

"Not our problem Daniel", Jack said softly. "I know it's hard, but we have to let these people sort it out themselves. I think it's time we went home and left them to it."

Daniel nodded, knowing that what Jack said was true. He turned to fully face his friend. "Need some help?" he asked with a small grin. Jack smiled in return, although it was not his usual devil-may-care smile – at least it was an attempt. "Yeah, that'd be good."

Reynolds gathered up all his people and supplies and then, with Sg1, headed towards the gate and home.


	18. Closing the Barn Door

_**I feel so badly for the lengthy delays in posting - so am rewarding you all with a second chapter in one day! For those of you who have asked - we move in to our house around the 18th. Right now we're painting (trim - yech!) and putting in a new kitchen. It's all very timeconsuming. **_

General Hammond found himself unable to accomplish very much work. He'd sat at his desk all day, trying to make his way through a pile of papers but his mind kept wandering. All he could think about was Sg1 and whether or not they were still alive.

He'd always had his doubts that they'd perished in such a pointless way. Still, he'd sent a couple of teams through and had received the same answer each time. They'd been given the team's belongings, including clothing. There had been nothing to point to the fact that they were still alive.

He should have had the Tokra investigate, but by the time Jacob had been found months had gone by and so he, and everyone else, had assumed that what they'd been told was true – that Sg1 had been executed on that damned planet.

Teal'c of course didn't believe it and now George was finding those same doubts creeping in. God, he prayed that it was true and that they'd all return home, safe and sound. He laughed bitterly to himself – even if they were found alive he could only assume they'd be in bad shape, otherwise they would have made their way back months ago.

It was while he was pondering all these things that the alarms went off, announcing an off-world activation. He stood up so suddenly that his chair fell back and hit the wall. He didn't even give it so much as a glance but hurried down towards the Control room. There were no other teams off world so it was either one of their allies – or Sg3 was returning.

As he stood waiting with Walter for the IDC, he couldn't help but think of the men and women on base. He had actually cancelled a number of missions so that people could be here when Reynolds returned. The loss of Sg1 had caused morale to plummet and it had taken a long time for things to get back to some semblance of normal. When the word got around that Teal'c had returned alive – and that he was insistent his team had to be as well, the news had travelled at light speed around the base. Hammond knew, for a fact, that half of those off duty had come in to work, waiting to hear whether or not Sg1 was alive.

"It's Sg3 Sir", Walter said. Usually the Sergeant was imperturbable but today George could detect some nervousness in his voice. He, like the rest of the base, was anxiously waiting for what they hoped was good news.

"Open the iris Son", he told Walter and then immediately hurried down the steps into the Gate room. Whatever happened he knew he had to be there.

The event horizon formed and there was a slight delay, during which George was sure his heart was going to leap from his chest. Of course he stood there looking totally calm – he did have to maintain the image of an unflappable General.

With a 'shloop' Colonel Reynolds came through the blue of the horizon, swiftly followed by the rest of his team. Hammond looked at him with apprehension – until he saw the Colonel grin and give the 'thumbs up' sign.

At that moment Reynolds and his team stood to the side. A few seconds later Major Carter stepped through, followed immediately by O'Neill, who was flanked on either side by Dr. Jackson and Teal'c. A loud cheer reverberated through the Gate room and Hammond felt his knees grow momentarily weak. He knew he'd just witnessed a miracle.

"Miss us Sir?" Jack looked at him and grinned.

Hammond couldn't answer immediately – all he could do was take in the grinning faces of his lost team. They were all there, on their feet and clearly alive. He squinted slightly, realizing that Jack looked worse for wear and was being held up by his teammates. Still – he was back and he was alive.

"What took you so long Colonel?" he finally managed to get out, a wide smile breaking out on his face.

"Uh – what can I say Sir – we were popular and they just didn't want to see us go."

"Well, we're glad you're back Sg1 – you were missed."

"Same here Sir", Jack said seriously. Daniel and Sam nodded as well, both of them slightly teary eyed. It was Teal'c who finally broke the silence.

"General Hammond, I believe O'Neill needs to see Dr. Frasier immediately", he said calmly.

"I'm sorry Teal'c – you're right. Do you need me to call the medics Colonel?"

"No Sir, I can walk." When he heard a noise from Daniel he modified his statement. "Uh, I can walk with Teal'c and Daniel's help."

"Go, get yourself fixed up and then I want to hear what you have to say. All of you need to get checked out but let me tell you again how good it is to see you!" He then turned to Sg3 who were still standing, watching everything. "Good job Colonel", he said to Reynolds. "You and your team are to be commended for bringing our wayward people home."

"No problem Sir', Reynolds grinned. "I've already told Jack he owes us big time."

Hammond laughed, knowing that Reynolds would hold O'Neill to that. "Go, get checked out and then come and see me and we'll debrief in an hour."

With a nod Reynolds' team followed Sg1 to the Infirmary.

* * *

><p>Janet had been waiting as anxiously as General Hammond to hear any word. She'd been devastated when she was told her friends had been killed – and Cassie had been inconsolable. She hadn't told Cassie there was a possibility the team was still alive, not wanting to get her hopes up. Still, Janet couldn't help but keep her fingers crossed.<p>

When she heard the siren she'd wanted to rush to the Gate room, but was in the middle of a check-up. She knew that if there was an emergency she'd hear so she forced herself to continue with the young Airman she was checking over. By the time he was done, and had hopped off the table, she was ready to crawl out of her skin.

"Heya Doc, how about a little of your TLC for some lost sheep who have been found!"

Oh God! She turned swiftly to see a grinning Sg1 standing in the door of the Infirmary. "Colonel!" she screeched. "Sam – Daniel. Oh my God, you're still alive!" She rushed over and gave Sam a hug and then turned to Daniel, who was right there with a huge smile on his face. It was when she went to hug the Colonel that she realized. "Sir – you're hurt!"

Instead of hugging him she looked at him carefully. "Teal', Daniel, get him on to the table quickly."

"Hey Doc – ain'tcha gonna give me a hug first?" Jack said softly. He was really ready to sit down – no, to collapse – but it was so great seeing Hammond and then Janet.

"I'm sorry Sir", she sniffed as she gave him a careful and gentle hug. "It's so good to see you." She stepped back and frowned. "Now on to the table with you."

"Yup", he said to Teal'c and Daniel, "We're home!"

Janet called in some of her staff to check both Daniel and Sam over carefully while she saw to the Colonel. Teal'c had already been checked when he'd first returned but he was given a short exam. As for the Colonel, she could tell he was in pain and about ready to collapse. Knowing him he'd refused to rest but had probably walked miles on his own.

"Can you tell me what happened Colonel?", she asked as she helped him take off his rough, homespun shirt.

"You mean with these", he pointed to his various wounds, "or on the planet?"

"Well, I'm dying to know what happened to all of you, but first let's get you fixed up. So tell me what happened to you to get so bruised and battered."

"Uh – would you believe I was attacked by trees?" he asked softly.

"No Colonel, I would not."

"Actually Janet", Daniel called from behind his curtained cubicle. "This time Jack is telling the truth. At least, he was attacked by tree-aliens."

Janet looked at the Colonel, not sure if he and Daniel were pulling her leg or not. Jack just smirked and shrugged his shoulder, which instantly caused him to screw his face up in pain.

"Don't do that Sir", she cautioned, "You look like you have a broken arm and maybe some ribs."

"Oh yeah – they're broken all right", he agreed with a sigh. "Can you just put a cast on my arm, bind up my ribs and let me sleep?"

"Sorry Sir, you know the drill. So – you were attacked by – _tree_-people."

"Yeah, at least they were aliens who kind of looked like some kind of plant. Danny and Reynolds think they look like trees – I thought they were more 'weed-like'."

"I – see. And can I ask why they attacked you – and _how_ they attacked you."

"Well, we took the children away from them which made them mad", he explained. "I was trying to hold the aliens off while Carter and Daniel got the kids away. They kind of swarmed me and then started hitting me. It was just a good thing they'd lost most of their powers though because all I ended up with were a few broken bones and some bruises."

"Well Sir, that's bad enough! I'm going to have you taken for some x-rays and then we'll get you fixed up. Just lie back and rest and we'll have you in a nice cozy bed in no time."

The orderly showed up right then and he wheeled Jack to x-ray. While he was gone Janet went to check on both Daniel and Sam. So far she hadn't heard much from the Major and hoped she was okay.

"Sam", she said softly as she walked into the cubicle. The nurse was just finishing taking blood and smiled at Janet and left. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine Janet", Sam smiled. "I wasn't hurt – it was only Colonel O'Neill that the aliens attacked."

"I can see that – I meant how are you otherwise? What happened? You guys were gone for a long time." Janet spoke gently, not knowing what kind of trauma Sam and the others had undergone. The Colonel seemed okay – his usual self – but she knew that didn't mean anything. He was a master dissembler. Sam, on the other hand, couldn't keep things from her if she tried.

"We were on the planet the whole time Janet, in a village called Calia. They lied to you when they told you we'd been executed. What happened was that aliens – the 'tree-people' Colonel O'Neill mentioned had enslaved the village. They'd wanted to kill us but the villagers convinced them to simply wipe our memories and let us think we belonged in the village. Up until just a little while ago we all thought we were different people who belonged in Calia."

"Oh my God – so you were there the whole time? I'm so sorry Sam – we should have known and come back for you."

"It's okay Janet – Colonel Reynolds explained."

"Were you treated badly? Were you – hurt?"

"No, they treated us fine", she answered. "They weren't very friendly, although we realized later that was because we really were strangers to them. Also, I think they were afraid we'd figure something out and get them into trouble." She grinned slightly. "They were right! We did figure it out eventually and we managed to rescue their children."

"Their - ?"

"Children."

"It's a long story Janet", Daniel called out cheerfully. "But Sam's right – we were treated fine although I think we all knew we didn't belong there. Fortunately we had each other."

Janet smiled. "Even without memories you knew each other?" she asked.

"Oh yeah", Sam said, looking down at her tightly clasped hands. "We knew we were friends."

"Sam?" Daniel's hesitant voice came from the other side of the curtain.

"I'm decent Daniel", she answered.

Daniel snuck in through the curtain and pulled himself up beside Sam and put his arm around her. "Don't worry", he said softly, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek.

Janet looked between the two, puzzled by what was going on. Clearly _something_ had happened on that planet and she hoped she'd find out what. She took another look at Sam and realized the Major was looking wan and pale.

"Sam, I want you to stay here for a while and rest", she said. "I'll need to wait for all your test results before I can release you off base. Since you've been gone so long we have to be extra careful."

"Can't I stay in a VIP room Janet", she asked. "I'd rather not stay in the Infirmary."

Janet was going to object when she caught Daniel's small head shake. She sighed to herself – something was definitely going on. "Okay then, but I'm going to send a nurse to check up on you to make sure you're okay."

"That's fine Janet – I just know I'll rest better if I'm not in the busy infirmary."

Just then they could hear a sound from the hall and the orderly returned pushing Colonel O'Neill. The Colonel was awake but was looking extremely pale and she could see the stress around his eyes. She helped get him settled and then went to check and see if the results were back from his x-rays. She returned a few minutes later.

"Okay Colonel – it's as we thought – you're arm is broken, although fortunately it's a simple fracture. We're going to put a cast on it and I'm going to rebind your ribs – two of which are also broken. Other than that you just have some nasty bruises and cuts. We'll get you fixed up right away and then you can rest."

He nodded but didn't say anything. She figured he was either in worse pain than he was letting on – which wasn't unusual for the Colonel, or there was something else bothering him. From the looks of the other two members of Sg1 there was _definitely_ something going on.

She heard Teal'c as he returned to the room and asked him to stay with the Colonel. "Daniel, you can also stay in a VIP room – I'm afraid you can't go off base until you're cleared. The two of you can leave the Infirmary as soon as you're ready."

"That's okay Janet – I'll wait for Jack to get settled."

"Sam?" Janet asked, sure that the Major would also wait. It was what Sg1 did – always staying to make sure their teammates were okay.

"I'll head to the VIP suite now, I guess Janet." She slid off the table and gave the Doctor and her two teammates a quick smile. She then headed to the door but stopped and turned back to where Jack was lying, half asleep on the gurney. "Take care of yourself Colonel", she said softly.

"You too Major", he answered, equally as softly. On that she turned and headed out the door.

Okay – what the hell was that about, Janet wondered? She glanced at Teal'c and Daniel, to see both of them looking worried. They knew what this was about – she'd just have to ferret it out of them.

But not right now! Nurse Walker had just come in with the supplies to cast Jack's arm and for the next few moments she was too busy to think about what was going on. It was only after Jack was settled and Daniel and Teal'c had left him to rest, that she thought back to the strange scene she'd witnessed. Something was wrong between O'Neill and Sam and she wanted to find out what it was. Something must have happened on the planet because she'd never seen the two of them so uncomfortable with each other before.

Sighing, she poured herself a cup of coffee and collapsed in her chair. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about the returning team. Life would never be boring with Sg1 around.

Hammond had immediately had Walter send out a message to the Tokra, asking that Jacob be given a message that he was needed on earth. He hadn't heard from his old friend since he'd had to inform him of his daughter's death. He shuddered when he thought back to that day.

This visit would be much better, he smiled to himself. Yes – things were definitely looking up.

Hammond got the bare bones of what had happened to Sg1 from Reynolds so he was able to wait a couple of days until Jack felt well enough to sit through a long debriefing. When he showed up in the briefing room, arm in a cast and various bandages and bruises adorning his body, Hammond almost changed his mind and sent the man back to bed. He knew that Jack wouldn't be happy at that so he determined to keep the meeting as short as possible.

They slowly filled in the details of their time in Calia. Much of it seemed pretty mundane – they'd lived the lives of simple farmers – but the information about the Aglaeca was fascinating.

"So do we have any idea where they came from?" he asked.

"No Sir", Major Carter answered. "Other than the fact that they'd somehow converted Ancient technology to serve their own purposes, we really didn't find out anything. We don't even know what the machines were doing with the children."

"It's unfortunate that we couldn't have found out something, but I can't say as I blame the villagers, not after what these aliens had done."

"Me either General" O'Neill said. "They were pretty creepy aliens I must say."

"Yeah – they looked like trees", Daniel added. "And we all know what Jack thinks about those!"

Everyone laughed although Hammond was aware that Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill had avoided looking at each other or speaking to each other the whole time they were here. Something was wrong and he was unsure as to whether or not he should bring it up.

He was shortly to find out that he didn't have to.

"Uh Sir", O'Neill cleared his throat. "There's something else we need to tell you." He glanced over at Carter and this time she looked at him. She nodded slightly and then closes her eyes briefly.

"Yes, what is it Colonel?" Hammond frowned and looked between the members of Sg1. Something was definitely up.

"When we woke up from the supposed 'sickness'", O'Neill explained. "I was told I was married."

"_Married_?" Hammond asked with a frown.

"Yes Sir. They told me I was married and that my – wife – had also gotten the sickness." He stopped talking and grimaced slightly, not quite sure how to continue.'

"Was it one of the village women?" Hammond asked, puzzled."

"No Sir", Carter spoke softly. "It was me. They told us that we were married – to each other."

"Each – you mean you and Colonel O'Neill?" He looked between the two of them, not sure what to say. So _that's_ what was wrong. "So the two of you thought you were married. What about you Dr. Jackson? Were you told you were married as well?"

"Uh no – although they told me I lived with my mother."

"I see." Hammond rubbed his eyes briefly and then looked at the Colonel. "So, married? And what – I mean –" God, he'd never felt so uncomfortable before.

"We truly thought we were married Sir and yes – we did live together, if that's what you were going to ask. We didn't know we were doing anything wrong. We didn't know about earth or the Air Force or Frat regs or anything. As far as we were concerned – and according to everyone around us – we were a married couple."

"I – see", Hammond answered, although he really didn't. He didn't know what the hell to do about this or how to deal with it. Obviously it had affected the team so couldn't just be ignored but hell – they were definitely not themselves when it happened.

"If it helps Sir", Major Carter interjected. "As soon as we remembered – well, since then we've been careful to maintain military protocol.

Talk about closing the door after the horse is gone, thought George. He snorted softly, knowing how much Jack would appreciate hearing him using a cliché! "Well, thank you for being honest with me on this. You didn't know what you were doing so I can't think they'll be any danger of a court martial but what we're going to do now – I don't know. You'll have to give me some time to think about it – and I may need to check into things. In the meantime you've all been okayed by Dr. Frasier and you're free to leave the base. I'm giving you all two weeks leave to get your private affairs in order. When you're back we can figure out what's next."

"Uh Sir?"

"Yes Colonel?"

"I assume that since we were declared KIA that our homes and personal affects have been sold or given to our heirs?" He hated to think of losing his house and some of his prize possessions. He figured the things he had of Charlie – his most treasured items – would have been given to Sara so he should be able to get them back. It was the other stuff he worried about.

"Actually Colonel, you were never declared KIA", the General said. "The Pentagon was starting to pressure me but I felt we needed to give you a bit of time just in case. I explained to the Joint Chiefs that Sg1 had a habit of pulling miracles out of their hats and so I held off. No, you were all MIA, which means your things are still waiting for you. I had a couple of airmen go to your houses once a week to pick up mail and make sure everything was okay."

"Thank you Sir", Sam said gratefully. She'd dreaded having to call Mark and get her things back. "General – my father?"

"I haven't heard anything yet Major, although I'm sure he'll be here as soon as possible. I told the Tokra it was quite urgent."

They all left the General's office, quiet but relieved that they had some time. It still felt strange to be back on earth but each of them was looking forward to spending time at home, with all the conveniences of modern life.

"I'm going to go and get some Mexican food", Daniel said suddenly. "I've been craving something with spice after all the bland food on Calia."

"Yeah – I've been dreaming about pizza and beer", Jack mused. "That and TV. I can hardly wait to sit in my recliner, feet up, beer in hand." He sighed. "Yeah, that's the life. What about you Teal'c?" he turned to his Jaffa friend, who'd probably had the worst time of all on the planet."

"I have requested permission to go and visit Ry'ak", he said. "I too am looking forward to eating something more interesting. I am craving 'tra'pok'."

"Trapok? What's that?" Jack asked with interest.

"It is made from the entrails of the Hora beast. It is a delicacy on Chulak."

"Uh – yeah – sounds delicious", Jack said.

"Indeed it is. I shall bring some back with me for you to try O'Neill."

Daniel and Sam both snorted and Jack looked horrified. "No, no – you don't need to go to all that trouble Teal'c", he said desperately.

"It is no trouble my friend", Teal'c answered smoothly. "It would be my honor to bring you this from my planet."

Jack was trying so desperately to think of a way out of trying the Crapok stuff that he missed the gleam in Teal'c's eye. Daniel and Sam both caught it and grinned. It was a rare site to see someone get Jack O'Neill.

"What about you Carter", Jack finally asked as they drew near her office. "Any plans?"

"Not really Sir", she said quietly. "I'll stick around here for a few days in case my father shows up. If not I'm going to head to San Diego to see Mark."

"Yeah well – take it easy", he said, without looking at her. "I hope you have a nice visit and say hi to Jacob for me."

"I will Colonel. Are you – are you going to your cabin?" she asked. Daniel and Teal'c watched silently as they two officers spoke – the first they'd really done since they returned from the planet.

"Oh yeah – probably – once Janet says I'm okay to travel. Well then, I'll leave you here Major. I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Bye Sir", she answered and then slipped into her office.

Jack continued on, his two friends walking silently beside him.

"What are you doing Jack?", Daniel finally broke the silence.

"What do you mean Daniel? I'm just walking to the locker room to grab my things and then I'm heading home."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about! Why are you treating Sam this way?"

"Treating -? I'm not treating her any way Daniel. You heard me – I was friendly, polite – isn't that the way I'm supposed to treat her?"

"_Jack_!" Daniel stopped and looked at his friend in frustration. "You can't just treat her like she was no more than an officer under your command, not after what you've been through."

"Daniel she _is_ an officer under my command – and that's all she can ever be, don't you get it?"

"No, it is you who do not get it O'Neill", Teal'c said calmly. "You were given a great gift and you are throwing it away. In doing so you are hurting Major Carter and yourself. You are an intelligent man O'Neill, even if sometimes you try and fool those around you into believing otherwise. What you are doing is neither wise nor fair, to yourself or to Samantha. You must think seriously about the path you have chosen because once you go down too far, there will be no turning back. Daniel Jackson, I do not leave for Chulak until tomorrow and I would be honored to have Mexican food with you if you do not mind."

"No – that would be great Teal'c", Daniel answered, knowing that Teal'c was right and it was best to leave Jack alone right now. "Have a good time at your cabin Jack", he said. "And think about what Teal'c said."

His two friends turned and headed towards Teal'c's room, leaving him all alone. He shrugged slightly, knowing that he'd been a jerk to Sam and that his friends were irritated at him. Still, he figured it was for the best. In the long run everyone would be happier.

He retrieved his stuff from his locker and made his way to the surface and to his home. Soon he'd be at the cabin where he hoped to regain some of the peace he'd lost.


	19. Being Stubborn

The trip was born of desperation. Desperation to get away, to escape, to go somewhere where he could get a measure of peace. It had been a lot of years since he'd felt quite this way – since his son's death, in fact. He also knew that his cabin was the one refuge he had where the outside world was unable to eat at his soul.

He knew he shouldn't be driving this far, not so soon after being released from Janet's clutches. He also knew she'd kill him if and when she found out. He'd told her he was going home and that he'd rest, he just hadn't said_ which_ home. The fact that it was his place in Minnesota was just a small detail as far as he was concerned, although he knew she wouldn't think that way.

He knew Daniel and Teal'c were mad at him, they'd made that pretty clear. They'd come right out and told him he was a fool, an idiot, and that he was giving up the best thing that had ever happened to him. As if he needed them to tell him _that_. Of _course_ he knew Sam was the best thing ever. He'd been lucky to have her as his 2IC, his friend, and for a short time, his lover. That didn't mean that he was the best thing for her. No, as far as he could see she would be much better without him. She was brilliant, a treasure, and he didn't want to be the one to tarnish her.

So, he'd packed a duffel bag and had jumped – or perhaps hobbled was the better word – into his truck. By the time anyone figured out he'd absconded, he'd be well on his way to his cabin.

When he arrived, after almost twenty hours of solid driving, he was more than exhausted. He practically fell out of his truck and for a few moments felt like he might pass out. He stumbled his way into his cabin and collapsed on his bed. That was the last thing he knew for over ten hours.

It was hunger that finally woke him up. He lay there, looking at the ceiling, until his growling stomach forced him to roll over and crawl out of bed.

"Crap!" he exclaimed as every muscle in his body screamed and his ribs cried out in agony. After a few moments of trying to catch his breath, he tried again. This time he managed to make his way to his feet and eventually into the kitchen. Of course there was little or nothing there since he hadn't bothered to stop and pick up any groceries. At that moment he agreed with Daniel – he was an idiot.

With a sigh he rummaged around in his cupboard until he found a few cans. He managed to put a meal together of tomato soup and baked beans. It's wasn't the best – far from it – but it filled his empty stomach.

Once he was finished eating he made his way into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. As he stood under the almost-scalding water, he gave a sigh of thanks for the foresight which had made him put in an extra large hot water tank.

By the time he was finished he was feeling much better, at least physically. His muscles had relaxed and the aches and pains had faded into a not-so-distant memory.

He caught himself at that, wanting to shoot himself. Memory, or the lack thereof was something he didn't want to think about. It's what had gotten him into this mess – at least the lack of memory was – in the first place. He shook his head in confusion – God, just stop it O'Neill!

He made his way into the other room and out onto the deck. He took a deep breath, hoping that the air and surroundings would begin to bring him some respite. After a few minutes he frowned. It wasn't working.

He looked around and cursed himself. Of course this wasn't working. Why in hell had he thought that coming to a cabin in the middle of nowhere would take his mind off – things. In fact, it had done just the opposite. He looked around and realized that he was reminded of Calia – the woods, the air, the silence – this wasn't getting _away_ from things – this was putting himself right back into surroundings that reminded him of his life for the past few months.

Damn it! He should have just packed his bags and gone to Denver – or even to Las Vegas. He could have checked himself into a sleazy motel, bought a bottle of cheap scotch – no, a bottle of _good_ scotch, and drowned his sorrows. He laughed softly to himself knowing that he wouldn't resort to something so cliché.

He looked around once more and knew that he had to leave. This place was not the solace he needed right now. Tomorrow, when he was better rested, he'd head out again, looking for someplace to hide from what he dreamed of and what he wished for.

She barely had the energy to answer the door but she finally made herself move. She hoped it wasn't Daniel or Teal'c. As much as she loved those guys, she needed some time alone. They'd hovered over her like mother hens, even when she assured them she was okay.

She took a deep breath and unlocked the door and opened it.

"Dad!" She had barely enough time to realize who was standing there when he'd reached forward and pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly, not saying a word but holding on as if afraid to let her go. She was sure she felt wetness on her cheeks and didn't know if it was from her or from him – but then realized it didn't matter.

"Daddy", she said, in his shoulder. "I missed you so much!" Which wasn't exactly the truth, since she hadn't even remembered him until the last couple of days but it did speak to her intense feelings.

"Baby", he said, still holding on to her. "God – I thought I'd lost you!" Eventually he pulled back slightly although he still held on to her. "How are you? George said you were fine. _Are_ you?"

"Yes", she laughed, a hiccup in her voice. "I'm fine – at least now I am. I wasn't hurt but – did he tell you about our memories?"

"He did – not too much because I wanted to see you – but he did tell me a bit. Come on, let's sit down and you can tell me everything." They walked to the couch, their arms still around each other.

She started to tell him what had happened to her, to them. She began at the beginning but faltered when she got to the piece about Jack. A part of her didn't want to tell him – the teenage part in her that still existed, that still worried she'd get in trouble for staying out too late, or kissing the wrong boy. The other part of her – the little girl part who ran to her father when she was hurt, who expected him to make everything better – desperately wanted to tell him.

"What is it Sam?" he asked when she stopped speaking. His tone of voice indicated he understood – he knew there was something she had to tell him that he might not like.

"They told me I was married Dad", she finally blurted out. "And I lived with my 'husband' while I was on Calia. I didn't know any better and lived as a married woman."

"Did he hurt you?" Jacob asked, suddenly seeing red. "Did he – force you - "

"No!" she interrupted. "No – he didn't hurt me. Dad – it was – Colonel O'Neill." There, she'd said it. Now she waited for the fallout.

"What was Colonel O'Neill?" he asked, puzzled. "Did _he_ hurt you?"

"No Dad – they told me I was married to Colonel O'Neill. They told us we were a couple."

"You were married to _O'Neill_?" he said, shocked.

"Yes", she answered softly. "We – he – we thought we were married Dad. We didn't think we were doing anything wrong. It was only when we'd regained our memories that we realized."

He stared at her blankly for a moment, trying to process what she'd told him. He didn't know whether to be angry or relieved. He knew that Jack would have treated her well – he was a decent man. On the other hand, he was her commanding officer and this would really screw things up – no pun intended.

"Where is he?" he finally asked.

"Where? I don't know. At his house I guess." This time it was Sam who looked puzzled. This wasn't the reaction she'd expected.

"At his _house_? Why isn't he here?"

"But Dad – we're not really married. It was just on the planet."

"Did you – did you really live like you were married."

"Of course", she said with a frown. Then she realized what he was asking and could feel herself blush. "Dad – I told you, we thought we _were_ married. Of course we -"

"So, then why isn't he here dealing with this?"

"There's nothing to deal _with_", she answered. "You know as well as I do that we can't continue to act as if we were married. The Air Force doesn't allow it."

"Bull shit!" he said angrily. "Don't tell me this has anything to do with the Air Force. This is Jack, doing his usual run away and hide thing, isn't it? He should be here, facing this, dealing with it."

"I don't know what there is to deal _with_", she spoke carefully, trying to convince herself that what she said was true.

"What there is to deal with?" he asked incredulously. "Maybe the fact that he's been in love with you for years and you feel the same? Maybe the fact that you just spent months together as man and wife and then think you can just walk away as if nothing happened? What the hell are you doing Sam? I'm the first to say I don't want you to throw away your career, but I also don't want you to throw away your life. I made that mistake and I sure as hell don't want to see you do the same. And don't tell me the Air Force won't make some concession. They know darn well how important both of you are and they're not about to throw that away, not when this wasn't your fault."

"I think – the Colonel" she stopped when her father snorted. "Okay, _Jack_ is worried that he'll wreck my career _and_ my life if he – doesn't forget this happened."

"He's such an idiot!" Jacob declared.

She giggled, having heard the same from both Teal'c and Daniel. Poor Jack – his reputation had definitely suffered. "There's really nothing I can do", she said. "He's made up his mind and you know what he's like when he does that."

"Pfff", he scoffed. "So he's a _stubborn_ idiot! Don't let that stop you Sam. Remember you're a strong woman – and more than that, you're the woman he loves. You can get through that stubborn hide if you try. I don't say it will be easy, but we Carters don't let the impossible stop us." He paused for a second and then lowered his head. When he lifted it his eyes were glowing.

"Jacob is correct Samantha", Selmac spoke to her. "As I have gotten to know him these last few years I have realized that Carters are every bit as stubborn as is O'Neill. Do not let the Colonel's fear stop you but force him to admit his feelings and both of you will be better for being together."

"See Sam", Jacob continued after Selmac had retreated once again. "Selmac knows about togetherness and he thinks you and Jack belong together."

"Do you?" she asked curiously.

"Well – I can't say as though Jack would be my first choice. It's not because I don't like him, because I do, and it's not because I don't think he's a fine man – he's one of the best. I just know that he has an awful lot of baggage in his life and I would wish for you someone – simpler." After a second he suddenly smiled. "No, I take that back – you'd be bored in a minute with someone simple. You need a challenge – you always have – and I expect Jack will challenge you your whole life."

She smiled at her father, recognizing that there was much truth in what he said. "So, what do you think I should do?" she asked. She was so glad she'd told her Dad – when he wasn't being a stubborn ass himself he could be a wonderful help and support.

"I think you should go over to his house and kick his ass!" he replied. "But first, tell me the rest of the story and then let's eat. You can go see him tomorrow – tonight is for us."

This time she grinned, feeling better than she had since she'd regained her memory. Her father was right. Why should she just sit and accept what Jack was doing. He _was_ an idiot and it was up to her to put a stop to this. She would go over tomorrow and tell him that.

Of course it was much easier said than done! When she arrived at his house it was to find he'd left – his neighbor, whom she'd met on a few previous occasions, happily told her that he'd headed up to his cabin.

"Didn't look like he should be driving to me", Ralph said as he watered the flowers at the front of his house. "He looked like he'd been through hell. Told me it was a training accident", he looked at her suspiciously, "but I didn't think Jack did any training?"

"Yes", she answered, "He does some with the new recruits. It can be dangerous when you're dealing with a bunch of kids", she explained.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Did he say when he'd be back?" she asked.

"Said he had two weeks off. I assumed that meant he was spending the time up north although he's been gone for long enough you'd think he want to stay around for a bit. I guess you guys were on some overseas mission?"

She smiled and thanked Ralph, not answering his question and not wanting to stay talking to the man who was always trying to ferret out information. Jack had told her that Ralph was a conspiracy theorist and was sure Jack was into all sorts of secret or classified stuff.

"And the sad thing is", O'Neill had continued over a bottle of beer, "he's right! One day I'd love to be able to look him in the eye and tell him that I travel in space and meet aliens."

"That would probably put a stop to his questions", Daniel intoned, taking a sip of his own beer.

"Really? You think so? I mean, do you think he'd believe me?"

"What? No – I mean he'd think you were insane and so would stop bothering you because he would be afraid you'd do something weird."

"Right – like what? Dance in his yard naked or something?"

Sam choked on her own beer – the picture in her mind was just too enticing.

"You okay Major?" O'Neill asked with a smirk, taking another swig of beer. He knew damn well what she was thinking!

She got back into her car and headed home. Her father had had to leave that morning for a short mission, although he'd promised to be back in a week or so.

"I have to find out what the hell Jack was thinking", he'd explained, "and to kick his rear for putting my little girl through this!"

"_Dad_!" She rolled her eyes and then reached forward and gave him a kiss. "Now go and stay out of trouble."

"Me?" he asked. "Hey, I'm not the one that wanders off somewhere, has my memory wiped and marries my commanding officer!"

She laughed and hit his arm and again told him to 'go'. She'd then gotten in her car and driven to Jack's.

Okay – so he'd gone to his cabin. Well, she had almost two whole weeks left and it was lovely weather. Just right for a drive to Minnesota. She could hardly wait to see him again.


	20. Too Late

_**A few bad words folks – my apologies but it fits the scene.**_

In the end she'd flown to Minneapolis and then had rented a car to drive to the cabin. She'd gotten detailed instructions from Teal'c plus some words of wisdom. Daniel had given her a hug and a 'don't let him go all 'Jack' on you".. She'd smiled and told him not to worry. She wouldn't let O'Neill get away with his usual pig-headed stubbornness, that she promised.

So, where the hell _was_ the pig-headed, stubborn man? She'd driven all the way out here and it looked like the cabin was locked up tight. He may just have gone to town to pick up supplies but the cabin had a 'closed for the season' look about it.

"Damn", she muttered. "Don't tell me you went somewhere else O'Neill. You _always_ go to your cabin when you're hurting." She decided to wait awhile and see if he'd show up. After that – well after that she didn't know what she'd do.

She waited for hours and there was still no sign of him. She knew that she'd either have to head out soon, before it grew dark, or she'd have to break into his cabin and stay there. She didn't want to try driving the back roads of Minnesota at night.

Frustrated and worried, she finally started the car and decided to head out. She'd stop at the little town nearest the cabin, about 20 minutes away, and see if maybe he was there. She didn't remember seeing any place there where he could be hanging out but you never knew. Maybe he was at a friend's place? She sighed then, not really knowing what to make of this. For some reason she didn't think he was hanging out with friends. That just wasn't the way he dealt with things when he was upset.

She pulled up in front of the little café and parked her car and got out. She looked down the street but other than a bank, pharmacy and what looked like a hardware/fishing store she didn't see any possible place where he could be. Well, she might as well grab a bite to eat before deciding what to do.

"Can I get you a coffee miss?" the waitress came over to her table and handed her a menu.

"Thank you, that would be great." By the time the waitress came back she'd decided on what she wanted. "Uh, can I ask you a question?" she asked, after placing her order.

"Sure? What can I help you with?"

"I came out to visit a friend – Jack O'Neill – but his cabin looks closed. I was wondering if you know him or if you've seen him?"

The waitress eyed her with a frown. "Yeah, I know Jack. He comes in here all the time when he's at his cabin. But I'm sorry – I don't really know you so -"

"I understand", Sam said with a smile. "Here, maybe this will help?" She pulled out her wallet and handed the woman a picture of the four of them, dressed in their BDU's. It had been taken by one of the other teams when they were off world on a training exercise. Of course no one needed to know _where _ the picture had been taken and there was nothing to show it wasn't earth. "Jack and I – we're on the same team."

"Oh – you're with the Air Force?" the woman asked, handing the picture back and sounding much happier.

"Yes, I'm a Major. I work with Colonel O'Neill – Jack. He invited me to visit him – he told us he was going to be at the cabin for the next couple of weeks."

"That Jack! Sometimes he just doesn't think!" the woman snorted. "He came in yesterday morning for breakfast and said he was heading out. I was surprised as he usually likes to stay as long as he can. He said something about it bringing up 'memories' whatever that meant, ate breakfast and then left. Say, what happened to him? He looked awful."

Sam gave her some story about a training accident, ate a quick meal although she wasn't very hungry, and stood up.

"You leaving already miss?" the waitress asked, coming over with the bill.

"Yes thank you. Uh, can you tell me where I can find the nearest hotel or motel?"

After getting directions Sam got in her car and began to drive. Unfortunately there wasn't anything decent, according to the waitress, until the next big town which was almost two hours away. By that time it would be dark. Sam took a deep breath and blew it out, feeling depressed and tired.

By the time she pulled into the Howard Johnsons, the only hotel she could find, she was beyond tired. She wanted nothing so much as to crawl into bed and sleep. She paid and drove to the back of the hotel where her room was. After retrieving her suitcase she made her way slowly to the stairs to get to her room on the second floor.

Just as she put her foot on the bottom step she glanced over and saw a truck parked to the left of the stairs. She stopped for a moment – it looked so much like Jack's! She turned to keep going but something made her stop again.

No – it couldn't be, could it? She slowly stepped off the stair and moved around to the back of the truck. It had Colorado plates. She then glanced inside - God – it _was_ Jack's truck. What was he doing here?

Jack had packed up the few things he'd brought and threw them in his truck. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was he had to get away from the cabin. He hadn't managed to buy any supplies so decided to stop in town to pick up breakfast. He could always count on Bea to make a good meal. After he'd eaten he got on the road, planning to drive for as long as he could.

Well, much to his disgust, that hadn't turned out to be too long. The lengthy drive to the cabin had taken a lot out of him and he still hadn't recovered. Sitting in the truck, even for a short time, had caused his muscles to seize up and his ribs were killing him. Even his arm was hurting. As soon as he saw the hotel sign he decided to pull over and stop. It was still only late morning but he figured a day spent sleeping – _not_ in his cabin, should help.

The place was clean but generic. The bed was okay, the food at the restaurant passable and it didn't in any way remind him of Calia. He managed to sleep most of the day and night. The next day he'd planned to get on the road again, but just didn't have the energy. He knew some of it was physical, he was still recuperating, but a lot of it was psychological. He knew he'd headed right into depression and that if he wasn't careful he could let himself get into a really bad state. He'd been there a few times in his life and knew it was dangerous. Still, he figured a couple of days of licking his wounds in private wouldn't hurt anyone.

He was lying on the bed, the TV playing, when he heard a knock on the door. Who would that be, he wondered. It was too late for housekeeping and he certainly hadn't ordered anything. He didn't think they were coming to turn down his bed or give him a chocolate for his pillow.

"Coming", he said as the knocking repeated. He was a bit cautious but was pretty sure there were no Goa'ulds in rural Minnesota so he opened the door, although he kept the chain lock on.

"Sir?"

He simply stared. What the hell was Sam doing here? In fact, how did she know he was here?

"Are you going to let me in", she finally said as he continued to stand there, looking at her through the four inch crack.

He suddenly seemed to snap out of whatever stunned trance he was in and closed the door briefly so he could unhook the chain. He then opened it and with his arm gestured for her to enter.

"How did you know I was here?", he asked, as she turned to face him.

"I didn't", she said. "I just stopped for the night and recognized your truck. I had to knock on three other doors before I found you."

"You just happened to be passing a hotel in the middle of Minnesota where I was staying? Some coincidence."

She sighed, realizing that he was upset by her appearance. "Look, I went to your cabin to see you but you weren't there. The lady at the little café in town said you'd left. I was driving back to Minneapolis but was tired so stopped here for the night. What are _you_ doing here? This is only a couple of hours from your cabin. I would have thought you would have stayed there rather than in a hotel." She frowned. "Unless there's something wrong with your cabin?"

"No – no, it's fine. I just – I decided it was too quiet so I left. I drove for a bit but got tired", he raised his arm with the cast. "It's hard driving with this."

"But you drove all the way from Colorado?"

"Yeah," he said, not elaborating.

There was silence in the room. Sam stood with her hands in her back jean's pockets, not knowing what to say. Jack certainly hadn't been very inviting although she hadn't really expected him to be. She was sure her showing up like this had thrown him and couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face.

"You find this funny Carter?" he asked, his words sounding harsh, but not the tone of his voice. Instead he just seemed – tired.

"No, of course not. I just – I guess I never thought we'd be standing in the middle of a Howard Johnson hotel room not even able to look at each other."

He cracked a short laugh and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Yeah, we're pretty pathetic aren't we? Look, why don't you sit down. Are you hungry? I have a couple of pieces of cold pizza and I could grab you a soda from the machine."

"No, I'm fine", she said as she sat down. "How are you Jack?" She decided right then and there that this was _not_ a conversation for Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill. He raised his eyebrows slightly but didn't say anything.

"Fine", he answered. When she looked disbelieving he continued. "Sore, tired but okay. I just need a few days to rest up and then I'll be fine."

She didn't say anymore, knowing that they were both thinking of their previous conversation. She knew damn well he wasn't fine and neither was she. She also knew this whole situation was ridiculous and she had to do something about it.

"My Dad says hi", she said.

"Jacob? How's he doing?"

"He's good – happy that I'm okay, that we're all okay."

Jack nodded, still uncertain what to say. He felt horribly awkward and tense but at the same time he was _so_ glad to see her, to have her close. He'd wanted nothing so much as to grab her and pull her to him. Instead he'd offered her cold pizza! God, he was such an idiot.

"He's say's you're an idiot."

Jack looked at her, startled at her words. Had he said that out loud or was she reading his mind?

"What?"

"My Dad – I told him what happened in Calia and he said you're an idiot. He thinks we should be together."

"_Jacob_?" he asked incredulously. That was the last thing he had expected.

"Yes Jack", she grinned slightly. "Jacob – my father."

"And Selmac?" he couldn't help but ask, grinning slightly in return.

"Oh, he thinks you're stubborn – but that Carters are _much_ more stubborn than you."

"He does?" Jack raised his brows again. "Uh – what does that mean?"

"It means you might as well give up now because you don't just have one determined Carter on your tail, you have two."

"Look Car – Sam, you know – this is – it's just not possible." He ran his hands through his hair again. She wanted to giggle at the sight of his hair standing straight in the air, although she knew that her reaction was largely due to nerves.

"Why not?" she asked calmly. She was prepared to stay until he gave in.

"Why _not_? You've forgotten the small thing of Air Force regulations – which are pretty clear on this whole thing", he gestured between the two of them.

"Oh? I don't remember reading anything in the regs about being kidnapped by aliens, having your memories wiped and being told you were married. I must have missed that section."

"It's the married part Sam – or at least, the _not_ married but living like we are – were. You know as well as I do that the Air Force won't let us do that."

"No, I don't. My Dad figures they'll be okay with it. They won't want to lose us and they'll have to take into consideration what happened to us."

"That just means they probably won't prosecute us for what we did in Calia. It _doesn't _mean they'll let us continue."

She shrugged, looking unconcerned. "If they don't I'll just retire."

"There's no way in _hell_ I'll let you do that!" he answered angrily.

"And there's no way in _hell_ you will decide what I will and won't do Jack O'Neill! You may be able to give me orders as my commanding officer, you cannot tell me what to do with my life!" She was every bit as angry as him, probably more so.

He seemed to deflate at her words and turned around and headed to the window, even though it was covered with thick drapes. He grabbed the material and started to play with it. "Look Sam – I didn't mean that. Of course you should make your own decisions. I just don't want you to give up your career for - "

"For _what?" _she asked, when he didn't finish his sentence.

"For me." He turned around and looked at her. "Sam what we had on Calia – it was great. Even with everything that was going on it was one of the best times of my life and I'll always miss that."

"You don't have to", she said softly. "We can have those great times again."

"You say that now, but what happens if you do retire and you start to get bored, or miss the Air Force, or start to resent me, us for interfering with your dreams? I can live with losing you Sam, I couldn't live with losing your love." There, he'd said it, as plainly as he could. He'd found it near impossible to be so honest with her but he knew she deserved no less.

"Why are you so sure you'll lose my love?" she asked, tilting her head. She was beginning to see that this wasn't just about her, about how it would affect her career. This was about a man who was deeply afraid.

"Because I always do Sam. Anytime I've loved someone, they've eventually ended up hating me" he paused and gave a short, bitter laugh, "or they've died. I can't do it any more", he said, the hurt deep in his voice. "I love you more than you'll ever know, but I'm not good for you."

She didn't know how to answer him, what to say to make him change his mind. The fact was, there was nothing sure about any relationship. They _could _end up hating each other, although she doubted it. They could also end up resenting each other – again she didn't think that would happen. She thought back to her father's words and knew that Jack was probably the only person she'd ever met who could both challenge and at the same time complete her. She knew his faults, had seen most of them over the course of many years working side by side with him. She also knew there would be lots of adjustments. But deep in her heart she was sure that it would all be worthwhile, if only he'd give it a chance.

"So, you're going to just give up?" she asked. "You're going to let your fear win? I've never seen you do that before Jack. How is it that you're fearless about everything and everybody else, except for us?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sam - !"

"No Jack, I want to know. How come you are so ready to give up on us? If you'd been like that with the Goa'uld, then Ra or Apophis would have conquered earth years ago. If you'd been like that with Daniel he'd either be dead or stuck in some musty old library, a pariah to the academic community. He'd also be all alone, without friends or a life. And then there's Teal'c. Do you know where he'd be if you'd given up? If you'd said it was too risky to take a chance on him? He'd be back serving the Goa'uld, or most likely dead. Then there's Skaara and Cassie, and countless others I could name. You're willing to risk everything for them. Why not for me, for us?"

"Because you mean everything", he said quietly. "They're all important – hell, they're my family and the people I care about more than any others in this world. But you – you're more than that Sam. Don't you understand? If I lost you I wouldn't want to go on."

"So you're going to throw it all away on the chance that someday something could happen and you might lose me?"

"Yes."

"I see." She looked at him and realized she really _did_ see. She knew how he felt – it was frightening, terrifying to love someone so much that they held your heart, your very soul in their hands. But she also knew that it wouldn't make a difference if they were together or not. It was too late to protect themselves from the pain of loss and walking away wouldn't make it easier. It would just take away any chance of joy.

The problem was, she didn't know what else to say to him. "What if I'm pregnant?"

His head whipped around so fast she was afraid it would fall off. The thought made her want to giggle insanely but she stopped herself. She was sure she was pretty close to losing it.

"Are you?" he asked, a tone she couldn't identify in his voice.

She wanted to say yes, but knew that to lie would be the worst thing she could do. "I don't know", she answered truthfully. "I could be. Would that change things?"

He faced the window again but this time stood totally still, as if frozen. She was regretting saying anything when she saw his shoulders lift as he took a deep breath.

"Of course", he said, not looking at her. After a few moments he turned and faced her. "If you're pregnant it's no longer about just us but about -" he waved towards her stomach. "I would never desert my, our child."

"But you'd desert its mother?"

"Sam!" he cried, anguished. "You know that's not what I want – I didn't mean it that way."

"I know, I'm sorry – it's just – you're wrong Jack, so very wrong." She moved towards the door. "If I find out I am pregnant I'll let you know because you'll have the right to know your child. But I won't be with you only because of that. If you're not willing to risk anything for us then I don't want us together only because of that." She opened the door. "Goodbye Jack. I'm going to ask General Hammond for a transfer so I probably won't see you again. Have a nice life. And don't worry – you won't have to risk losing me because you already have."

He stood there for a long time after she'd gone. He wanted to follow her but the fear kept him frozen in place. Right at this moment he hated himself more than he'd done at any time since that bullet had destroyed his life. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just go to her and tell her he loved her and wanted to be with her?

He heard a car door slam and then a car leave the lot. He was pretty sure it was her. She wasn't about to stay in the same hotel with him, not after everything.

"Crap, O'Neill" he suddenly woke up. "What the F**k are you doing?" He was letting the best thing that had ever happened to him walk away. And why? Because he was scared shitless. Sam had been right – in everything she'd said.

He grabbed the keys and raced to his truck. He had to stop her, had to tell her that he wanted to be with her, that nothing else mattered.

He started his truck and backed out of the parking lot. It was late and the darkness was complete as he turned onto the winding road. He assumed she would head towards the city so raced in that direction. He could see lights in the distance ahead and just knew he had to stop her.

He didn't see the car that pulled out directly in front of him, didn't feel his car flip or go careening down the embankment. All he knew was that he had left it too late. Now she'd never know.


	21. Accidental Wife

_**A short one tonight folks. Thank yo so much to my lovely reviewers Your comments are so touch.**_

This was the third time Daniel had tried to call her so she finally just shut off her phone. She'd avoided the first two calls but now the constant ringing was getting to her. She knew Daniel was just checking up on her but she really couldn't deal with him right now.

Immediately after her confrontation with Jack she'd hopped in her car and headed out. She couldn't stay at the hotel, knowing that he was there. She knew it was foolish to drive when she was so tired, in the dead of night, but at this point she didn't really care.

For the first hour she simply cried, letting the tears drip down her face. She finally pulled over at an all night truck stop, knowing that it was too dangerous for her to continue. She sat in a booth and nursed a cup of coffee and for the _next _hour she cursed one Jack O'Neill, calling him every name in the book and wishing she'd never set eyes on him. The next hour after that was quiet, as she tried to figure out what to do next. She was pretty sure the waitress was totally freaked out by her but at this point she couldn't care less. She felt like there was a hole in her heart which she had no idea how to fix.

As soon as the sun was up she'd drive to Minneapolis and the airport, drop off her car and then get on the first flight to Colorado. If she had to she'd fly to Denver and take a bus home. All she knew was that she had to get home and away from Minnesota.

It was as she was on her fourth cup of coffee that she remembered her cell phone. She figured she'd better turn it back on, even though she was officially on vacation. Daniel was probably having a conniption, which really wasn't fair to the poor man. He was simply trying to support her and she knew she should at least respond.

She turned on the phone and then saw that she had a whole bunch of messages. She frowned, wondering at his persistence but shrugged and played the first message.

"Sam, call me right away. It's important."

What could this be about? She hoped there wasn't some crisis at the SGC although if that had been the case she was sure someone would have called from there. She played the second message.

"Sam, come on, it's important. Please call me back."

Okay, this was sounding serious. She hesitated but decided it was better to call him then to listen to the rest of the saved messages, although she noticed that one at least was from General Hammond. Now she was worried.

She hit speed dial to call Daniel's cell. It had barely rung once when he answered.

"Hi – Sam? God, where have you been?" He sounded frantic and suddenly she was really worried.

"I'm sorry Daniel, I had my phone turned off. What is it?"

"It's Jack. He's been in a car accident."

"What?" she asked, thoroughly confused. "That's impossible Daniel."

"No it's not. Sam, I've been trying to call you for hours. The police called me since I'm his emergency contact. His car was blindsided and was thrown into the ditch."

"Daniel, there's no way it was Jack – the Colonel. I just saw him and he was fine."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Uh – when did you see him?" Daniel asked, clearly puzzled.

"It was about", she looked at her watch, "about four hours ago."

"Sam, the police said the accident happened just after 10:00 pm. That would have been just under four hours ago."

What? She looked at the phone as if it was an alien being. Her brain felt like total sludge. What was Daniel saying? She'd left Jack, totally safe, in a Howard Johnson hotel. There was no way he could have been in an accident. They must have gotten the wrong man.

"Sam", Daniel said insistently. "They called from a town called Bemidji. They said Jack's truck turned over just outside the town. I checked a map and that's a couple of hours from his cabin."

Oh God, oh God, oh God. She dropped the phone and covered her mouth with her hand, feeling like she was going to be sick. That was the town where he'd been staying. It must be him. But what was he doing in his truck? She'd left him in his room. The only way he could have been in an accident is if he –

"Oh God", she said, this time out loud. If the accident had happened almost four hours ago he must have been coming after her.

"Sam!" Daniel's faint voice could be heard from her cell phone.

With shaking hands she picked it up. "Daniel – how is he?" She was shaking so badly she could barely hold on to the phone. She just knew it was going to be bad.

"I don't know. They won't give me any information over the phone as I'm not listed as next of kin. The General has been trying to find out something but all they've said is he's alive. Janet is away on a school trip with Cassie and we can't reach her either. They won't give out any more information until they've confirmed that Hammond has a right to know. Teal'c and I are getting a flight out there. General Hammond has arranged for a transport and we're just waiting to board. We should be there in a couple of hours. Are you anywhere near the hospital?"

"Uh – yes", she looked around, trying to remember where she was. "Yeah, I'm only an hour or so away."

"Can you go to the hospital and find out what's going on? Tell them you're his wife, or fiancé or something – they'll tell you then. We'll be there soon." Daniel gave her the name and address of the hospital.

"Okay", she answered, still in shock, although she managed to take down the information.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"I'm – yes, I'm fine Daniel. I'll call you back when I've found out something."

"Okay and you drive carefully okay? The last thing we need is two people hurt!"

She paid her bill, much to the relief of the waitress who was happy to see her go, and headed out the door. With all the caffeine she'd just had she was feeling pretty buzzed, although she still felt exhausted. It was an unpleasant combination.

She tried to drive carefully, knowing she wasn't at her best, but what she really wanted was to put her foot to the floor and fly to the hospital.

She parked the car and raced inside. There was no one on the main desk so she quickly made her way to the emergency department. It must have been a quiet night as she didn't see a single soul in the emergency waiting room. There was, however, a nurse on duty.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"I was told my husband was in an accident and was brought in." She stumbled slightly over the lie but the nurse didn't seem to catch it – or else she thought it was simply a result of her being upset.

"And your husband's name", she asked gently.

"O'Neill, Jack ur Jonathon O'Neill."

"Oh yes", the nurse answered with sympathy, not even having to look up the records. "Just have a seat and I'll have someone come and take you to him right away."

"How – how is he?" she asked, terrified of the answer.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I don't know. I just came on duty and wasn't here when he was brought in. I just saw his name on the admittance form."

"Thank you", Sam moved towards a chair and sat down, her stomach churning. It was only a couple of minutes later when another nurse came through the doors into the emergency ward.

"Mrs O'Neill? Please come with me." She turned and walked briskly away and Sam practically had to run to keep up. "You can go in", here escort held open the door labeled 'Trauma B' and stepped back.

She took a deep breath, said a silent prayer and walked in.

* * *

><p>The tapping was driving him crazy. He wanted to ask whoever was doing it to please stop, but he decided that that would just take too much energy. Instead he groaned. All that did, of course, was wake him up, something which he kind of figured he'd been avoiding.<p>

Still, as he slowly began to regain his senses the knocking continued. It was soon accompanied by a voice.

"Hey man, you okay in there?"

He managed to open his eyes and turn his head. Yup, there was the tapping culprit – a young pimply- faced kid who couldn't have been more than 15 or 16 years old. What did he want and why did he keep tapping on his window?

Something was strange, he realized. He looked around and then it hit him – although later on he was to wonder why it had taken him so long. He was hanging upside down.

Now, there had been a few times in his life when he'd been captured and had been suspended this way. It was usually when he was with Daniel, who insisted that the natives were _friendly. _He didn't think that was one of these times, however, but he still couldn't figure out why he was hanging upside down.

That damn kid! He turned and glared at him, at which time he had the audacity to wave and grin.

"You okay in there man?" he asked.

Okay? Yeah sure, I _like_ hanging upside down. He looked around, still unsure what was happening, but it quickly began to sink in. He was in his truck and he was hanging by his seat belt. The vehicle had flipped over. Why that was he had no idea although he was beginning to suspect the kid did know.

He thought about reaching down and undoing the belt but fortunately something stopped him in time. He had a picture of landing on his head which he was pretty sure wouldn't feel good at all. Instead he decided to just sit and wait. Maybe some other solution would come to him.

And it did … in the form of a police car and paramedics. It took quite a bit of work, but eventually he was freed – and the nice officers made sure he _didn't_ land on his head. Instead they put him on a gurney and began to wheel him towards the ambulance.

He was half-way there when he told them to stop. There was something he had to do, something important. "Gotta go find Sam", he told the paramedic.

"Don't worry Sir, I'm sure Sam will come and see you. We're just going to take you to the hospital to get checked out."

"Oh", he thought about that for a few moments but then he looked at his truck. "Damn", he said softly. There was no way he'd follow Sam in that.

"What happened?" he finally asked the paramedic as they loaded him into the back of the ambulance.

"Some teenagers out for a joy ride", the man said. "They blind-sided you. You're lucky to be alive."

"Yeah", he nodded, knowing that it could have been much worse. In fact, he was beginning to recall what had happened and he clearly remembered thinking he was going to die. As it was, he figured he was pretty much okay. He felt sore but figured most of that was from his former wounds. "The kids okay?" He hoped that they were, as he didn't want to think he had any part in their deaths.

"Looks like you've already been in an accident", the paramedic said as he continued to monitor Jack's vital signs.

"Yeah", he answered again, not really interested in speaking. Now that he was remembering, and the shock was wearing off, he thought about what he'd been doing when he'd been hit. He'd wanted to tell Sam how he felt, that she was right and he had to take the chance, to let his fear go. He just prayed it wasn't too late.

"So, we're almost done here Mr. O'Neill", the doctor said. He'd been sent for x-rays, had his blood taken and been thoroughly checked over. He was ready to scream.

He noticed the door being pushed open and looked up directly into the eyes of the woman he adored – who was looking starkly terrified.

"Sam?" he said, trying to figure out what she was doing here.

"Oh God Jack – are you okay? Where are you hurt?" She rushed in and took his hand, looking him over carefully.

"Is this your wife?", the doctor asked.

Before Jack had a chance to say anything Sam had answered, although not how Jack had expected.

"Yes, I'm his wife. How is he?"

"He's just fine", the doctor answered. "He was very lucky. The combination of wearing his seatbelt and driving a heavy duty truck saved his life. All he has is some bruising from the seatbelt and that should go away in a few days. I'd like to keep him in for observation over night but then he can go home." The doctor turned to Jack. "You do have to take it easy though Mr. O'Neill. You're still recuperating from your former injuries. I'll give you something for pain – so no alcohol – and other than that take it easy."

"Okay, thanks Doc", he answered softly, his eyes still on Sam. He was really worried she was going to faint or something. When the doctor had said he was going to be okay she'd looked like all the blood had left her face. "Sam? Are you okay?" he reached out and clasped her cold hands in his one good hand.

"You're alright", she said. "I thought they were going to tell me you were dead."

Jack suddenly pushed himself to a seated position, groaning slightly as he felt the new bruising. Still, Sam looked like she was going into shock and he had to do something. "C'mere", he said, and pulled her to him. "I'm okay Sam – I'm sorry you were worried. Didn't they tell you I was fine?"

"No – they would only tell us you were alive."

"Us?"

"They called Daniel. He and Teal'c are flying out right now."

"Damn – I didn't want this to be such a big thing."

"A big thing! Jack, you almost _died._"

"No I didn't. I was barely even hurt."

"I didn't know that. All I knew was that you had been in an accident. I expected to walk in and find you -" She couldn't continue, but instead broke down into tears.

Jack held her for what felt like the longest time, although he didn't mind. Holding Carter was always a good thing. He felt terrible that she'd gotten such a scare, although he was curious as to how she'd found out. He'd intentionally told the hospital not to bother calling anyone as he didn't want to worry his friends when he was fine.

"How did you find out?" he asked softly, into her hair. She had stopped crying but she still clung to him tightly.

"They called Daniel. He'd listed as your emergency contact. They wouldn't tell him how you were though."

"So if they called Daniel – uh why are you here then? Not that it's not nice – I just wondered."

"Daniel called me. God, I had my cell turned off. What if you had died?"

"I don't think your cell phone would have made much difference if I had", he answered.

"No – I mean Daniel couldn't get in touch with me for a long time. I came as soon as I heard."

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She was startled at first so he kept it gentle. The moment she responded however, he deepened the kiss.

When he was done he pulled back but continued to hold her close. He was never going to let her go.

"Jack?" she asked tentatively.

"Hmmm?" he replied, sounding half asleep.

"I thought you didn't want this? I thought you said you couldn't bear to lose me?"

"Mmmm", he murmured. She wondered briefly if he had received a concussion.

"What happened Jack?"

He sighed as if put out that she continued to ask questions. "What happened?" he repeated. "What happened is I realized something."

"What?"

"That I was being an idiot!"

_**HA! You all thought I'd done my usual and whumped him again. Tsk Tsk!**_


	22. Tomorrow

_**Epilogue – pure unadulterated fluff.**_

Jack complained all the way to his room. There was nothing he hated more than being wheeled through the hallways in a wheelchair.

"I'm fine", he'd insisted. "It's just a few bruises." That, of course, hadn't dissuaded the hospital staff who told him it was hospital rules.

"I'll hold your hand Jack", she'd grinned. "That'll make it better, won't it?"

"No", he said ungraciously, but he'd quickly recanted. "Of course it would. A kiss would make it even better."

"I tell you what, you get in the wheelchair and let them take you to your room. When we get there I'll give you a kiss."

"That's blackmail", he frowned.

"No it's not – it's bribery." She grinned again as she watched him move into the chair. He grumbled the whole way but she figured it was more because he thought it was expected of him than because it bothered him all that much. He did hold her hand the whole way, even stopping his grumbling occasionally to kiss it.

He groaned a bit when he got into bed, although when she looked concerned he grinned. "Hey, I was just hoping for a sympathy kiss. I really am okay, you know."

"I was so worried", she said again. "You could have been killed and I never would have forgiven myself."

"Sam, I'm fine and you didn't do anything that would require forgiveness. I was the one who made the mistake. If I'd listened to you in the first place I wouldn't have gone out and gotten into an accident. Anyway, let's forget about it. I want to think about the future, not the past."

"There is a future, isn't there?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, there is," he said simply.

She looked at him and then leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I love you, you know."

"I know – and I love you." He closed his eyes and smiled, laying his head on the pillow. He was tired – it had been a bumpy ride in more ways than one. He reached out blindly with his hand until Sam took it. "Stay with me?" he asked.

"I don't think the nurses will let me."

"We won't tell them", he answered.

"I think they'll figure it out Jack."

He grinned again, not opening his eyes. He just scooted over a bit and patted the bed beside him. With a grin of her own she climbed up onto the narrow hospital bed and carefully snuggled up next to him.

"That okay?" she asked softly. She didn't want to put pressure on his bruises.

"Oh yeah – that's definitely okay."

It didn't take long before he was sound asleep. Even though he hadn't been seriously hurt, she knew he was still recovering from his previous wounds and the accident must have affected him somewhat, even if not seriously. She sighed and snuggled a little closer, again feeling at home.

* * *

><p>"Can you please tell us the room number for Colonel Jonathon O'Neill", Teal'c asked the woman behind the front desk. He and Daniel had finally arrived from Colorado and had taken a cab to the airport. They'd already heard from Sam that the Colonel was okay. They were both incredibly relieved but wanted to see him for themselves.<p>

It was early morning when they had finally arrived and Daniel had worried that it was too early for visitors.

"We are not visitors Daniel Jackson", Teal'c had answered. "We are teammates."

"Uh, I don't think they have special rules for 'teammates' Teal'c. It's only family that can visit outside of visiting hours."

Teal'c looked at him with that 'inscrutable' Jaffa look. "We will inform them that we are family then", he finally replied, as if it wasn't an issue.

So, when Teal'c asked for Jack's room number, he wasn't surprised when the woman gave it to him without complaint. They then made their way up to the fourth floor.

"Did you try and call Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah, but her phone is off. You're not supposed to use cell phones in the hospital."

Although they were the only people walking down the corridor at this time of day, fortunately the on-duty nurse didn't notice them as they walked by. All their years of stealthily creeping through Goa'uld ships came in handy!

"Here it is Teal'c", Daniel whispered. He pushed the door open, expecting to see Jack asleep. What he didn't expect was to see Sam curled up beside him, also sound asleep.

Teal'c pushed him gently out of the way as he stood in the doorway, frozen in surprise. He too stopped when he saw their two friends together.

"It appears as if things have been resolved between O'Neill and Major Carter", Teal'c said quietly, a rare smile on his face.

"It looks that way", Daniel too was smiling.

The two men realized, at about the same time, that Jack was awake and was looking at them. He gave a small smile and held his finger to his lips. He mouthed, "she's asleep, don't wake her up."

Daniel and Teal'c both grinned and nodded. They gave Jack a small wave and left as quietly as they'd entered.

"So, are you hungry Daniel Jackson? I believe hospital cafeterias often keep donuts in stock."

"Donuts huh? Yeah, I could go for a donut – as long as it's glazed."

"I believe that those with powdered sugar are superior to the glazes ones." The two friends walked down the hallway, continuing a debate on the merits of glaze vs. powdered sugar.

* * *

><p>"Mr. O'Neill, you're not supposed to have someone in bed with you! This is a hospital, not a – a -"<p>

"A _what_ nurse?" Jack asked with a frown. "What in the world do you think we were doing in here? She was worried and tired and fell asleep. I don't really think that's a crime, do you?"

She actually 'harumphed', something he hadn't heard since he was a little boy and his maiden aunt Gladys had caught him picking her prized gladiolas.

"Well, you'd better wake her up. The doctor will be here shortly."

"Sam", he said softly into her ear. "Sam, it's time to wake up. The doctor is coming and you certainly don't want to have him see you sleeping. He'd be terribly shocked!" He looked over at the nurse and glared at her.

"Huh?" his beautiful Sam, with the most spectacular bed head, and sheet marks on her face, lifted her head and looked at him with total confusion. "Jack?"

"Yup, that's me."

"What – ur – what am I doing here?"

"Well, you were sleeping with me but the nurse thinks you should get up now."

"Nur – oh my God!" She sat up suddenly and looked over at the nurse who was looking at her as if she was a fallen woman. She immediately slipped out of bed and stood beside Jack, still half asleep.

She blinked a couple of times and then spoke. "How are you this morning?" She looked at him closely, daring him to lie.

He smirked broadly. "Me? I'm good, fine, great. I'll be even better when I can get out of here."

Just then the doctor arrived and Sam excused herself to go clean up in the Ladies' Room. She glanced at the nurse as she walked by but the woman obviously hadn't forgiven her for committing the terrible sin of falling asleep in a hospital bed when she wasn't a patient.

By the time she returned Jack was up and dressed. His clothes were dusty and one shoulder was torn on his shirt, probably from the seat belt, but other than that he looked good. He was still a bit pale and bruised, but his face was relaxed and he actually appeared happy.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup. The nurse is just bringing in my discharge papers and then we can go. I asked them to call Daniel and he and Teal'c will pick us up."

"That's great – but where are we going?"

"I thought – to my cabin?" His look was unsure. As good as things seemed they still hadn't really talked and he didn't want to presume anything.

"That sounds good. Are Teal'c and Daniel going to stay?"

"I thought I'd ask them, if you're okay with that?"

"Oh yeah – that would be great. We haven't really spent time together for a long time and I want to be with you guys."

Daniel drove them to Jack's cabin in the rental car. It was a good thing it wasn't too far away, as Jack was feeling pretty sore and stiff. Still, it could have been worse – he could have been stuck beside Teal'c! Instead, he was cuddled up in the back seat next to Sam, at least as cuddled up as you could be while wearing seat belts.

They chatted casually, about not much of anything, until Jack fell asleep, warmed by the sun coming in the window and Sam's soft presence.

"He's asleep?" Daniel asked, looking in the rear-view mirror.

"Yes. It's good – he needs all the rest he can get after what he's been through."

"I believe we all need rest after the last few months. It has not been easy for any of us." For Teal'c to admit he'd had a hard time was unusual, to say the least. Sam felt a touch of guilt – he always seemed to handle things so well that she sometimes discounted how much he suffered.

"It must have been hard being imprisoned", she said quietly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping man beside her.

"It was difficult", he agreed, "although they did not harm me physically. What was most difficult was not knowing what had happened to the three of you. I worried."

Both Daniel and Sam knew that that simple statement covered a lot of pain.

"I'm sorry Teal'c", Daniel looked at his friend.

"You have nothing for which to apologize Daniel Jackson. We were all victims of the aliens."

"We there yet Dad?" Jack's voice whined, a few minutes later, from the back seat. He was stiff and hungry and wanted to get out of the car.

"Yes Jackie", Daniel teased. "We're almost there."

"_Jackie_?" The Colonel said in disgust. "No one's called me that since I was five!"

"Really? You were called Jackie?" Daniel sounded interested.

Jack just groaned. "No way Daniel – you even _think_ about calling me that and I'll -"

"You'll what? You've called me Danny for years."

"That's different."

"No it's not."

"Yes it -"

"Stop now or I shall make both of you get out and walk", Teal'c said sternly. Sam giggled, but the other two men shut up. Neither was sure how serious Teal'c really was.

They arrived a few minutes later, to everyone's relief. Daniel and Teal'c had loaded the car with groceries before going to the hospital so they spent the next few moments hauling things inside.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing, talking and taking naps. Everyone was both physically and emotionally exhausted after all they'd been through and no one wanted to deal with anything serious.

That evening, just after it had begun to get dark, Jack could feel himself start to tense up. He and Sam still hadn't really talked. Other than to acknowledge they loved each other, and Jack's admittance that he had made a mistake in turning Sam away, they hadn't made any decisions. He realized he didn't even know where she wanted to sleep that night.

Technically they were still under Air Force regulations, although he figured they had some leeway until all the paperwork was cleared up. They'd faithfully reported that they'd been together, although he was sure the AF wouldn't do anything about that. If they continued a relationship however, that would be a different matter, unless one of them got out.

Teal'c and Daniel both called it quits around 9:30, saying they wanted to head to bed. Jack was pretty sure they were just giving Sam and him some privacy. They automatically went to the room with the two twin beds, which left one other guest room and the master.

After saying goodnight he looked around and realized that Sam was gone. He checked outside and spotted her on the porch, sitting looking out at the lake.

"You're going to get chilly", he told her, draping his jacket around her shoulders. She smiled at him and pulled it closer to her.

"It's so quiet out here. It kind of reminds me of Calia."

"I know." He sat in the chair beside her. "That's why I left."

"Were the memories so bad?" she asked sadly.

"No. They were so good – _too_ good. I couldn't bear it, knowing that it was all over."

"But it's not all over, not now."

"No", he said, but his voice sounded hesitant.

"_Jack_?" She faced him, her expression worried. "You're not changing your mind? Not now?"

"No – I – look Sam, we still have the same problem. We can't be together the way things stand. I've been thinking – I'm going to retire."

"No."

"Saaam!" he entreated. "you know there's no other way."

"I can retire."

"You? Absolutely not. Look, we've had this conversation before. You know darn well that it should be me, has to be me. I'm not gonna be any great loss but you – you would be."

"Jack _you've_ had this conversation before, I haven't."

"What?' he looked confused. "Yes you have – I mean, yes we have."

"No. You've said this stuff before but I haven't agreed with it. Look, I told you once before that you can't make the decision for me. It's up to me to decide what I'm going to do. I want to be with you and that's final. Those months in Calia – even though I couldn't remember who I was, I felt more complete than I have in my entire life. I'm not _whole_ without you. I need you."

"So, I'll retire -"

"And go crazy in a month."

"I'll find something to do. I could take up gardening or something."

"And go crazy in two months."

"Look Sam, we have to do _something_ or this thing", he wiggled his finger between the two of them, "won't go anywhere."

"I know", she said calmly.

"Well then, I don't see much choice. I'll talk to Hammond when we get -"

"I already did."

"You already did what?" The frown lines were growing ever deeper on his forehead as she continued to confuse him.

"I already spoke to Hammond", she sat back calmly and closed her eyes.

"You – and what did you say to him."

"I told him I was retiring."

"You _didn't_!"

"Yes, I did." She grinned briefly, wondering if this was going to turn into a Jack/Daniel type of argument.

"But Sam – why?"

"I told you why. I want to be with you."

"But it's your life Sam. You can't give up the SGC."

"I haven't and anyway, you're my life."

"What? What do you mean you haven't?" He was pretty sure his head was going to explode.

"I mean I haven't given up the SGC. I retired from the Air Force but I'm staying on as a contract employee. I'll be just like Daniel, a civilian attached to an SG unit."

"Sam", he whispered. "You shouldn't have done that. You could have made General – you're one of the best officers I've ever seen."

"Thank you", she turned until she was looking at him directly. "That means everything to me, coming from you. But please Jack, this is what I want. I've made the choice and now I just want us to be together. We'll worry about work when we get back. For now, I want to be just 'Jack and Sam'."

"Or Aden and Beth?" he smiled, reaching out with his hand and gently tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, or Aden and Beth." She leaned forward and gently placed her lips against his in kiss that was a promise for the future.

He returned it and sat back. "You're too far away", he complained. He reached over and pulled her on to his lap.

She curled up, laying her head on his shoulder and sighed. "This is nice."

"It is", he agreed. They sat quietly for a long time, letting the still evening breezes wash over them.

"Sam", he finally said.

"Mmm hmm?" she murmured into his neck.

"Uh", he cleared his throat.

"What?" she lifted her head, hearing the hesitancy in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering-"

"Wondering what?"

"Whether or not you knew if you were – you know", he pointed to her stomach.

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah?" He was looking at her relatively calmly, and maybe even a little hopefully. Whatever it was however, it gave her an incredibly warm feeling. She _had_ made the right decision to be with this man.

"Maybe", she answered, letting her head rest against him once more. "I haven't checked. I didn't want that to become a reason for us to be together. It wasn't was it?"

"No", he answered shortly and clearly truthfully. "I actually didn't think about it until just now."

"And?" she wanted to know, again raising her head to look at him.

He slowly grinned and lowered his lips to hers. "Just curious", he answered. "Right now", he said as he lifted his head, "right now I want to be just Jack and Sam", he said, repeating her words. "If there's someone else", he placed his hand over her belly, "I'll be thrilled and we'll love him or her – but that's for tomorrow."

"Yes", she sighed. "tomorrow", and she placed her hand over his.

_**The End **_

_Thanks for coming on the ride with me. I hope you all enjoyed it._


End file.
